Univers Card Captor Sakura
by Nir Endlessly
Summary: Ici, en long, en large et en travers, toutes les idées bizarres qui me sont passées par la tête. Avec de la chance, vous aurez un jour les versions longues. Mais faudrait pour ça que je puisse choisir par quelles idées commencer. Petit à petit, les textes seront corrigés, pour une meilleur qualité, compréhension et visibilité.
1. Message d'Introduction

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura appartient au CLAMP.

* * *

_C'est le commencement d'un nouveau printemps. _

_Tout ira bien._

_ Je suis moi et tu es toi._

_ Ton avenir est devant toi et tu es la seule à pouvoir le créer. _

_Tout ira bien, si tu y crois._

* * *

Sakura - Yué/Yukito - Eriol/Fujitaka/Clow - Kéro/Kérobéros/Men - Tomoyo/Sonomi/Masaki - Dark/Light/Woody/Clow Card

Yûko - Watanuki - Sakura de Gate 7 - Shaolan!Clone - Roi Fujitaka du Pays de Clow - Roi Toya du pays de Clow.

* * *

Bienvenue dans la partie réservée à l'univers de Card Captor Sakura. (Clamp et Crossovers également)

Ici, en long, en large et en travers, toutes les idées _**bizarres**_ qui me sont passées par la tête. Avec de la chance, vous aurez un jour les versions longues. Mais faudrait pour ça que je puisse choisir par quelles idées commencer. Petit à petit, les textes seront corrigés, pour une meilleur qualité, compréhension et visibilité.

* * *

_Musiques_

Tomoyo's Song - Yoru No Uta - Tomoe - Yasashisa no Tane

AKB48 - Sakura no Hanabiratachi

Clint Mansell (Requiem for a dream)

Tsubasa Chronicles - You Are My Love

Wish Opening - X 1999 Opening


	2. Les remakes (PDV Eriol,Anthony)

**LES REMAKES DE LA SAISON 3. ****SPÉCIAL ERIOL/ANTHONY/CLOW READ**

* * *

**_I  
_**

_Version Anime VF : Sakura/Anthony. __Sakura/Clow. __Anthony/Tiffany. Anthony/Ivan._

_**ÉPISODE 47. **__Très heureux de t'avoir retrouver Sakura, serrons-nous la main._

Sakura arrive à l'avance à son école. Tandis qu'elle enlève ses rollers pour les remplacer par ses chaussures, elle ne fait pas attention que non loin, presque derrière elle, il est là, ce garçon aux lunettes rondes, tout en cheveux noirs. Il l'observe discrètement, tendrement, impatient, fasciné.

Pour son premier jour d'école, qui coïncide avec le début d'un nouveau semestre, Anthony est également arrivé tôt dans l'établissement. Il a vu Sakura ! Il pourrait la reconnaitre entre mille. La veille, pour la première fois il l'avait entendu véritablement (se chamailler avec Kérobéros). La nuit lui avait paru interminablement longue. De la lointaine Angleterre, voilà qu'il se retrouve enfin à quelques distances, si petits mètres d'elle.

N'empêche, celle-ci est partie trop vite. Il est, à présent, plus qu'impatient de la revoir. Il sait que sa patience sera récompensée ; dans peu de temps, il sera dans sa classe et dès la première pause, il pourra lui parler. Car _il ira lui parler_. Obligé, qu'elle soit occupée ou non. De toute manière, il ne pourra pas se retenir bien longtemps. Il n'est même pas sûr de rester sage jusqu'à la pause, il va falloir qu'il évite de trop la dévisager devant toute la classe. C'est l'esprit complétement ailleurs, qu'Eriol se rend chez le proviseur pour régler quelques documents administratifs. Avec surement un peu de magie à l'œuvre, il est ajouté au registre, ressortant du bureau du principal avec une feuille d'admission. Moins hagard, il se rend ensuite à la salle des professeurs. Non non, il n'a aucun problème pour savoir où se trouve la salle des professeurs, il refuse poliment qu'on l'accompagne. Il toque, on lui ouvre, il se présente, un professeur lui prend la feuille, appelle le professeur Térada, qui se présente, il est son nouveau professeur principal, c'est ce qui est écrit sur la feuille, il lui demande de le suivre, ils se dirigent vers la classe de Sakura. Durant le trajet, ça parle du "mal du pays ? Non tout va bien", ça parle de la pluie (en Angleterre) et du beau temps (au Japon), qu'il a bien de la chance pour son jeune âge d'être bilingue... etc.

À la pause, il ne perd pas une minute et va parler avec Sakura.

* * *

**ÉPISODE 48. **_Tu sais que quand tu souris, tu es encore plus jolie que d'habitude. **  
**_

Sur le chemin de l'école, Anthony a des fleurs plein les bras. En ce deuxième jour d'école, il se familiarise avec les enfants de sa classe. Ils sont tous très gentils avec lui, ils adorent l'entendre parler en anglais, ils s'inquiètent de le savoir si loin de son pays, il est le seul européen dans les environs, il passe relativement inaperçu mais ça aurait été pire s'il était blond, il a droit à la même question "s'il a pas trop le mal du pays ?" Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il a accepté l'aide de Nadine pour une visite guidée, parce qu'elle est amie avec Sakura. Les amis de Sakura sont justement abordé par Ivan, ce dernier est en train de raconter un truc qui semble ultra important, alors il tend l'oreille... mais euh... il est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ou d'être bien réveillé...

Anthony offre une fleur à Sakura. À propos d'elle, il l'adore. S'il le pouvait, il modifierait l'emploi du temps de la classe pour que les cours durent plus longtemps. Pour la première épreuve, il a décidé d'éveiller son intérêt, sa méfiance et sa prudence avec une mystérieuse pluie perpétuelle. Le ciel sombre, le cliquetis apaisant de la pluie, qui ne cesse de tomber et glisser en vaguelette sur les quatre grandes fenêtres, ça donne une atmosphère confinée dans la salle de classe. Pendant le cours, il prend plaisir à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'en prive pas, d'autant plus que ça devient franchement amusant avec son voisin, jaloux comme un poux ! Il est intrigué par Lionel, son descendant est amoureux de Sakura, en plus d'être 'présent' ! À vrai dire, en venant s'installer auprès de Sakura comme il était prévu, il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer son descendant...

À la fin des cours, Anthony est déçu que ce soit déjà terminé. Si seulement il avait modifié l'emploi du temps de la classe... il se dépêche de ranger ses affaires pour suivre Sakura qui est déjà en train de partir.

* * *

**ÉPISODE 49. **_Mais non, c'est juste une question d'habitude._**  
**

Le troisième jour d'école commence avec un cours de math. Le soleil est de retour, tout le monde en rayonne de bonheur. Eriol attend le commencement du cours, il sait déjà que Sakura ne viendra pas aujourd'hui mais bon, il va faire avec, parce que c'est pas une raison pour commencer à sécher les cours... si ? Sans Sakura, le cours parait d'un coup moins intéressant, long et ennuyeux. Il n'a pas la chance de Lionel de pouvoir regarder à loisir par la fenêtre. Alors ses yeux se perdent souvent dans les longs cheveux de sa voisine de devant, terriblement ondulés. Ils échangent un sourire quand Tiffany se retourne, elle se sentait observer. Tiffany jette un coup d'œil à ses exercices, à la place de les lui cacher, il les lui propose, lui offrant son aide si besoin. Tiffany regarde Lionel qui grogne à coté d'eux. Anthony a terminé et pas lui. Lionel est excellent en mathématique, le meilleur de la classe en vérité. Et en général, c'est à lui qu'elle demande lorsqu'elle a une hésitation. Tentée, elle se laisse expliquer une erreur sur sa copie, sous les coups de crayon frénétique de Lionel qui se dépêche de finir.

Le lendemain, de retour en classe, Sakura fait le bonheur d'Anthony, il s'ennuie un peu moins quand elle est là. Il observe Sakura prendre le soleil, elle écrit une lettre. Elle a l'air de s'être bien reposé, il est temps de mettre en place sa prochaine épreuve. Mais il passe devant les fenêtres de la salle de musique et il en oublie littéralement sur quoi il était en train de réfléchir. Avec sa magie, il ouvre une fenêtre et saute par dessus. En un rien de temps, il est assis devant le piano noir et commence à jouer. La musique qui lui passe par la tête dans l'immédiat n'est autre que celle que la petite Tiffany chantait à son club de chorale. Elle n'avait pas seulement que des très beaux cheveux longs, elle avait également une très jolie voix, et chantait très bien. Peut être que...

Sakura, puis Tiffany, se retrouvent en sa compagnie, inexorablement attiré toute les deux par le son du piano, désireuse de savoir qui jouait aussi bien. Les deux filles veulent en écouter d'avantage, il cherche dans sa tête ... hmm, seule la musique angoissante d'un film d'horreur lui vient à l'esprit... mouais, pourquoi pas, il les prévient que ça risque de faire peur, elles ne comprennent pas. Il commence à jouer, Tiffany reconnait le film et sourit large tandis que la pauvre Sakura en frissonne d'effroi ! Nadine, qui sort toujours de nulle part dès que ça parle d'horreur, applaudit, Sakura hurle parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Nadine est tout bonnement ravie qu'Anthony sache jouer aussi bien la musique de son film préféré. Une histoire de manoir hantée... parait-il.

* * *

**ÉPISODE 49/50. **_Pourquoi cette question, tu t'ennuies ici ?_ **  
**

Contrairement aux enfants de son âge, qui écoutent attentivement en classe, rentre chez eux pour terminer leurs devoirs, jouer aux jeux vidéos, sortir en vélo ou s'adonner à la lecture de bande dessiné/mettre la table/ranger sa chambre/finir son assiette et se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain à l'école. Eriol est loin de cette insouciante rythme de vie. Il faut vite qu'il se trouve une occupation, sinon, il va devenir fou ! Sakura récupère lentement quand elle transforme une carte et il est ainsi contraint d'attendre plusieurs jours avant de recommencer une épreuve. Attendre. Il aurait peut être pas du détruire le piano, car depuis la destruction de celui-ci, les jours avaient été bien chiants, le piano, au moins l'aurait occupé ! Bien sur, passer du temps avec Sakura serait l'idéal mais présentement, elle est avec ses amies, entre filles à parler de peluche. Peut être aller voir Lionel... enfin, si ce dernier ne lui fait pas trop la tête. (Après tout, il a encore trop regardé Sakura en classe, toute la matinée...)

Se retrouvant tout seul (il vient de faire fuir Lionel) Anthony tombe sur Ivan. Il ne connait pas encore le jeune garçon mais moui pourquoi pas, il pourrait être d'une bonne compagnie. Ivan lui dit qu'il a croisé Lionel, il était bizarre, à courir comme un fou ! Anthony lui répond qu'il ne pensait pas être si effrayant... pourtant il lui a juste demandé de l'aide pour s'adapter, vu qu'il vient lui aussi d'ailleurs, d'Hong Kong.

Sur le trajet, Tiffany est bien gentille, elle lui fait la visite de la ville. Ils ne font pas du tout attention qu'ils trainent la patte et qu'ils se retrouvent bons derniers, loin loin loin derrière Sakura et Lionel, qui doivent les appeler pour qu'ils arrêtent de se taper la causette au beau milieu du trottoir. Anthony aime bien parler avec Tiffany et c'est aussi son cas visiblement. Lionel lui, lui fait toujours la tête : ben, oui c'est vrai quoi, voilà qu'il s'y met aussi avec Tiffany ! Les anglais, pff ! Sakura veut savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler tous les deux : Tiffany lui dit que c'est un secret. (En fait, ils parlaient de la proposition du professeur de musique à faire chanter Anthony. Parce qu'il a chanté tellement bien en classe qu'elle est venue lui solliciter son club, puisqu'il est nouveau et qu'il ne fait partie d'aucun club.) Pour dire la vérité, Anthony s'est vu contraint d'accepter la proposition du professeur s'il ne voulait pas décevoir la prof, Tiffany, mais aussi tous les autres qui participent à la chorale. C'est que ça peut être effrayant une vingtaine de paire de yeux suppliantes...

* * *

**ÉPISODE 51. **_Comme j'envie la personne à qui tu donneras cet ours ! _**  
**

Assis sur son banc, Sakura regarde les cartes qu'elle vient de sortir de son sac. Comme d'habitude, les cartes sont merveilleusement belles et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de leur regarder une par une. Mais à cause du nouveau sceptre qui a changé, leurs magies ne peuvent plus êtres activées aussi bien qu'avant. Cependant, si elles sont transformés, elle est en mesure de les utiliser. Pour chacune d'elle, Sakura se souvient de sa capture, de quoi la laisser dans ses pensées, pendant qu'Anthony s'approche. Il ne se voit pas rater une si belle occasion. Il fait exprès de la surprendre comme un fada, et parfait, elle les fait toutes tomber. Il ne manque pas de s'étouffer en milles excuses et l'aide à les ramasser, lui demandant évidement de quelles cartes il s'agit, elles sont drôlement belles. Ah, Dark, justement sa préférée, et puis oh Woody, Time, Sleep, et pleins d'autres, c'est même pas une feinte quand il se met à les contempler avec bonheur. Sakura lui fait croire qu'il s'agit d'un jeu de tarot divinatoire et une fois toutes les cartes dans ses mains, elle lui propose de tirer une carte au hasard ! Forcement, il tombe sur Dark. Il lui fait remarquer que les cartes sont en anglais, Dark, ça veut dire Obscurité.

**Autre version.** S'il tire au hasard, c'est sûr qu'il va tomber sur Dark. Alors... il tire une carte. C'est écrit Shield, ça veut dire bouclier. C'est positif tu crois ? Oui Anthony, tu es sous protection... mais pourquoi donc ? Plutôt par qui ! Je ne sais pas. Peut être en tirant une autre carte. Oui vas-y ! _ Bubbles_. Tu es protégé contre les bulles de savon ?! Sakura tire une carte à son tour. Serrure. Anthony s'amuse comme un petit fou, il en tire trois d'un coup, vu lesquelles ils tirent, c'est claire que les cartes sont très en colère contre lui : la chasse, la force et la boucle. Oh oh, un promesse de douce vengeance. Sakura fait pareil et en tire 3 aussi : la voix, le silence et le brouillard. Mais qu'est ce que tout cela veut bien vouloir dire ! Anthony lui fait part de son hypothèse. Alors voyons. Je suis protégé... contre un monstre probablement constitué de ... savon. S'il m'attrape, il va m'enfermer à clé dans un endroit, mon ouïe et ma vue me seront supprimés et ... je vais souffrir jusqu'à l'éternité par un chasseur très fort. Tout sourire, Anthony en tire une dernière pour le plaisir. Le Sucre. Aaaah... tout s'explique ! Il montre la carte. Tout ça pour une pâtisserie.

[Il se décide enfin à se rapprocher. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir pitié des oreilles de ce pauvre petit ourson, qui aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide. Et puis, je veux pas dire mais il a l'air de prendre beaucoup plaisir à couper les oreilles de ce pauvre ours en peluche, il pense couper ceux de Kero ou quoi ?]

* * *

**ÉPISODE 5X. **

Leur professeur de cuisine, une grande dame vêtue d'une jupe et d'un tablier, fait l'appel et demande à ses élèves de se mettre par trois, avec une fille ou un garçon obligatoire. Sandrine se met bien naturellement avec Ivan. Lionel n'étant pas là, Sakura et Tiffany cherchent un garçon pour former leur trio. C'est Tiffany qui prend les devants, prenant le bras d'Anthony pour le trainer vers leur table. Sakura n'a rien vu, elle regardait dans une autre direction. Alors elle sursaute quand elle voit subitement Anthony. S : "Anthony !" T : "C'est gentil de faire équipe avec nous !" A : "Aucun problème, ça me fait très plaisir. Et puis, c'est bien de changer d'équipe de temps en temps." T : "Anthony a entièrement raison, et puis, il va pouvoir te remonter un peu ta note en cuisine. S : "Hm hmm" ... grosse goutte d'eau sur la tête de la maitresse des cartes. Anthony est hilare et le cache tant bien que mal derrière ses lunettes entièrement blancs.

Chaque trio devait se mettre d'accord sur la pâtisserie qu'ils allaient présenter au reste de la classe. C'était sans compter sur les gouts personnelles de chacun. Ivan voulait par exemple un énorme gâteau en pain d'épice, presque aussi gros qu'une maison expliquait-il à ses voisines, comme il était courant d'en voir à l'époque du moyen âge...

* * *

**ÉPISODE 5X. **

Fin d'après-midi. Sakura rencontre Matthieu sur le chemin du retour de l'école. Elle est sur le trottoir, derrière lui et le reconnait de dos. Elle l'appelle et font le reste de la route ensemble. Tous les deux sont très fatigués, très envie de dormir. Sakura parce qu'elle a de nouveau transformer une carte. Yukito parce qu'il n'a presque plus d'énergie lunaire magique, Sakura - sa nouvelle maitresse - n'étant pas assez puissante et n'ayant pas assez d'énergie pour lui.

**Nouvelle version. **Fin des cours,en fin d'après midi. Sakura remonte avec Eriol, qui veille à ce qu'elle ne se cogne pas trop partout... Sakura remercie Anthony de l'accompagner. Ils discutent. Et sur le chemin, ils croisent Matthieu. Anthony fait la remarque qu'ils forment un duo d'enfer tous les deux, avec leurs yeux gonflés de sommeil. Une bonne nuit s'impose pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Eriol explique à un Yukito curieux qu'aujourd'hui, Sakura a faillit s'endormir, surtout à cause du professeur de littérature, qui lisait de sa voix monotone. (long silence) Yukito hésitera mais finalement, préféra ne pas dire que lui s'est pourtant belle et bien endormi à son cours d'histoire.

* * *

**TOME 9.**

Masaki Amamiya. En attendant Fujitaka, il voit passer un jeune garçon. (Eriol). Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est frappé, ce garçon ressemble à l'homme qu'il est justement sur le point de voir.

**Autre version.** Masaki connait déjà Eriol et tous les deux se saluent un très court instant. Eriol était passé chez Tomoyo et c'était justement le même jour où Masaki Amamiya était passé voir Sonomi. (Encore cette histoire de costumes à créer en binôme) Masaki s'était étonné tout seul face à ce singulier jeune garçon, d'origine anglaise, d'avoir autant l'impression d'un déjà-vu chez lui, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre un nom sur la personne à qui il ressemble. À présent qu'il va rencontrer Fujitaka, il sait à qui cet enfant ressemble.

* * *

L'école de Sakura organise un festival. Chaque classe se voit confier un spectacle. Sakura et Eriol vont se retrouver dans les même costumes des premières pages du tome 8. Sakura dans le rôle d'une jeune princesse. (elle a une couronne après tout.) C'est Eriol et Tomoyo qui créeront les costumes. Son rôle dans la pièce consiste à veiller sur la jeune princesse, sa main ne quittant jamais la sienne, il lui fera un second baiser (sur la main).

Eriol propose à Sakura de chanter en duo (avec un piano, jamais bien loin). Tomoyo ne ratera ça pour rien au monde, déjà prête à filmer. Sakura commence le premier solo et Eriol la surprendra car il chantera en anglais. Le matin même, alors qu'ils étaient de corvée de nettoyage tous les deux, Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler anglais, alors il s'en est souvenu et il lui a fait la petit surprise. Il savait le matin qu'il chanterait avec elle l'après midi.

Anthony s'amuse à faire croire à Sakura que sa version de lui-même en chat dans "Sakura aux pays des merveilles" est encore là.

Sakura parvient à inviter Anthony à manger en compagnie de son père.

Sakura a des problèmes. Des sorciers violents s'en prennent à elle. Elle est affaiblie, ils le savent et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là, pour profiter de sa faiblesse, ils ont le dessus sur elle. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas tenu compte d'Anthony, tout sourire, celui ci ne va pas se gêner pour intervenir soudainement et les expédier au loin !

Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas allé en cours. La veille, il combattait des vilains. Le combat l'a affaiblit. Des sorciers voulaient s'en prendre à Sakura. Avec Yué qui est faible, Sakura aussi, les cartes qui sont en perte de magie, c'est à lui et à ses deux gardiens de veiller à ce qu'on ne s'approche pas de Sakura. Ils surveillent Tomoéda avec un périmètre de sécurité. C'est ça aussi le but de leurs présences.

* * *

**II  
**

_Anthony!Clow/Anthony!Tony/Gothar/Ruby. _

Anthony, petit garçon anglais, sans pouvoirs magiques, d'une dizaine d'années, trouve une bien étrange clé, la clé de Clow Read. Depuis qu'il porte cette clé autour du cou, il est tantôt Clow, tantôt Anthony. (ça me rappelle Ginny et l'horcruxe de Tom Jedusor/Voldemort...) Au fil des jours, il oublie ce qu'il fait, ne se souvient pas avoir marché, rangé sa chambre ou fait ses devoirs, ses amis et ses parents le trouvent bizarre. Leur fils a un comportement des plus étranges : normal, c'est Clow qui est en face d'eux, à trop sourire comme il en a l'habitude. Les semaines passent et les choses deviennent plus claires : on lui parle dans sa tête, la clé qu'il a trouvé renferme l'âme d'un grand sorcier nommé Clow Read, la voix lui explique qu'il a des choses importantes à faire, à commencer, à terminer et qu'elles ne peuvent pas attendre. Donc, bref, la voix s'excuse car il va prendre un peu -beaucoup- de place dans sa tête à partir de maintenant. Cette histoire ne plait pas du tout à Anthony/Tony. Mais rien à faire, il se dispute sans arrêt avec la Voix mais c'est comme parler à un mur, son avis ne compte pas du tout, et puis ça craint trop, il ne veut pas partir au Japon, il ne sait même pas parler le japonais ! Avant d'arriver à Tomoéda, Clow fabrique ses deux gardiens, Ruby et Gothar. Ses deux là ont à faire tantôt à Anthony/Tony, tantôt à Anthony/Clow. Ruby est cruelle, elle se moque bien que l'enfant disparaisse au fond de sa propre conscience. Gothar se montre plus compatissant. Clow apprécie beaucoup Sakura, pour ce qu'elle représente. Alors qu'Anthony/Tony veut qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez lui ! Ce n'est franchement pas marrant pour lui, partout où il regarde, c'est écrit le japonais, les gens parlent le japonais. Parfois, il a de la chance, il tombe sur des gens qui parlent l'anglais. Pour ne pas qu'il cause des soucis à leur maitre, Samantha l'enferme systématiquement dans la maison, il déteste ce maudit manoir, et encore pire ce fauteuil, il peut même pas en bouger quand il se retrouve assis dessus. Il ne sait rien sur Sakura, il ne sait pas même pas ce qu'il fait au Japon. L'autre lui a rien dit. L'autre jour, il s'est réveillé en pleine classe, il y avait sur sa table des notes en japonais, et il tenait un stylo, un peu comme si l'autre était vraiment en train de suivre le cours. Il est resté sage, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qui se disait, et puis, la sonnerie de l'établissement a retenti et il s'est tranquillement dirigé avec quelques autres jusqu'à dans les couloirs. C'était hors de question de retourner en classe une fois la pause de récréation terminée, il fallait à tout prix qu'il profite de son éveil pour prendre le premier avion pour l'Angleterre. Mais Samantha, qui semble toujours savoir quand il s'éveille, est déjà là pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. Sous sa forme d'emprunt, il la craint moins, mais qui sait ce que cette folle dangereuse peut/va lui faire ! Sakura et toute sa classe, à la fenêtre de leur salle de cours, s'étonnent de voir Anthony partir, il est accompagné par une personne plus âgée, Sakura et ses amis reconnaissent Samantha, les autres pensent qu'il s'agit de sa grande sœur, un truc comme ça. Comme d'habitude, il s'est fait attraper. Pourtant, il l'avait semé dans les escaliers, il en était sûr. Mais il sait que Samantha n'a rien d'humaine et qu'un tour de magie a vite fait de lui donner les avantages qu'il n'a pas. A l'école, le cours reprend. Mais les chuchotements font trop de bruit : qu'est ce qu'il a, il est malade ? (_Rien à voir mais George Ushiromiya, il ressemble à Eriol.) _

* * *

_**III ** _

_Eriol/Sonomi/Nadéshiko/Fujitaka. Toya/Sakura/Tomoyo. _

Eriol a le même âge que Fujitaka et il est le véritable papa de Tomoyo, celui qui n'est 'jamais' énuméré dans l'univers de Card Captor Sakura. Il rencontre Sonomi lors du mariage de Nadéshiko et Fujitaka. Eriol et Fujitaka sont tous les deux les réincarnations de Clow Read. Eriol connait très très très bien Fujitaka, pour avoir été ensemble dans le même orphelinat, pour avoir fait leurs études ensemble, partir en voyage pour se perdre au milieu du désert/des égouts/une forêt remplie de cannibales fous dangereux, pour des fouilles archéologiques, etc. C'est lui qui encourage Fujitaka à ne pas laisser tomber sa dulcinée, malgré que sa famille ne soit pas pour. Concernant ses amours, il fait des montagnes russes avec Sonomi... parce que ben ouais, il faudra bien cinq ans pour que Tomoyo naisse enfin !

Eriol est toujours celui qui possède les pouvoirs de Clow, ainsi que toute la mémoire de Clow. Il sait que ça sera à lui d'aider Sakura (la fille de Fujitaka, il le sait) à transformer les cartes. Il n'en dira jamais rien à Fujitaka, gardant toute la vérité pour lui, et lui seul. Il sait tout du cheminement de leur destin : que Fujitaka rencontrera une charmante demoiselle maladroite et l'épousera, il l'encouragera à ne pas laisser tomber malgré le rejet des membres de sa famille. Il y a de quoi l'encourager, évidement, puisque sinon, pas de Sakura qui nait cinq ans après le mariage ! Quand même, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il assistera au mariage de son alter-égo, sans dire à ce dernier qu'il deviendra inexorablement veuf d'ici 3 ans. C'est également au cours de ce mariage qu'il croisera le regard de Sonomi. Parce qu'il est l'ami de Fujitaka, surtout celui qui a fait foiré tous ses plans pour qu'elle se débarrasse du professeur, elle l'a prise en grippe. À chaque fois qu'elle vient le voir, c'est pour lui écraser le visage avec son sac.

Eriol n'est jamais bien loin de Fujitaka et Sonomi jamais bien loin de Nadéshiko alors les repas à 4, ça arrive de temps à autres. Au début, Toya était le seul enfant. Et puis, dix ans plus tard par exemple, les choses ont évolué de telles sortes qu'ils sont toujours 4 adultes à table mais désormais 3 enfants. Les petites Sakura et Tomoyo, contentes de faire de Toya leur nouvelle poupée !

**Autre version.** Fujitaka est au courant de tout, il sait qui il est et il a la moitié des pouvoirs de Clow Read. Eriol (même âge que lui) n'est jamais bien loin : aux yeux de la famille Kinomoto, c'est l'ami d'enfance de leur papa, celui qui l'accompagne dans ses recherches, à travailler à des heures pas possible le soir à l'université. (parfois évidement, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour laisser le champ libre à Sakura) Ils sont donc deux (ensemble et parfois pas) à aider Sakura (moins dangereusement) à transformer les cartes. À la fin, elle aura droit à des révélations bien lourdingues ! Mais tout aussi Happy End.

* * *

**_ IV_**

_Anthony/Tiffany. Clow/Sakura._

**Prologue à l'épisode 63.** Dans le bus qui les conduit à la piscine/à la station de ski, Anthony et Tiffany sont l'un à coté de l'autre. Tiffany est au courant pour Anthony, à savoir que c'est lui qui combat Sakura, qu_'il est_ Clow Read. Sakura n'en sait strictement rien, idem pour Lionel. À force de se donner des rendez-vous en privée, ils forment une sorte de couple _bizarre._ (aux yeux de la classe.)

_Flash bask._

_À Noël, dans l'épisode 60, Tiffany a filmé les exploits de Sakura du coté d'Anthony. Elle était dans les bois, en compagnie de Gothar et Ruby. Cette fille est folle. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est filmer Sakura !?_

_Dans l'épisode 59, elle se retrouve toute seule dans la salle de classe de l'école. C'est là qu'Anthony lui est apparu. D'abord une silhouette au fond de la classe, près du tableau. Mais elle l'appellera Anthony et il apparaitra en plus claire, avec le sourire. Depuis quand sait-elle ? Depuis... qu'elle a assemblé toutes les données, qui font bien trop de coïncidence : d'abord, il est nouveau, ensuite, les fils, le marque-page, l'ours en peluche de Sakura, les moutons. Sans oublier son comportement en bonne et du forme, il se comporte comme un adulte le ferrait dans un corps d'enfant, obligé de rester sagement en classe. Il s'occupe tant bien que mal comme un adulte. Sur ce banc par exemple, où il lit, jambes croisées, il ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'elle imagine de Clow Read. Il s'était montré plus prudent n'empêche, car depuis l'épisode 54 (Sakura aux pays des merveilles) il n'a plus laissé le moindre indice. (Dans l'épisode 55, Gothar dévore toutes les sucreries, il n'intervient pas. Dans l'épisode 56, il a fait croire une panne d'ascenseur. Dans l'épisode 57, Yué et Kéro ne peuvent reprendre leur forme d'emprunt. C'est seulement dans l'épisode 59 donc, l'épisode actuel, où il lui apparait dans la classe, qu'elle aura à nouveau un indice sur lui, car il utilise un ballon de basket et ils ont eut basket en sport le matin même. Elle a son numéro de téléphone et le soir après de retour chez elle, elle lui téléphone. Elle voulait lui dire en fait qu'elle ne dirait rien à Sakura, il doit avoir ses raisons et son instinct lui dit qu'il ne fait pas ça pour causer du mal à Sakura._

_Le lendemain, épisode 59, la journée promettait d'être des plus étranges. Même Samantha le dit. La veille Anthony avait parlé à Tiffany avec la voix de Clow Read et c'était pareil au téléphone. A l'école, il redevient Anthony, avec sa voix d'enfant. Stéphanie débarque. Anthony et Tiffany parlent d'elle. (C'est la fiancée de Lionel?) Ahah, sacré Tiffany, elle a fait mouche ! Le grand Clow Read ne savait pas ça. Le petit Lionel est fiancé, mais Sakura, il l'aime non ? Ils discutent de l'aide qu'elle a apporté à la chasse aux cartes. C'est pas une conversation aussi chaleureuse qu'on le pense, le comportement d'Anthony oscille entre celui d'Anthony et de Clow. Contre l'attaque des pingouins, Tiffany aurait pu être très blessé. Elle courrait pas vraiment de risque, mais elle est tombée et c'est là que ça aurait pu être fatale pour elle, c'est le genre d'imprévu/maladresse qui fait toute la différence, Anthony est soulagé que Shaolan l'est protégé aussi vite. Pour ça qu'il lui téléphonera pour lui dire qu'il est désolée de lui avoir fait peur et savoir si elle avait encore bobo à la jambe, mais elle le rassurera, ce n'est qu'une égratignure._

_Dans l'épisode 60, Tiffanny aborde Anthony avec des gâteaux ... et comme elle avait peur que ça suffisait pas, elle a même ramené une bouteille. C'est pour le remercier pardi car grâce à lui, elle peut filmer Sakura utiliser la magie des cartes ! Elle lui supplie d'être toujours prévenue quand il donne des épreuves à Sakura. les gâteaux et l'alcool, c'est pour l'amadouer... (elle a demandé à Kéro...) Ce qu'elle veut dire par là, c'est qu'elle veut continuer à participer aux exploit de Sakura, et qu'elle ne lui en veut pas pour sa blessure avec les pingouins. Il n'est pas d'accord ! Ça peut être dangereux ! Mais avec les gâteaux et l'alcool, il finit par accepter et c'est comme ça que Tifanny filmera les exploit de Sakura dans les bois, en compagnie de Gothar et Ruby qui la protègent._

Fin Flash Bask.

Durant le trajet en bus, c'est long. Il dort, elle lui propose des friandises, il lit, elle filme, ils discutent avec leurs voisines de devants et derrières, qui se sont levés de leurs sièges. Ivan et Anthony racontent des bobards, Sandrine et Tiffany les font taire. Sur les pistes de ski, Tiffany et Anthony se sont une petite vitesse entre eux, puisqu'ils savent bien skier.

_Nouveau Flash Back._

_Dans l'épisode 61, quand la famille Kinomoto se rend au sanctuaire pour le nouvel an. Dominique et Suzanne discutent avec un homme et Tiffany chuchote à Sakura de regarder. Sakura, c'est un anglais ! Ah ? Mais oui, je crois même que c'est le père d'Anthony. Aaaah ! Tu as peut être raison. Sakura aura la même impression qu'avec Anthony, que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle rencontre la personne qu'elle ne connait pas. Les deux parents expliqueront qu'il est venu s'adresser à eux pour savoir s'il parlait par hasard anglais, ce qui est leurs cas. Il cherchait son chemin, un truc comme ça. Tout souriant, Dominique fera de l'air à Suzanne, qui est rouge... il ne dira rien du tout, même s'il a tout à fait compris que ce court entrevu avec cet homme lui a fait de l'effet. Vous les hommes, vous n'êtes que des grossiers personnages. Réaction de Sakura, : Wouah, qu'est ce qu'il est beau. (faut pas le prendre mal, c'est une réaction qu'elle a assez souvent en fait, si on regarde bien : elle dit la même chose de Katia, de Suzanne, certaines cartes aussi comme Light et Dark, et puis, nulle doute qu'elle trouve Tiffany et sa maman magnifique, elle trouve Yué très beau et Anthony très mignon.)_

_Fin du second FlashBask._

A l'école, c'est comme une nouvelle routine. À chaque fois qu'elle le voit lire un livre sur ce banc, elle se rapproche et vient lui parler, en sachant que ce n'est pas exactement à Anthony qu'elle s'adresse mais à Clow Read. Celui ci a changé de voix et elle le vouvoie.

**Épisode 64.** La classe de Thomas, Samantha et Matthieu font un film. Tout le monde chez Anthony. Retour du papa. Anthony alterne les rôles.

**Autre version :** Anthony est le véritable fils de Clow. Il n'a pas les pouvoirs de son père et fait attention à ne pas se dévoiler à Sakura pour ne pas détruire les plans de son père. Il reste cela dit un garçon bien mystérieux.

**Autre version :** Clow vient dans le futur pour la journée du nouvel an, il s'est un peu ... perdu, semble-t-il. Mais tout va bien, Eriol est là pour que Sakura ne le reconnaisse pas...

**Autre version :** Watanuki et Yuko ne sont pas loin.

**Épisode 65.** Sakura rejoint Anthony dans le labyrinthe. Il a pris son apparence adulte. Il ne lui efface pas la mémoire.

**Épisode 66.** Lors du festival au sanctuaire, sous une forme adulte, il attend Sakura sous l'arbre sacré du parc.

_Flasha Bask._

_Épisode 57. Clow/Anthony arrive non pas d'Angleterre mais de l'arbre sacré du sanctuaire, tout droit du passé. _

_Fin du Flash Bask._

**Episode 67.** Sakura retourne dans le passé et comprend que Clow a des problème avec la carte scellé, qui n'est autre que Tiffany ...

**Episode 68.** Tiffany s'éveille en tant que carte du néant. (Clow sauve in extremis Sakura.)

**Episode 69**. Yué et Kérobéros se retiennent pas pour sauter sur Clow, avant que celui-ci ne retourne à son époque, par l'arbre sacré.

* * *

**_V_**

_Anthony/Tiffany. Clow/Sakura  
_

L'école de Sakura participe à une kermesse. Anthony est sélectionné pour s'occuper des costumes. Gothar lui demande pourquoi il fait équipe avec Tiffany, l'amie de Sakura. C'est parce que Tiffany, immédiatement après les cours, est venue le voir pour le supplier d'accepter son aide ! Il s'est senti obligé d'accepter... pour dire à stricte vérité, parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne se suicide s'il refuse ! Anthony rentre à sa maison, Gothar lui souhaite la bienvenue, Samantha n'est pas encore revenue de l'école, elle doit surement trainé avec ce Thomas, le grand frère de la nouvelle maitresse des cartes et la forme d'emprunt de Yué, Matthieu. Anthony lui parait épuisé. Pas magiquement, il le trouve juste préoccupé par ses pensées, un peu comme quand il pense à Mademoiselle Moreau. Puisqu'Anthony et Tiffany ont tous les deux un même projet, elle a invité ce dernier chez elle pour commencer les préparatifs.

**Autre version :** Anthony a pris les devants et c'est donc Tiffany qui s'est vu proposer à travailler chez lui. Jamais trop rassuré, Suzanne passe un coup de fil à la maison d'Anthony, pour avoir un premier échange avec les parents de ce dernier. Elle est à son travail et attend qu'on décroche le combiner. C'est Gothar qui décroche.  
Autre version : Suzanne met le haut-parleur et Tiffany peut écouter la conversation.

Suzanne se présente, Gothar appelle fort mais doucement Anthony. Autre version : c'est Samantha qui décroche le combiner et elle l'appelle en hurlant, Gothar ronchonne qu'elle n'est pas obligé de crier comme ça, ils entendent très bien !

Anthony prévient juste avant de leur passer que son père ne parle que l'anglais. Évidement, il s'agit d'Anthony avec la voix de Clow Read, parlant en anglais avec Suzanne qui sait très bien parler la langue, à son travail elle est généralement en contact avec des étrangers.

Le lendemain à l'école, Tiffany explique à Anthony que la voix de son père est tout à fait charmante, elle n'a jamais vu sa maman aussi intimidée lors d'un appel téléphonique, elle qui passe strictement toute sa journée au téléphone ! Elle lui demande ce qu'il fait comme métier, Anthony lui dit qu'ils sont venus au japon justement pour son travail, ce qu'il prononce par la suite est une longue phrase qui s'intitule les recherches de son supposé père... comme si fait exprès, le père d'Anthony n'a pas de prénom, et personne n'en semble embarrassé, il s'agit d'un sortilège. Même si elles n'ont jamais été faites en réalité, toutes les personnes ont en souvenir les présentations mais que malheureusement, ce souvenir est comme un rêve lointain, alors on ne se souvient plus du nom de celui-ci et on n'ose pas le demander.

Au portail de l'école, Sakura et Lionel se disent au revoir. C'est avec surprise qu'il voit Tiffany bondir sur Anthony, qui justement passait pas loin pour rentrer chez lui. Une nouvelle fois, prenant ses mains jointes dans les siennes, elle lui propose/supplie d'aller chez elle sans plus tarder, pour commencer les costumes bien-sur. Elle est trop impatiente, elle ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps. Son enthousiasme est si grand que ses yeux explosent d'étoiles scintillantes. Amusé, et un peu pris au dépourvu aussi, il accepte et en moins de deux, le voilà tirer vers une longue limousine noire, garée à quelques mètres, entourée de l'escorte de la jeune fille, une dizaine de grandes femmes en noires et lunettes de soleil. Il ne craint pas grand chose, c'est lui le plus grand sorcier du monde après tout, mais elles sont quand même impressionnantes, toutes ses femmes, alors ouais, Tiffany le pousse pour monter à bord du véhicule, il n'osait pas. Elle dit au revoir à ses deux amis, d'un grand signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans la voiture, qui démarre en trombe. Dépêchons de rentrer ! Vite vite vite ! Bien mademoiselle. À coté d'elle, Anthony met respectueusement sa ceinture.

**Autre version :** un kekai magique englobe mystérieusement la résidence de Tiffany. Cela intrigue Anthony, qui justement en fait part à Gothar. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il doit faire équipe avec la jeune amie de Sakura, il a fait exprès de se retrouver en binôme avec elle pour la réalisation des costumes du festival. Avec le kekai, il ne sait pas où se situe la maison et encore moins à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. Pour lever le sortilège, il doit être invité, c'est la seule solution. Alors il est tout satisfait quand évidement, Tiffany lui a proposé de venir chez elle pour travailler ensemble. Gothar applaudit la sournoiserie de son maitre, qui ne recule devant rien. Pourquoi la maison de Tiffany est-elle protegé par un kekai, c'est ce qu'il veut découvrir. (À considérer Tiffany comme la forme d'emprunt de la carte du néant)

Servant le gâteau à la terrasse de sa magnifique résidence, Suzanne s'est scrupuleusement libérée pour rencontrer en personne ce jeune ami de Tiffany. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais fait un tel déplacement mais le coup de téléphone avec le père de ce dernier l'a si chamboulement envoutée que c'est avec une envie dévorante qu'elle a tout laissé en plan à son bureau pour sprinter à bord de sa voiture de sport. Face à elle, Anthony en reste médusée. Tiffany veut savoir pourquoi il regarde sa mère de cette façon. Suzanne ressemble à Yuko. Il lui dit doucement que sa maman Suzanne ressemble beaucoup à une personne de sa connaissance. Ah oui ? Qui ça ? (Que dire ? Le grand amour de Clow Read. Le grand amour de mon père. (Oh ! Ta maman Anthony ?!) Il hoche la tête mais son sourire n'a jamais été aussi hésitant et indécis. Faire passé Clow pour son père, ça passe encore. Mais le voilà maintenant en train de faire passer Yuko pour sa mère et donc parallèlement son épouse puisque c'est lui qui à l'occasion assure le rôle du père Clow. Sacre bleu, la mythomania d'Ivan l'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? Sa santé mentale est en grand péril !

Prise d'intérêt, Tiffany lui demande comment était sa maman. Anthony parle d'elle au passé, après tout, elle est véritablement morte sa douce Yuko. Enfin douce, façon de parler, il lui dit qu'elle ressemblait à Suzanne, avec des cheveux bien, bien plus longs, ainsi que noirs. Mais les cheveux de Suzanne au naturel sont noirs, puisque Tiffany vend la mèche, sa maman se fait une coloration embrun. En la comparaison à Suzanne, il explique qu'elle aussi était une femme sacrément belle mais aussi sacrément autoritaire, elle détestait perdre et maniait les hommes à la baguette, ou plutôt aux coups de pieds aux derrières. Tandis que Tiffany rigole toute amusée, Suzanne se sent gênée, de ne pas pouvoir détromper cette dernière affirmation, surtout que pas plus tard que ce matin, son pauvre collègue s'en en massé douloureusement le derrière, à la bonne heure ! Tiffany lui chuchote discrètement que sa maman est comme ça elle aussi. Bien sur, elle défend sa maman en disant qu'elle ne lui a jamais donné de coup de pied aux fesses. Suzanne s'empourpre, offusquée ! Bien sur qu'elle ne le fait jamais sur sa Tiffany chérie, c'est l'impensable quelle monstre elle serait si ! Et toi Anthony, est ce que ta maman te donnait des coups de pieds aux derrière quand tu faisais des bêtises ?! La question qui le prend totalement au dépourvu, surtout qu'elle semble très amusée d'imaginer ce que cela donne en image. Une personne normale se serait senti offusqué, c'est assez mal placé et irrespectueux (d'ailleurs Suzanne est en train de hurler à la mort. Sa Tiffany, que lui est-il passé par la tête de dire une chose pareil ! Et puis : que l'on maltraite des si innocents enfants, impensable ! Si elle avait un lance flamme en cet instant, son jardin se transformerait en enfer, à défaut de pouvoir le viser sur les malfaisants.) Anthony gardent son mystérieux et doux sourire; La réponse est si évidente que même Tiffany la connait : non, moi aussi elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Il n'a jamais eut la chance d'avoir connu Yuko, elle est morte bien avant sa naissance. Et tout comme Suzanne, il sait au fond de lui que Yuko, en mère, n'aurait pas été du genre à faire du mal à son enfant. À vrai dire, je pouvais faire toutes les bêtises du monde, c'est à peine si elle pouvait m'en vouloir.

**Autre version :** Si seulement les souvenirs de Clow ne lui passait pas incessamment dans la tête à ce moment là, il ne ferrait pas une mine si mélancolique et il n'aurait pas inconsciemment prononcé les mots qui lui passait par l'esprit. Peut être que si elle l'avait fait plus souvent, ça aurait changé quelque chose. Oh my god, il réalise que trop tard qu'il vient de dire ça à voix haute. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sent autant embarrassé. En plus, c'est complétement faux, il n'a jamais connu Yuko, elle est morte bien avant sa naissance. Mais bon, il ne peut pas effacer ce qu'il vient de dire, ça ferrait bien trop bizarre. Rah, dans quel galère sait-il fourré, c'est bien la première fois qu'il lui arrive un truc pareil ! De mauvaise fois, il met ça sur le dos d'Ivan, c'est certain, ça ne peut être que sa faute, c'est lui qui l'embarque chaque jour dans des histoires à improviser ! Il se vengera...


	3. Les suites (Saison 4, Saison, etc) )

**UNIVERS CARD CAPTOR SAKURA.**

**SUITE**

* * *

**I**

Sakura chantonne tranquillement dans sa chambre, c'est dimanche, il fait beau et ça sent trop bon le chocolat ! Kéro s'est éclipsé pour descendre en bas, attiré par la délicieuse odeur. Fujitaka, seul et tranquille dans sa cuisine, prépare les gâteaux avec de la garniture. Seulement voilà, Kéro s'amuse à en avaler trop plein, dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Le gardien se croit tellement plus malin, ce n'est pas la réincarnation de Clow Read qui va surpasser super Kérobéros... mais Fujitaka finira par lui mettre la main dessus. Huum... très adroit avec son couteau quand même l'autre réincarnation, n'est-il pas Kéro ? De retour dans la chambre de sa maitresse, _il se planque_ dans son placard. Kéro ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kéro ? Tu as l'air... traumatisé, quelque chose te fait peur ? _Il est puni_ (et tremble encore de tous ses petits membres) mais plutôt mourir que le dire à Sakura ! À l'heure du repas, Sakura complimente son papa que ses gâteaux sont délicieux. L'air de rien, à jouer avec son couteau, il sourit... où est Kérobéros ? Elle lui dit que Kéro n'est pas dans son assiette, il n'est pas ressorti de sa petite chambre et n'a pas joué à ses jeux-vidéos, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'a.

* * *

**II**

Dix ans plus tard. Les pouvoirs de Sakura augmentent au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit et il lui arrive donc parfois de créer des nouvelles cartes de Sakura. La carte de la jeunesse et la carte de la vieillesse, apportant leur lots d'aventures bizarres. Grâce aux pouvoirs de sa maitresse qui grandit, Kéroberos peut avoir une troisième apparence : Humaine. La maitresse a bien grandi. Pas de quelques centimètres, beaucoup grandi. Maintenant, ce n'est plus une petite fille, mais une vraie demoiselle, de 20-22 ans. Ses pouvoirs se sont considérablement développés. Clow peut être content de lui, les gardiens et les cartes ne craignent rien avec une magicienne comme Sakura. Au cours de ses dix dernières années, Sakura a été plutôt irrégulière, il y a eu des longues périodes de vide, et ensuite, tout le contraire, des longues périodes où la magie était importante pour la jeune maitresse.

Elle vit seule dans son appartement à Tokyo et Kéro est toujours là, jamais loin de Sakura. (Ne pas me demander où est Shaolan, j'en sais rien !) Grâce aux pouvoirs de cette dernière, il peut se transformer désormais en 3 formes. Ça s'est manifesté un jour, comme ça, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il pouvait le faire. Et il l'a fait, se mettant en boule entre ses grandes ailes dorés et a laissé la magie influé en lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était pas un fauve mais un humain : un humain-homme des plus étranges au début, à cause de sa mauvaise habitude de se croire un fauve et d'en oublier ses deux jambes ... ainsi que les bonnes manières ! Il s'était précipité à la recherche de Sakura pour lui apprendre l'incroyable nouvelle ! Mais celle-ci avait prit peur, ne le reconnaissant pas...

Durant deux ans, Yukito et Toya se sont mis d'accord pour vivre dans un appartement à Tokyo, ensemble pour poursuivre leur étude à l'université. Et puis, Toya est entré dans une société international et il est parti soudain à l'étranger pour plusieurs mois. Yukito, triste de se retrouver seul, invitait souvent Sakura. Bien que son cœur appartenait au frère de la chasseuse de carte, il lui était impossible de le suivre dans ses voyages, il ne pouvait se séparer de sa maitresse. La première fois que Yukito avait accompagné Toya, il n'avait pas pu rester jusqu'à la fin. Le mal être de son autre lui, le fait d'être loin des cartes, du livre, de Kéroberos, et puis surtout de sa maitresse et mystérieusement, de la seconde réincarnation de son ancien maitre. Toya avait beau être le fils, et le premier dans le cœur de Yukito, il n'était pas grand chose pour Yué, et s'il y a bien une chose que Yué ne peut faire, c'est caché ses sentiments à Toya, qui a la fâcheuse tendance à savoir lire en lui, même quand il n'apparait pas ! Finalement, Toya arrêta les voyages et finit par s'installer à Tokyo. Sakura parvient à séparer Yué de Yukito. Toya finit par habiter avec Yukito dans un appartement à Tokyo. Et Sakura resta avec Yué et Kérobéros dans son appartement. Tomoyo partit ensuite en Angleterre. Dans une école pensionnat, inscrit par sa mère. Stylisme. (On se croirait dans un drama. La belle Madison rencontre le beau Eli dans le bus. C'est un garçon plein de talent, qui hésite encore entre styliste ou peintre, car il a un sacré coup de crayon mais il sait coudre, confectionne ses propres créations. L'école est immense, pas toujours la joie mais heureusement, c'est lui qui va lui apporter de la joie. Eriol, une fois de retour en Angleterre, est resté quelques années un enfant, pour finalement se vieillir d'un coup, à l'âge qu'il devrait avoir, le même que Fujitaka. Il l'a fait pour Kaho, sa 'femme' car il l'a demandé en mariage, voulant fonder une famille avec elle. Ils ont eut une petite fille. Et Kaho s'est éteinte, tragiquement, comme Nadeshiko. Malédiction. Fujitaka le réconforte, il est bien le seul à comprendre ce qu'il peut bien ressentir. tomoyo en angleterre, bus pour son école, un garçon eriol avec chapeau noir s'assoit a coté d'elle ; madison

* * *

**III**

Tiffany explique à sa mère que Sakura est une magicienne. Parce que, le plus simplement du monde, sa mère est tombée sur sa collection de vidéo. Je ne pense pas que Suzanne soit vraiment très hystérique si elle apprend ce genre de nouvelle. Je la vois garder son calme, garder le secret, simplement parce qu'il s'agit de Sakura et qu'elle adore Sakura. En revanche, là où je l'imagine devenir hystérique, c'est quand Tiffany lui fait comprendre que le père de Sakura, il est légèrement spécial lui aussi, car il est la seconde réincarnation du sorcier Clow Read, le créateur des dites cartes magiques. Suzanne est intriguée et souhaite savoir quelques détails, comme par exemple, le livre, il était dans la bibliothèque de son père ? Tiffany lui répondra oui, et qu'il était en soit, 'normal' qu'il y soit car... révélation, le père de Sakura n'est autre qu'une réincarnation de Clow lui aussi, et que donc, ce n'était pas vraiment une coïncidence que ce soit Sakura et non une autre fille qui deviennent la chasseuse de cartes. Suzanne va penser que Dominique avait des pouvoirs et qu'il cachait bien son jeu pendant toutes ses années ! Raison de plus pour le haïr XD Tiffany aura beau lui dire qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir jusqu'à dernièrement, peine perdue, sa mère ne l'écoute plus.

* * *

**IV**

Tomoyo en danger. Mais on ne TOUCHE PAS à l'amie de Sakura sans en subir les conséquences. Surtout si c'est pour lui faire du mal. C'est encore pire si on veut faire chanter Sakura par son intermédiaire parce qu'elle est la maitresse des cartes et qu'on convoite sa magie. Tomoyo, la faiblesse, l'inoffensive amie qui n'a pas de pouvoir, une faiblesse à exploiter. Mais Sakura, Godzilla. Combattre le feu par le feu, c'est un peu comme ça qu'elle a vaincu les plus puissantes cartes, les plus téméraires. Elle ne passe pas par quatre chemin, ils ont voulu la guerre, ils vont l'avoir. Tomoyo secouru, tout est bien qui finit bien., Happy end.

**Autre version.** Tomoyo en danger, mais pas à cause de la magie de Sakura, c'est à cause de sa maman, qui a toujours été bien riche. Un coup de fil à la maison des Kinomoto, de la part de Sonomi en état de panique, leur apprendra que Tomoyo a disparu, completement introuvable. Sakura accompagnera son père à la grande maison de sa cousine. Thomas et Matthieu sont pas présents. Il n'y a que Kérobéros, qui peut déjà prendre une forme humaine. Sakura passe la nuit dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, elle est réveillée par des cries dans le salon. Elle s'y précipite, en pyjama, et voit Sonomi la main sur le cœur, mais ce n'est pas des nouvelles sur Tomoyo qui est la raison de son état, c'est en fait ... Kérobéros en humain au milieu de son salon, qu'elle dévisage comme s'il était en flammes! Sonomi connait Kérobéros, oui, le fauve. Sonomi est au courant de la magie de Sakura. Elle est tombée sur les vidéos et a demandé des explications à sa fille. Dans les explications, elle se souvient de Tomoyo lui parler de la peluche jaune de Sakura, parlante, se transformant en un gros fauve avec des ailes, un gardien au pouvoir du soleil, qui crache du feu et qui mange énormément de gâteau. Elle sait à quoi ressemble Kéro et Kérobéros, pour avoir vu quelques vidéos. Mais Kéro, en peluche, s'était changé non pas en fauve mais en humain. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais vu dans les vidéos. Et elle reconnait cet homme. Elle l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois en compagnie de Tomoyo, ces derniers temps. Pas tout à fait jeune, pas tout à fait adulte, elle avait consenti à lui faire confiance car il était un ami de Sakura, qu'elle disait. Elle réalise qu'il est le gardien ! Kéro ronchonne, que pour discuter, c'est mieux sous cette forme. Même si ça implique un tas de révélation à assimiler. Il poursuit. Et n'y va pas par quatre chemin. Il a bien entendu ce qui a été dit : Tomoyo s'est faite kidnapper et on a demandé une rançon à Sonomi pour la récupérer. Sakura en cri d'effroi. Fujitaka la réconfortera. Sonomi ne le lui dit pas, le contact visuel suffit, il a très bien compris ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut sa fille. Il avait déjà pris sa dé voit dans le regard de Sakura et Fujitaka-san qu'ils lui demandent aussi la même chose. Il dit juste une phrase : 'je reviens, pas pour bien longtemps." Tomoyo est garder kidnapper quelque part dans la ville de Tokyo. Ces 'voyous', qui ne pensaient pas être trop en difficulté après avoir déjoué les gardes du corps de la mère, auront du souci à se faire quand ils verront débarquer dans leur repère un ... Yakuza ? Enfin, ils en seront jamais sûr que ça en était un, c'était un vrai sauvage, qui a tout cassé, tout fait flambé, ils savent pas comment il a fait pour les secousses qui a ébranlé le sol mais ça semblait provenir de lui, à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied devant l'autre.

* * *

**V**

Fanart. Tranquille avec Yué et Kéro dans sa chambre, Sakura fait une tresse avec les longs cheveux du juge, qui se laisse faire.

Sakura et ses deux gardiens sont ensemble dans la chambre de Sakura. Sakura et Kéro jouent une partie ensemble devant le petit écran de la télévision, Sakura perd, Kéro crie sa victoire, elle riposte qu'il a trop l'avantage, il joue plus souvent qu'elle. Il y a un énorme saladier de pop corn, un plateau de thé, tasses, sucre, lait, petits gateaux, c'est les vacances de Noel, le chauffage a été mis à fond pour pas prendre froid. pour ne pas geler car elle est assise par terre, elle a étendu sa couette sur le sol avec tous les coussins de la maison qu'elle a put trouver. La partie terminée, elle se rend compte qu'elle a négligé Yué. qui devrait s'ennuyer à les regarder jouer ! La dernière chose qu'il faisait, c'était lire un livre, avec son ipod dans une oreille. Elle le regarde, il dort.

* * *

_**VI**_

Les Clow Card sous formes d'emprunts. Parce que les pouvoirs de Sakura grandissent toujours. Et qu'ils ont une personnalité humaine maintenant. Watery et Firey, sont respectivement de jeunes âges. Ils se jalousent et se foudroient du regard à longueur de journée... c'est l'amour fou ! Wendy et Earthy, très discrètes toutes les deux, d'une beauté incroyable, elles attirent les regards, on ne les dérange pas trop, on a peur de s'approcher. Contrairement à Light et Dark, qui toujours fourré ensemble, on les aborde très facilement, elles explosent de rires, bavardent, taquinent toujours gentiment tout ce qui s'approche. Des vrais Divas, incroyablement belles elles aussi. Woody est l'intermédiaire entre Wendy et Earthy, si Woody n'est pas là, les deux autres se séparent chacune de son coté. Shadow, il s'approche toujours lentement derrière les deux jumelles, avec l'intention de faire peur. Light déteste ça parce qu'elle est la seule à toujours sursauter ! Furieuse, elle lui jette des boules d'énergies blanches pour le faire partir, sous le rire hystérique de Dark.

* * *

**VII**

Dans la chambre de Sakura, certaines cartes de Sakura s'amusent entre elles. Big, la belle carte de la croissance, joue discrètement avec sa baguette. La Furie est très mécontente de voir grossir sa balle. Sakura en rigole de bon cœur avec Light et Dark et les jumeaux (sur leurs genoux), jusqu'à qu'elle voit sa petite clé prendre du poids autour de son cou, et devenir aussi grosse que son lit. Parce qu'elle commence à grossir trop les petits objets de sa chambre, Sakura lui confisque sa baguette ! Toya et Fujitaka passeront dans sa chambre pour savoir pourquoi elle crie comme ça. Elle leur dira toute gênée que ce n'est rien, juste la carte de la croissance qui extériorise sa joie à travers son pouvoir. Fujitaka va avoir droit à deux somptueuses jumelles de chaque coté en un rien de temps. Toya va se coltiner pour sa part les jumeaux facétieux. Furie veut dormir sur les genoux de sa maitresse, et veut des caresses. Le temps passe, Sakura a posé la baguette à coté d'elle. Big fait la connaissance du gros chat du voisin, qui frappé par un coup de foudre, ne tarde pas à avoir des cœurs à la place des yeux. Pour elle, il va chiper la baguette magique mais il s'enfuit avec lorsque Sakura essaye de l'attraper. Dans la rue, il grossit et Sakura peut voir ses oreilles dépassées des maisons.

**Autre version**. Big, la carte de la croissance, a perdu sa baguette magique. Celle qui lui permet de faire grossir les choses. Sa baguette tombe entre les mains des copines d'école de Sakura. Un chat va devenir énorme et la pauvre Big, si Yué n'avait pas été là pour l'attraper et s'envoler avec elle dans les airs, se serait fait griffer ou écraser. En courant, Sakura/Tomoyo/Shaolan arrivent. Sakura demande si elle est blessée, parce qu'elle ne bouge pas. Yué répond que non, tout va bien, elle se remet de ses émotions, ça doit bien être la première fois pour Big d'être ainsi malmené. Avec les cartes, Yué est différent, bien moins froid, un peu comme avec Sakura, elles ont le droit à ses rares sourires et à des (inoubliables) moments de tendresse. Big ne veut plus le lâcher. Il demande des explications alors le trio lui raconte les mésaventures de Big, qui a perdue sa baguette magique et qu'ils aident à travers la ville pour la retrouver.

* * *

**VIII**

Kérobéros.  Transformation de Kéro en Kérobéros, devant des gens. Parce que pas content, il ne faut pas l'énerver. (Pas s'en prendre à Sakura, pas s'en prendre à Tomoyo non plus, et aux cartes, même Yué il peut être mécontent, Clow, aux innocents, contre la violence et la méchanceté et bien sur, pas l'insulter) Hiérarchique- ment parlant,_ il est puissant,_ on veut s'en faire un allié parce que ça serait mauvais de s'en faire un ennemi. On le craint plus que Sakura. En fait, on craint d'avantage Kérobéros et Yué, les gardiens, que la maitresse des cartes, qui est considéré encore comme une petite fille naïve et manipulable. Les sorciers, il le considère comme l'enfer, le chien de l'enfer.

**Autre version. **Il va devenir Amnésique et Kérobéros!Dark, manipuler par une force des Ténèbres. Sakura devra le ramener à la raison.

Combat avec Dark!Kérobéros. Il se bat contre plusieurs cartes. Les pouvoirs de Sakura ayant considérablement augmentés, les aptitudes de Kérobéros se sont eux aussi développés. Il alterne sa nouvelle forme humaine avec l'ancienne. Ses instincts et réflexes sont incroyablement rapides, le rendant difficile à toucher, sans compter qu'il effectue des enchainements de coups frappa-dingues, à en donner le tournis. Il est en si grande forme que même Tomoyo a la caméra braquer sur lui et non sur Sakura !

* * *

**IX**

Death Fic. Le nom en gras au début, c'est le mort. Je déconseille fortement à ceux ou celles qui préfèrent lire des histoires heureuses. Parce que là, on entame un passage qui me fait chialer moi même. Je ne suis pas spécialement en deuil et c'est ce qui me permet de l'écrire. Mais je sais qu'en certaines périodes, je ne pourrais jamais relire ces passages. Alors vous aussi, réfléchissez avant de lire, ou sachez vous arrêtez à temps...

**Kaho. **Toya était à son cours de science, à l'université, lorsque s'est éveillé le plus mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'est jamais ressenti. À coté de lui, Yukito ne put empêcher un cri d'effroi lui échapper, vite étouffées par ses mains qui tremblaient déjà. Toya n'expliqua rien à leur professeur, il se dépêcha de plier trousses et cahiers dans leurs sacs, et de quitter silencieusement l'amphi, tirant Yukito derrière lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment à Yuki, pour le calmer, c'était que la chose ne s'était pas encore produite. Mais ce n'était pas non plus bien rassurant ou une bonne nouvelle. Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de continuer de trembler comme une feuille et d'avoir les yeux déjà en deui. Car les deux jeunes hommes le savaient, quelqu'un allait mourir. À Toya aussi, même s'il n'était pas aussi expressif que Yuki, ça lui fout le bourdon. Le jour où sa mère est morte, il ressentait exactement la même chose. Sauf qu'il était tout petit et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que cette sensation voulait lui faire comprendre. Là, c'est bien différent, et en plus pire, il a grandit et il sait ! Il sait que ce n'est pas un petit pressentiment de comme lorsque Sakura était en danger à cause des cartes ou à cause des agissements de ce jeune garçon anglais, Eriol, celui que Kaho a choisit d'épouser. Oui, il sait à présent que tout ça n'était rien d'autre que des petits sensations tranquilles comparés à celle, insoutenable qu'il ressent à présent. Il commence à en saisir la différence, pas d'erreur du tout, il s'agit bien d'un décès, d'un arrêt définitif de l'existence d'une personne, qui quoiqu'il arrive, n'aura plus sa place sur le chemin de l'avenir, sur leurs chemins à eux. Plus jamais. C'est donc ça lorsque le destin se prononce, lorsque l'inévitable ne peut être éviter ? Mais ça ne lui dit pas qui va mourir. Bordel ! Qui ?! Même Yukito ne le sait pas. Est ce lui-même ? Est ce pour ça qu'il ne le sait pas ? Mais, au cas où ce n'est pas lui, qui est ce ? Peut être plusieurs personnes à la fois ? Peut être tout le monde en même temps ? Peut être vont-ils tous mourir, lui avec ?

Ils se dépêchent de rentrer à la maison. Sur le trajet, le téléphone portable de Yuki sonne. C'est Kéro qui les appelle. Pas besoin de demander si eux aussi ressentent la même chose, il passe au vif du sujet, à savoir qu'il vient d'avoir Sakura au bout du fil, elle s'est précipitée hors de la classe, ne sachant que faire à part l'appeler. Il lui a dit de rentrer à la maison, et d'appeler son père tandis qu'il appelle les garçons. Avant de raccrocher, Yuki lui dit qu'ils sont eux aussi sorti de leur cours et qu'ils sont sur le trajet de la maison.

[...]

Ça y est, la personne est morte. Toya le sait. Ça a fait comme un bong, il peut encore sentir les vibrations, comme un lointain écho. Et il ne sait toujours pas qui. Lui est vivant, son père qui est dans la cuisine aussi, Yuki est assis à coté de lui et ils entendent Sakura crier soudainement, elle éclate en sanglot dans sa chambre. Elle aussi est vivante. Ils se regardent tous les deux. Pas Tiffany quand même ? Pour que Sakura pleure comme ça, elle doit savoir. L'idée effrayante que ce soit belle et bien Tomoyo les empêche de se formuler sur une autre possibilité. Yukito sort son téléphone de sa poche et cherche le numéro de Tiffany. Elle est partie en Angleterre, faire un stage dans une des plus réputées marque de vêtements.

Dans sa chambre, Sakura est complétement dévastée, elle étouffe Kéro qu'elle serre convulsivement dans ses bras, celui-ci s'est vu sentir obligé de se transformer pour pouvoir respirer. Même une fois transformé, ça n'empêche en rien sa maitresse de continuer à le serrer et a pleurer comme jamais. Lui non plus ne sait pas qui est mort, mais Sakura le sait et c'est uniquement parce qu'il tend l'oreille à ses pleures entrecoupés de paroles inintelligibles qu'il apprend que la morte est mademoiselle Mizuki. Oh non, pas Kaho, pas l'épouse de...

En bas, les choses ont pris un tournent imprévisible. La magie de Clow Read déborde de Fujitaka, celui-ci n'en a même pas conscience, il est comme en transe. Sakura sent l'aura magique de Clow et relève lentement la tête, intriguée. Au contraire de Kérobéros qui est loin d'être lent et n'aime pas ça du tout : Sakura, ton père est en train de faire de la magie, c'est l'aura de Clow Read que l'on ressent mais s'il continue comme ça, elle va devenir incontrôlable ! Et il a raison, lorsqu'elle entend des bruits de cassures et les cries de Toya et Yukito, elle accoure dans les escaliers.

Toya ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Yué vient de le protéger d'une onde de choc, projeté par son père et ça continue encore, il reste derrière les ailes du gardien, en sécurité. Sakura est là et elle se protège de la même façon derrière les grandes ailes d'un lion, surement la vrai forme de cette peluche, ou bien une de ses cartes. Leurs yeux se croisent, son regard est à faire peur, les lèvres de sa petite sœur tremblent et ses yeux verts larment encore, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Elle dit quelques choses mais il ne l'entend pas. Alors Kérobéros répète et avec sa voix plus grave et moins tremblante, Toya entend distinctement chaque mot. C'est Mademoiselle Mizuki. Elle est ... morte. La magie de Clow... elle est devenue incontrôlable.

La voix de Sakura se fait plus compréhensible. Eriol... ... il a besoin d'aide... je dois partir l'aider.

* * *

**X  
**

Sakura, devenue une jeune demoiselle, voyage dans le passé. (Pour discuter avec Clow ? A cause d'un mauvais coup de sa magie qui devient trop puissante et donc instable ? À cause d'une plume de la princesse Sakura ? ) Elle y rencontre Clow, dans un très très lointain passé, Clow n'a aucune de ses cartes magiques, pour dire ! Même si Clow n'est pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans son futur, elle reste auprès de lui, le collant partout où il va, après tout, elle n'a que ça à faire. En restant auprès de lui, Sakura constate plusieurs choses, à savoir que Clow vit seul, n'a pas de cartes magiques en sa possession et ne connait pas de personnes qui s'appellent Kérobéros ou Yué. Il gagne sa vie en tant que peintre sur toile, Sakura regardera ses œuvres et reconnaitra les cartes dans certains illustrations. Sakura n'a pas les cartes avec elle, elle n'a que son bâton, les cartes étaient dans son sac et il est resté à son époque.

Clow n'a pas encore créé une seule carte mais sa magie est déjà plus que puissante, il a déjà son sceau, une réussite dont il a honte et fière à la fois. Il s'est énormément instruit pendant des années pour le mettre en place. Il explique à Sakura que son énergie magique est négative, il tire cet énergie de l'obscurité des Ténèbres. Sakura comprendra ce qu'il veut dire par là, et lui annoncera qu'elle, son énergie magique est positive, provenant de la lumière de son étoile. Il poursuivra en lui parlant des cercles magiques. Il est fasciné par celui de Sakura, qu'elle lui a montré en transformant sa clé. Il est fasciné par la clé. Il n'a pas encore de clé.

En cet lointaine époque de la chine, la communauté magique est gouvernée par le premier cercle, un rassemblement de puissants créateurs de cercles magiques. Il faut comprendre en fait, que les cercles magiques sont aux sommets de la pyramide, dépassant toutes les autres formes de magie ! Le premier cercle inspire énormément de crainte. Clow parlera ensuite du sien, de son cercle magique, celui qu'il est parvenu à mettre au point. S'il va là bas avec son cercle magique, il pourrait devenir l'un des leurs. Seulement, il en rigole. Au contraire, s'il va là bas le leur montrer, il ne va s'attirer qu'un gros tas d'ennui. Car ce n'est pas un cercle magique ordinaire, il appelle ça d'ailleurs par un autre nom : un sceau. Le principe d'un sceau est tout bonnement barbare, puisqu'il est question d'asservir, de soumettre. Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur en créant une telle chose, surtout si ça tombe entre de mauvaise main. C'est égoïstement qu'il a passé outre les avertissements de sa conscience et s'est mis au travail. Pour le moment, il ne regrette pas trop. Depuis qu'il a réussit le sceau, un an plus tôt, il peint. Presque un an qu'il dessine sur des toiles, des carnets, des pans de murs, de somptueuses femmes, voyant en chacune d'elle la personnalité des forces originels/élémentaires.

Les ennuies arrivent. Sakura n'est pas rassurée en croisant le regard de ce grand blond aux traits sauvages. En plus, Clow ne l'accompagne pas. Elle se promenait dans la ville, habillée comme les autres villageois. D'habitude, elle passe inaperçue et ses passages au village sont très tranquilles, toujours les mêmes visages et aucune trace de magie dans leurs yeux. Alors, c'est le choc pour elle lorsqu'il croise le regard incandescent de cet étranger. Un regard où brillent milles flammes dansantes. Faite place au Roi ... des animaux. Parce que ouais, ce type, c'est le futur gardien solaire que l'on connait si bien. Juste qu'il est énervé par quelque chose pour le moment et qu'il n'est pas tout nounours avec Sakura. Il connait pas Sakura de toute façon, c'est la première fois qu'il la voit cette gamine ! Avec ses yeux verts. Lui aussi, en regardant les yeux de l'autre, a deviné qu'il a à faire à un pratiquant de la magie. Elle semble dans ses petits souliers, déglutissant avec peine, aurait-elle fait des bêtises ? Il adore ça, les bêtises, il pourrait s'amuser avec elle et lui faire avouer ses crimes. Il déteste ça, les crimes. Mais il n'est pas dans ce village misérable pour s'occuper de cette fillette, toute apprentie magicienne soit-elle. Alors il poursuit son chemin, la laisse en plan. Sakura n'a pas bougé. Elle est en pleine appréhension, trop même, elle en a oublie l'existence de ses pieds, parce que son instinct lui crie qu'elle vient de croiser Kérobéros ...

Yué fait son apparition plus tard. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'appellent Kérobéros ou Yué. La question n'est pas de savoir s'ils ont d'autres noms : ils n'en ont pas. Ils ne sont pas humains. Ils ne viennent pas de ce monde. Clow a créé ses deux êtres, par accident, le même jour où il a achevé son sceau. Son sceau, extrêmement complexe, prend ses origines sur le fondamentale dualisme du Yin et du Yang. Ils se sont matérialiser tous les deux. L'un est le complémentaire indissociable de l'autre et depuis leurs créations, c'est à dire depuis un an, ils s'attirent et se rejettent, se défiant dans des combats interminables, sans jamais que l'un est le dessus sur l'autre. Ce sont eux qui ont détruit la maison, Clow n'avait pas été content, il en avait marre de ces deux là qui se cherchaient à longueurs de journée et qui détruisaient son mobilier et son travail ! Sommairement, il leur a dit de partir. Ils sont restés à proximité pendant un temps, jamais loin de la maison et puis se sont progressivement éloignés. Au cours de l'année, Clow a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ils se poursuivaient l'un l'autre d'un bout à l'autre du continent, usant de leurs redoutables magies à chaque occasion. Le cercle magique s'est évidement mis à s'intéresser à eux et depuis, Clow est catégorique, Sakura n'arrive pas à y croire : il ne les veut pas à proximité de lui, le premier cercle les surveille, c'est trop tard, ils ne lui attireront que des ennuies. Sakura n'en dormira pas de la nuit.

Sakura ne comprend plus rien. Elle vient de voir Fly voler dans le ciel ! Et elle est persuadée que c'était Thunder dans la prairie la semaine dernière. Sur le coup, elle a cru qu'il s'agissait de Kérobéros mais elle s'est souvenue qu'il n'était plus sous une forme de fauve. En s'approchant, Thunder, si c'était bien lui, s'est enfuit en 'sautant'. Sakura avait eut le temps de voir ses pattes. Depuis quand Thunder est-t-il doté des petites ailes de Jump ? Clow fabrique-t-il les cartes sans qu'il ne le lui dise ? Fly repasse dans le ciel et elle se précipite à sa poursuite, l'appelant à plein poumon. L'oiseau blanc l'entend et virevolte autour d'elle en spiral, n'osant l'approcher. Mais Sakura tend les bras en grand et elle semble si sincèrement heureuse. Sakura croit enfin sa chance quand Fly se pose sur le sol. Mais 'surprise'... les grandes ailes blanches de l'oiseau majestueux s'entourent tel un cocon et la belle silhouette du gardien lunaire apparait en quelques instants. Contrairement à Kérobéros qui lui a fait une drôle de première impression car il avait une forme humaine, Yué n'a strictement rien de changer avec ce que Sakura connait de lui. Néanmoins, elle est toute gênée, il n'est pas très couvert et ça doit bien être la première fois. Sakura ne voit rien, ses ailes font couvertures mais elle devine qu'à part son drap blanc, il ne porte rien du tout. Depuis quand Yué peut se transformer en Fly ? Bonne question... Sakura ne comprend plus rien.

Soleil/Kérobéros : Lumière/Lueur/Terre/Feu/Métal/Tonnerre/Saut/Bouclier/Labyrinthe. Lune/Yué : Obscurité/Ombre/Vent/Eau/Arbre/Fleurs/Vol/Épée/Illusion. (Prendre en compte qu'elle n'a que 19 cartes. La carte de l'effacement, inclassable, elle peut correspondre à une carte spécial, à l'image de la carte du néant)

Les capacités/pouvoirs de Kérobéros et Yué sont les mêmes que les cartes qui leur sont respectivement associés en tant que gardiens des cartes. Les cartes, tel que nous les connaissons, avec leurs silhouettes féminines, n'existent pas encore. Les 19 forces originels/élémentaires ne font qu'un avec l'un ou l'autre gardien. Par exemple. Lumière : la silhouette de Kérobéros devient un éclat de lumière incroyable, aussi éclatant que le soleil, s'il fait nuit, il illumine toute l'atmosphère, donnant l'impression que le jour s'est levè. Lueur : quand il fait trop sombre, des petites lucioles se détachent de son corps et illuminent doucement le chemin. Terre : s'active toujours de façon automatique et non contrôlable lors d'une forte émotion, la colère, la vengeance, des secousses à chaque pas. Feu : dès qu'il est à proximité d'une flamme, celle-ci s'emballe. Sa seule présence ravivent les cheminées. Tonnerre : quand il commence à électriser le bout de ses doigts, il en perd la tête et se change en la bête électrique. Saut : dès qu'il veut sauter, apparition automatique des petits ailes sur les chevilles ou les pattes. Ainsi de suite.

La première carte a être créé sera Fly. Une fois la carte du Vol créé, Yué n'aura plus ses ailes et ne pourra non plus se transformer en l'oiseau blanc. Il devra apprendre à marcher. (j'ai la petite sirène qui me traverse l'esprit) Sans ses ailes, il se sent vulnérable, tant qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir debout, il reste dans la maison avec Clow et Sakura. Il boude Clow, l'ignore royalement et rejette l'aide gentille de Sakura, même si elle réussira à quand même l'approcher et à l'aider à s'habiller. Elle ne lui dira pas que c'est Clow qui a confectionné la tenue blanche, elle ne dira rien. Clow sera mort de fatigue, son état similaire à celui de Sakura lorsqu'elle a transformé sa première carte, Firey. Il dormira lui aussi toute une journée. Sakura sera toute joyeuse et rassurée. Elle

Quand Yué et Kérobéros se croisent, en effet, les hostilités sont ouverts ! Ça ne ressemble pas du tout du tout à de taquines chamailleries, ce sont des combats à morts, ça va même horrifiés Sakura qui en pleurera. C'est Yué qui a l'épée et qui cause des multiples entailles à son alter-égo, tranchant profondément toute sa poitrine. Mais c'est aussi Kérobéros qui détient la carte du Miroir et c'était donc pas lui mais un leurre. Jump à ses chevilles, il bondit et provoque une secousse sismique à l'atterrissage. Il se protège avec un bouclier lorsqu'il est attaqué par des centaines de lianes. Il crame tout et pousse une cri de rage, saute pour plaquer au sol l'oiseau blanc, tout juste transformé et qui prenait son envol, il étrangle son très long cou. C'est lui qui détient la foudre et du bout des doigts, il envoie même des électrochocs. Ça en sera trop pour Sakura, qui se jettera sur Kérobéros pour les séparer.

La maison de Clow ressemble d'avantage à un cottage, une cabane sur un chemin de terre, avoisinante une forêt et non loin du village, sans électricité et sans eaux, faut aller aux puits, des plantes vertes dans des jolies pots, des parterres de fleurs, des dalles pour faire un chemin. C'est pas le grand luxe mais en fait, c'est pas le grand luxe pour tout le monde, le village est pauvre, eux non plus c'est pas mieux que ce qu'il a. C'est propre, ça sent bon les fleurs, la peinture et la cuisson du jour, il y fait chaud, la cheminée prend de la place avec le bois pour l'entretenir, le soleil entre par une ouverture dans le toit, et frappe pile sur le tableau en préparation, comme fait exprès. Quand il est question d'un bain, le village a des sources thermales. Et il y a le marché pour tout le reste.

Déjà la trentaine et il vit seul ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas les femmes éblouissantes, qui se triment à sa poursuite, qui manquent. Où est Yuko quand on a besoin d'elle ! Ben, je sais pas. Je vais essayer de l'ajouter, ok? Clow avec la trentaine, faut se l'imaginer la peau plus lisse, la démarche plus élancée, des fringues pas sorcier, tachés de peinture, le sourire moins énigmatique, il a tendance à sourire de façon désolé, qui lui donne un air d'éternelle maladroit qui s'excuse. Parce que oui, visiblement, il est maladroit, ou plutôt, les choses ne sont pas à la place qu'il faut. La branche n'est pas assez haute pour qu'il ne se la prenne pas dans le visage. Il faut toujours que la queue du chat soit à l'exact endroit où il pose le pied. Il faut que ce soit sur lui que tombent les filles suspendues aux fenêtres/aux arbres. Bref, Clow, c'est celui qui un jour se prend une gifle 'mémorable', à la place de l'autre concerné qui s'esclaffe hilare, de la part d'une femme très très contrariée mais très très belle. Voilà, j'ai réussi à calé Yuko, c'était pas bien difficile finalement 8D. Donc voilà, c'est comme ça que c'est passé sa douloureuse et première rencontre avec la femme de sa vie !

Symbole : Soleil ou Lune. Énergie : Positive/Lumière ou Négative/Obscurité. Clow et les Clow Card : énergie Négative/Obscurité. Sakura et les Sakura Card : énergie Positive/Lumière. Type de Magie : Sorcellerie Occidental ou Extrême Oriental. Les 19 Cartes : Lumière/Lueur/Terre/Feu/Métal/Tonnerre/Saut/Bouclier/Labyrinthe(soleil/Kérobéros) ou Obscurité/Ombre/Vent/Eau/Arbre/Fleurs/Vol/Épée/Illusion(lune/Yué) ... Effacement, carte spécial, correspond à la carte du néant? ) Kérobéros : Soleil/Positive/Lumière/Sorcellerie Occidental. Yué : Lune/Négative/Occulte/Extrême Oriental. Spinel : Soleil/Négative/Occulte/Extrême Oriental. Ruby : Lune/Positive/Lumière/Sorcellerie Occidental.


	4. Les préquelles (Saison 0)

******SAISON 0**.

* * *

**I **

_Fujitaka et Eriol_ **  
**

Clow vient tout juste de se diviser en deux, dans sa demeure à Tomoéda. Ils sont deux enfants et dans leurs mains, l'un tient le livre de Clow et l'autre la clé. Aucun des deux ne savent, même Eriol a l'esprit complétement vide de toute vérité. Comme ils sont calmes de nature tous les deux, ça se rassure mutuellement et ça visite la maison, qui se révèle sans occupants. Dehors, il neige et à l'intérieur, il fait pas vraiment chaud, c'est une grande maison, il y règne un silence pesant et angoissant. Ils sont d'accord pour sortir et se rendre à pied à un commissariat de police. Il leur est arrivé un truc vraiment bizarre et les autorités, c'est la meilleur chose à faire pour avoir de l'aide. Il y avait un téléphone dans la maison, mais impossible pour eux de taper un numéro de téléphone, qui aurait pu appartenir à un parent ou une connaissance. Car, à part leurs propres noms, ils ont aucun autres noms en tête, personne à qui demander de l'aide. Ils mettent ça pour le compte d'une amnésie passagère. "Peut être sommes-nous victimes d'un enlèvement ?" Leurs malfaiteurs pourraient revenir, croyant qu'ils dormiraient jusqu'à leur retour : alors ils fuient rapidement la maison et s'éloignent le plus possible. Ils ne connaissent pas la ville. "Tomoéda", sur des panneaux publicitaires, ils n'y sont jamais venus. Ils ne savent même pas où c'est par rapport à la tour de Tokyo. C'est étrange de ne se souvenir que de la tour de Tokyo ... c'est là bas qu'ils doivent habiter, sûrement.

Pour plus de sécurité, une fois en charge, on les emmène à l'hôpital pour une visite. La disparition de deux enfants de 11 ans, portés disparus probablement à Tokyo et retrouvés à Tomoeda, circulent. Ils sont placés dans la même chambre et un soir, ils ouvrent l'étrange livre avec la petite clé. Eriol ne se souvient toujours de rien même s'il se plaint d'un mal de tête pénible. C'est lui qui prend le paquet de cartes et le retourne entre ses mains, observant intrigué la première carte, Light. Il l'a prend et la donne à Fujitaka. Ensemble, il s'exclament en même temps, d'une même voix : wouah, qu'elle est beeeelle ! Fujitaka a le nez collé sur la carte Light et Eriol a fait de même avec la carte Dark. Chacune la sienne, comme c'est pratique ! 8D Amusés, ils commentent les cartes suivantes. Ils partagent le même avis, à savoir que : Lueur est mignonne, Shadow fout la trouille, Watery est une boudeuse...

**Autre version. **Fujitaka lui redonne la carte de la lumière qu'il met à l'arrière du paquet. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils regardent une carte ensemble, Eriol la met à l'arrière du paquet. Après Lueur et Ombre, c'est le tour des quatre éléments. Terre. Feu. Vent. "Devine la prochaine, c'est facile" "Watery !" Il retire Wendy et c'est gagné, il met Wendy derrière le paquet, Watery devant eux en haut du paquet. Et Eriol s'arrête là car la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et on leur dit qu'ils seront très bientôt de retour à leur orphelinat. Il repose 'comme ça' le paquet dans le livre et referme le verrou.

Ils sont tous les deux originaires d'une orphelinat, leurs noms a été retrouvés dans le registre de l'établissement. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé la mémoire alors c'est choquant pour eux, ils viennent d'apprendre en gros qu'ils sont orphelins ! Eriol commence à avoir super mal à la tête. Eux qui était justement en train de parler, plus tôt, qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'idée de voir leurs familles, leur père ou leur mère et leur dire qu'ils ne se souviennent pas d'eux... il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. Mais ça fait mal quand même. Durant la soirée, dans la chambre, Fujitaka est silencieux, l'esprit très loin, il reste prostré immobile sur son coin de fenêtre. Eriol le laisse tranquille, il ressent lui aussi ce grand vide, qui rend sourd et muet. Juste qu'il a vraiment un très gros mal de tête et qu'il semble être le seul à souffrir de cela. Il pense que c'est sa mémoire qui lui revient. Mais il n'y a pas d'orphelinat, pas d'enfants dans un établissement comme il s'y attend. Cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs, tout souriant, c'est peut être un de ses professeurs ? Des fragments de souvenirs ressurgissent mais il y comprend rien. C'est bien un ange qu'il vient de voir là ? Le plus terrifiant reste ce lion qui se jette sur lui, toutes canines dehors.

**Autre version.** Chez un antiquaire, Fujitaka trouve le livre de Clow. Celui-ci est ouvert. C'est lui qui prend le deck dans ses mains et regarde une par une les premières cartes du paquet. Lumière, Ténèbres, Lueur, Ombre, Terre, Feu, Vent et enfin Watery. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les regarde il les place à l'arrière du paquet. Quelque chose l'interrompt quand il regarde Watery, donc c'est bien Wendy qui est sur la pile quand il replace les cartes dans le livre de Clow et referme le verrou. Il achète le livre mais une fois à la maison, il n'arrivera pas à le rouvrir, le verrou fera son capricieux.

* * *

**II**

_Fujitaka_

Prendre en compte qu'il est la réincarnation de Clow alors pas de naissance et pas de vie en famille jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Nadéshiko, il est orphelin, n'a aucune famille : il est "apparu" en ayant 10 ans. Pouf. Comme ça. (Orphelinat ou Famille d'accueil ?)

Durant ses études, ses examens puis sa recherche de stage/d'emploi, parce qu'il est la réincarnation de Clow Read, tout lui réussit. Sa vie est pimentée de toutes sortes de situations saugrenues et rigolotes, principalement liée à son aura enchanteresse dont il n'a pas du tout conscience. Très bon en sport, pour les études et les tâches manuels : cuisine, couture, bricolage, musique, etc. À le voir faire, on a l'impression que rien n'est jamais compliqué. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir de la chance ? Du talent ? Un surdoué ? Une bonne étoile ? Un ange gardien ? Tout le monde a sa version mais lui, le principale concerné, il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment car à vrai dire, il préfère dévorer tous les livres d'histoires antiques qui lui tombent sous le nez. C'est une encyclopédie vivante, si on reconsidère la question.

Jamais personne ne l'a vu en colère... ou rire. Un peu d'alcool le rend de bonne humeur créative : c'est fou comment ça le motive pour bosser plus vite, avancer ses recherches bibliographiques sur ses fouilles archéologiques, cuisiner des montagnes de plats, réparer toutes ses vieilles bricoles dans son garage : c'est un vrai TGV en marche. Par contre, trop d'alcool lui donne la migraine, il n'arrive plus à entendre ses propres pensées, ça parle dans tous les sens dans sa pauvre tête. Parfois, ça le prend d'un coup, il a des sautes d'humeurs qui le rendent tout moue, mais alors vraiment tout moue, il ne sait jamais pourquoi. Dans ces moments là, il se sent capable de rester assis à rien faire pendant des heures ! Comme s'il avait toute l'éternité devant lui, alors à quoi bon se presser. C'est toujours si bizarre, comme une vieille habitude qui le prend, alors que pourtant il n'a pas l'éternité pourtant. Ensuite, parce qu'il a toujours envie de boire un verre dans ces moments là , il boit un peu et le voilà en mode pressé-hyperactif-nuit blanche ! Mouais, il a un coté lunatique vous voyez, qui doit surement appartenir à quelqu'un qu'on devine le nom...

Les fréquentations de Fujitaka. Déjà, on repère très vite cet homme du même âge, toujours là pour toutes ses fouilles, même quand il n'est pas invité. C'est un riche ingénieur surdoué mais très chiant, touche-à-tout, casse-à-tout, mais ma foi, il répare et l'engin qu'il répare est de bien meilleur qualité qu'avant l'avoir cassé, à force, on pense qu'il le fait exprès. Il a des baguettes magiques à la place des doigts et son cerveau est un disque dure (je peux pas vraiment dire que c'est rangé par contre) Appelons ça son ISCMI (inséparable second cerveau malheureusement insupportable. (Avec un peu de folie, je sens que je vais transformer ça par un Crossover card captor sakura / Iron Man... 9D)

* * *

**III**

_Anthony_

En ne prenant compte que de l'animé. Dominique n'est aucunement identifié comme étant la seconde réincarnation de Clow : Anthony est 'the' réincarnation du grand sorcier de tous les temps, le seul et en unique exemplaire. Amen.

C'est un garçon né dans une famille d'origine Chinoise et Anglaise en Angleterre. Dès un très très très jeune âge, il a commencé à acquérir les souvenirs et surtout les connaissances du grand sorcier, produisant l'incrédulité de ses parents, tout bonnement dépassés et effrayés par le comportement plus qu'étrange de leur petit garçon. Là, il faut imaginer un film d'horreur, si si ! Un film d'horreur avec un gamin de 5 ans qui parle tout seul dans sa chambre, qui fout la trouille à ses parents avec mille et une bizarreries surnaturelles, avec ses parents voulant l'exorciser de mille et une façons différentes, avec la maitresse d'école qui retrouve ses élèves traumatisés et qui le montre tous du doigt comme étant le coupable, etc.

À 10 ans, il a acquit toute la vérité, sur lui, sur Clow, sur la magie et sur son rôle. Sakura, elle s'appellera Sakura. Elle aura 10 ans. Elle sera la maitresse des cartes. Elle n'est pas encore née mais il s'en fou, il l'attendra. Sakura est la raison de son existence, il doit rester un enfant de 10 ans pour pouvoir l'approcher. Sakura. Sakura. Ok, il va virer peut être un peu trop à l'obsession. Il restera donc un garçon de dix ans, abandonnant ses parents avec un sort d'oubli, créant ses deux gardiens pour lui tenir compagnie, s'installant dans une maison (belle et grande, autant se faire plaisir), remettra le livre de Clow entre les mains du père de Sakura.

Katia, arrive en Angleterre et cherche Clow Read ! Celui-ci doit savoir qu'elle est ici, elle attend sagement sa venue. Mais au fil des jours, pas de Clow Read, il ne vient pas à sa rencontre. Pendant qu'elle patience, elle doit travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, alors elle se trouve une place d'enseignante en mathématique dans une école et comme elle prend à cœur son métier, elle constate l'absence d'un de ses élèves et s'en inquiète. Serait-il malade ? On lui répond 'on a reçu un appel, petit grippe, il reprend les cours demain matin" sauf que le lendemain matin, on lui dit la même chose et ainsi de suite, chaque matin ! Ok, la bonne blague. Entre temps, elle a rencontré un bien gentil petit garçon dans l'école, un petit sorcier précisément, il l'a aidé à retrouver son chemin et tout et tout, elle le recroise de temps à autre, ils aiment bien passer un peu de temps à discuter, Katia le trouve très doux et il parait tellement mature pour son âge. Katia ne fait pas le rapport que ce mystérieux garçon est Clow Read. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que le grand sorcier soit sous une apparence aussi enfantine.

Au fil des années, à force de ne plus vouloir faire la différence entre ses souvenirs (qui sont si petits!) et ceux de sa vie antérieure (qui sont si grands !), il commence à trop reprendre les habitudes, les manies, le langage, les connaissances acquises, et tout le tralala qui caractérise en gros Clow Read. Il parle même avec sa voix. Appelons pas ça de la schizophrénie mais presque. Même s'il dit lui même que Clow est mort et qu'il ne reviendra jamais sur cette terre, il se pourrait bien en vérité qu'il deviennent inexorablement Clow, parce qu'il prend trop exemple sur le grand sorcier qui guide ses pensées, les choix qu'il a à faire.

* * *

**IV**

_Clow_

La carte des bulles pour laver Kéro, faire le ménage et la lessive. Clow fait son intéressant devant Yuko et se prend une part de tarte dans la figure pour qu'il se taise. Clow dit encore quelque chose de trop et c'était moins une qu'il se prenne la pipe de Yuko, qui s'est planté férocement dans le mur à coté de son visage. Ashura-Ô, une connaissance de Clow ; avec Yûko dans les parages, ça promet le trio.

Époque Heian de la chine antique. Retrouvons y Clow, magicien plus puissant que la majorité des autres existants, il ne s'en vente pas, bien au contraire, il se fait passer pour un piètre, juste bon à faire quelques tours de passe-passe. Car il a tout juste commencer à créer ses précieuses cartes et il ne veut pas être repéré. Il a comme l'impression que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde ce qu'il fait, surtout les hauts magiciens du premier cercle et il a fort raison, ils ont une soif de pouvoir qui dévaste sans pitié tout ce qui se trouve sur leurs chemins. Donc, il veille à rester dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible, clairement l'intention de rester en vie ! Il vit seul, tout le monde semble voir la même chose : il vit de son travail, à savoir 'peintre'. Il est très doué. Il est doué en tout mais là, pour le plaisir des yeux, il prend du bon temps dans le jardin de l'empereur à profiter de sa saison préférée, à savoir le printemps. C'est un gentilhomme tout souriant, avec un charme fou qui emballent même les fleurs quand elles le voient passer. (mais oui j'ai fumé, aucun souci, on poursuit ?)

Création des cartes. Afin d'enfermer les forces originels à l'intérieur de celles-ci pour les empêcher de toujours augmenter en puissance et un jour contrôler/détruire le monde/l'univers ! Les enfermer dans des cartes avec un sceau, c'est comme le tatouage de Fye donné par Ashura-Ô, ça empêche les pouvoirs de grandir en puissance au fil du temps. Car un pouvoir grandit en puissance au fil du temps. C'est d'ailleurs Ashura-Ô qui lui en a tapé la causette, un jour qu'ils discutaient tous les deux.

Création des gardiens. Petit ange et lionceau. Mais pas tous les deux en même temps. D'abord, Clow a créé son gardien solaire, il a bien galérer avec Kérobéros, à se prendre des coups de griffes et des morsures, surtout quand c'est l'heure du bain. (non, il ne l'a pas noyé une seule fois, il est resté "zen". Mais oui ... on parle de Clow là quand même, il n'est pas comme ça... )

* * *

**V**

_Famille Kinomoto. Fujitaka. Sakura. Toya. Nadéshiko. _

Prologue ) Toya a 4-5 ans et Sakura pas encore née. Il a déjà une petite familiarité avec les forces divinatoires et aujourd'hui en se réveillant, il a enfin compris ce qui les attend. Ça va être une journée spécial. Au petit déjeuner, il reste silencieux comme à son habitude, ses parents sont intrigués, il regarde la place libre à coté de son papa, comme s'il avait une personne assise à cette place là. Pourtant il n'y a personne. Énigmatique à souhait, il ne s'en arrêtera pas là. Ses parents recevront de sa part un bouquet de fleur de cerisier/des pétales de cerisier. Il passait sous les arbres quand ça l'a frappé ! Le soir, Toya est couché depuis longtemps, Nadéshiko parle à son Fujitaka . Ce matin, Toya lui a demandé comment s'appellera sa 'petite sœur'. Connaissant son fils, elle a tout de suite su que ça va se réaliser, qu'ils vont avoir une petite fille. Alors elle a cherché toute la journée un prénom. Toya est passé sous les cerisiers en fleur quand l'évidence même l'a frappé, Sakura. A cette instant, elle était elle même en train de penser à Sakura. Quand elle dit 'Sakura' à Fujitaka.

**Autre version.** Nadéshkiko et petit Toya appellent Fujitaka à passer à table. Ce dernier ne vient pas. Toya va chercher son père et le regarde, dans le jardin, il tient dans ses mains une branche de fleurs de cerisier. Les jours passent, Toya va chaque jour à l'école, rien n'a l'air bizarre. Et pourtant, progressivement, il sent dans l'air le changement, cela arrive. Il ne sait vraiment quoi. Il a l'impression n'empêche que ce n'est pas dangereux, bien au contraire, il sait que c'est l'approche d'un merveilleux bonheur.

**1) Naissance de Sakura, puis 2) un an et 3) deux ans.** Avec Sakura, Toya voit le comportement de son père différé de lorsqu'il est avec lui. Un lien spécial entre la petite fille et son papa, qu'il n'a pourtant pas avec ce dernier. Mais il n'en prend pas ombrage, Sakura est plus proche de son père tandis que lui est plus proche de sa mère. Sakura trottine dans la maison, suivant son père comme une girouette. Elle est si adorable quand elle fait ça. Elle ne le fait jamais avec maman ou avec lui. Mais lui, il préfère se cacher derrière les portes et lui sauter dessus quand elle passe devant lui. Les jambes de son père, le bouclier suprême. Les pleures de Sakura s'arrêtent tout de suite dès qu'il la prend dans ses bras. Il ne se fâche jamais contre Toya, il lui dit toujours qu'elle finira par être traumatisée, et que plus tard quand elle sera plus grande, ça sera de sa faute si elle est une trouillarde ! Dès qu'elle a apprit à marcher, elle a commencé à suivre son père partout où il allait. À force, Toya s'est imaginé que le premier mot de Sakura en sera papa, mais non, c'est lui qu'elle essayait d'appeler, 'yoya'... ou un truc comme ça. Il y a une photo que Toya garde précieusement, elle montre son père tenir pour la toute première fois Sakura, il l'avait prise dans la chambre qu'occupait sa mère à l'hôpital après son accouchement, il avait 5 ans.

**4) Trois ans. **Décès de Nadéshiko. C'était pas prévu. La douleur de Fujitaka, comme une bombe qui explose, même pas le temps d'en sursauter d'effroi. De sa lointaine Angleterre, si loin, Eriol en a reçu l'incontrôlable onde de choc. Il s'en souviendra toute sa vie de cette instant là, de s'être effondré, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, a avoir soudain peur de faire la même erreur que Clow, il ne devait pas laisser ses pouvoirs ressuscité la défunte. Mais ses pouvoirs s'emballaient dans tous les sens, elles voulaient accomplir les souhaits du grand sorcier, même s'il s'agissait de la réincarnation n'ayant hérité ni de la mémoire, ni des pouvoirs. Ruby et Spinel n'ont jamais compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur créateur s'est rendu au Japon, tout seul, pour un enterrement.

**Autre version.** Nadéshiko est devenue un ange. Alors, durant un très court instant, il y a belle et bien eut un transfert des pouvoirs, connexion et Fujitaka a activé toute la magie de Clow Read, celle ci désireuse d'accomplir le souhait de leur vénéré maitre. L'esprit de la défunte est revenu dans ce monde, et est devenue un ange. Il ne se souvient de rien.


	5. Les Crossovers (Autres Fandoms)

**LES CROSSOVERS**

* * *

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA / TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE.**

* * *

_Ma magie n'a pas d'effet sur lui._

Eriol et Fujitaka échange accidentellement leurs âmes : ils seront dans le corps de l'autre.

En passant l'aspirateur dans sa maison, le papa de Sakura trouve une bien étrange plume. Blanche avec des petites ridules rubis. Vraiment toute belle. Il se demande de quel genre d'oiseau ça peut provenir. Il pourrait en faire une petite recherche à l'université pendant ses moments de libre, à la bibliothèque, oui il va faire cela. [...] L'étrange plume se retrouve donc dans sa serviette/son sac/la sacoche de son ordinateur portable ou dans sa poche de manteau, bref, il l'embarque avec lui à son travail. [...] La plume fait son numéro et changent les âmes de Fujitaka et Eriol. Ça y est, ils sont dans le corps de l'autre. [...] Eriol joue le jeu. Toya n'étant pas présent pour la soirée et la nuit, se faire passer pour le père de Sakura s'est révélé fort facile. Sakura ne s'est doutée de rien. Il a préparé un bon repas et elle a mis la table. [...] Au cours du repas, ça a été plus fort que lui, il a pris la photo de la défunte épouse de Fujitaka dans son joli cadre qu'il avait à coté de lui alors qu'il mangeait. Qu'on ne se trompe pas : il trouve le cadre fort joli, mais la femme dessus encore d'avantage ! Non, qu'on ne se trompe pas une seconde fois : il trouve Nadéshiko fort jolie, mais c'est Kaho la première dans son cœur ! Il voulait juste regarder. [...] Au petit matin, étonnant comment Sakura avale aussi vite son plateau de petit déjeuné. _Tu devrais manger moins vite, tu sais. _Ah là là, et tout ça pour être à l'heure quand Toya partira et pouvoir faire le trajet avec Yukito. [...] Bon, c'est pas ça mais il doit aller à l'université lui maintenant, ça risque d'être amusant. En tout cas, ça va être bien plus intéressant que ses cours niveau primaire apprise dans la classe de Sakura ! [...] Ah, c'est vrai qu'il faut conduire ... pour aller à l'université du professeur Kinomoto. [...] Par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura, Kéro observe le père de Sakura partir. Mouais, finalement il se débrouille bien le Eriol pour conduire une voiture. [...] Il se débrouille bien aussi pour remplacer Fujitaka. Tout le mérite est pour lui, il assimile _sans trop de mal_ les informations écrites dans les carnets de notes du professeur. [...] Seulement, cette situation perdure plusieurs jours durant, jusqu'au week-end. Sakura et Toya le voient le nez plongé dans ses papiers et fiches de cours. Rien de particulier à ça, juste qu'il le fait plus que d'habitude. [...] Toya étant présent sous son propre toit, il a évidement remarqué que ce n'était pas son père, il le sait comme il sait lorsque Sakura est remplacée par la carte du miroir. Il ne dit rien car visiblement, ce _'remplaçant_' non plus n'a pas l'air de vouloir causer du tord à sa famille. Il ira sagement se coucher dans sa chambre. [...] Le lendemain, Yukito va quand même lui demander pourquoi il est si nerveux. C'est parce que son père n'était pas de retour ce matin, et ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps normalement ces remplacements. Autant dire que Yukito n'a strictement rien compris à ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le surlendemain, pareil, Toya est mécontent et inquiet du non retour de son père. Aux yeux de Yukito, la journée est bien silencieuse pour une fois. Même Nakuru se fait plus discrète, quelque chose semble la préoccuper de son coté également. [...] Mais ma foi, Toya le trouve assez balèze ce remplaçant d'ainsi imiter son père, surtout _oui surtout_ pour les cours à l'université, il est bien placé pour savoir à quoi point c'est un vrai calvaire les recherches de son paternel, pour ne pas dire _long charabia incompréhensible que seul lui arrive à déchiffrer à partir d'une centaine de photocopies de vieux parchemins illisibles !_ [...] La situation s'est donc prolongée jusqu'au week-end. Eriol profite qu'il n'y est personne à la maison pour s'avachir sur la table/sur le divan/sur son lit. Bonté divine, c'est épuisant d'être professeur d'archéologie, de grâce il veut revenir à la normal, il faut à tout prix qu'il trouve une solution pour que lundi, il soit redevenu dans son propre corps. Avec ses pouvoirs ! [...] Pendant ce temps là, comment ça se passe du coté de Nakuru et Suppy, avec Fujitaka dans le corps d'Eriol ? Ben...

Les deux réincarnations de Clow Read, partagent un lien, qu'on ne peut pas voir à l'œil nu. Certes, c'est nulle de ne pas pouvoir le voir, mais toujours est-il qu'il s'agit d'un lien très spécial, à la fois très fort et très fragile. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'Eriol se méfie lorsque le professeur Kinomoto est dans les parages, parce que s'il n'est pas sur ses gardes, il risque de voir la _totalité_ des pouvoirs de Clow, dont il a hérité, se faire une promenade de santé, aller _par curiosité_ dans le corps du père de Sakura par exemple. La _totalité,_ car sa magie ne peut être transmise de moitié (50%) ou autres pourcentages (10% 30% ou 75%, etc) en effet, les pouvoirs ne peuvent être divisés en quelques façons que ce soit et par conséquent, un tout petit minuscule 0,0000000000000001% suffit pour que les 99,999999999999999% restant paniquent comme des détraqués et rejoignent immédiatement le morceau manquant, à travers le _lien invisible_.

Une deuxième plume va être trouvé, celle-ci va échanger/transférer les pouvoirs. Fujitaka n'en ayant pas, il va tout recevoir tandis qu'Eriol n'en aura plus. [...] Fujitaka était à l'université tandis qu'Eriol était dans la cours de l'école, lorsque ça s'est produit. Le plus jeune des deux avait détecté la source d'un grand pouvoir et avait trouvé une étrange plume. Sauf qu'en la touchant pour la ramasser, il était loin de s'imaginer les effets que ça aurait. [...] Sakura est sagement avec ses amis, lorsque soudain, elle ressent un immense pouvoir, deux auras magiques, l'une est celle de Clow, il n'y a pas de doute, l'autre est d'une source inconnue. Elle part comme une flèche, laissant en plan tous ses amis. Quand elle arrive, Eriol est assis par terre, passablement assommé. Sans tenir compte de la présence de Sakura, il tient la plume et la regarde, médusé. Il vient de ... transférer ses pouvoirs ? Est ce que c'est possible une telle chose ? La première fois qu'il a touché une plume, elle a échangé son âme avec celui de Fujitaka, il s'agissait d'une magie difficile mais pas impossible, la carte du changement pouvait en faire de même. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était ses pouvoirs qui avaient fait le voyage et il n'avait jamais créé de carte capable de faire une chose pareil. Où sont ses pouvoirs ? Probablement chez le professeur. Comment réagira Fujitaka ?! [...] Eriol se retrouve sans ses pouvoirs. Il n'en a pas du tout l'habitude, c'est tout simplement nouveau pour lui, il n'a jamais été aussi sur ses gardes de toute sa vie ! Il n'en perd pas son sourire pour autant et se rend comme prévu à l'école. C'est même parfois drôle et plaisant de se trouver _'normal_', Fujitaka a bien de la chance, il l'a toujours envié. Tout est imprévu, il n'y a que la cohérence et une bonne déduction qui lui permettent de deviner ce qui pourrait se passer. Tout le reste, c'est de la surprise. Par exemple, c'est bien la première fois qu'il se fait marcher sur le pied. Ordinairement, il le sait et l'enlève à temps, il n'y a rien de plus chiant qu'une trace de semelle sur une chaussure. Non non, il n'y a pas de mal Sakura. Vraiment parce que c'était sa Sakura, il a aimé ça, tout sourire à lui dire qu'il allait très bien ... en revanche, que dire de cette chute dans l'escalier. Non non, ce n'est pas lui qui a dégringolé, manquerait plus que ça! en fait, c'est surtout lui qui s'est fait écrasé par la jeune écervelée qui a loupé la première marche. (C'est toujours sur eux (à Fuji et lui) que ça tombe ce genre de fille.) Non non, ce n'était pas encore Sakura, c'était une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle était bien jolie, enfin il croit, il a fini à l'infirmerie, il s'était cogné trop fort la tête sur le dallage. Il y a quelques minutes, Sakura est venue le rattraper sur le trajet de retour, pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Sacré Sakura, elle a bien failli lui foutre le bourdon à apparaitre comme ça comme une diablotine derrière lui. Elle s'inquiète de le savoir avec un bandage autour de la tête, qu'il a camouflé sous la casquette de l'école. À vrai dire, elle avait senti quelque chose de différent en arrivant ce matin dans la classe, seulement elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. La sensation l'avait comme _piqué_ lorsqu'elle lui avait marché sur la chaussure. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'il s'était blessé à la tête. Elle voulait donc se faire pardonner, parce que ce n'est que maintenant, alors que les cours sont terminés, qu'elle a compris que c'était une sensation le concernant lui, comme une mise en garde qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose. Merci Sakura. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de ressentir... les perturbations. Oh, tu sais, c'est surtout ma maman et mon frère qui sont les médiums dans la famille. Et après tout, tu sais toujours quand j'ai l'air préoccupé alors c'est normal que moi aussi je puisse le faire aussi. Non ? Moui. Alors...est ce que ça va ? Oui ! Mais ta tête ? Elle va très bien. Alors je suis rassurée. C'est sur que cette journée a été la plus bizarre de ma vie mais on s'y fait facilement, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Woé ? Elle est allée acheter des glaces et ils les ont dégustés dans le parc des pingouins. Parfum à la cerise, comment a-t-elle deviné ? Bah, il ne doit pas s'étonner, c'est sa petite Sakura.

Pour la troisième fois, une plume est trouvée. [...] Cette fois-ci, le pouvoir mystérieux va échanger non pas les âmes ou les pouvoirs, mais les deux en même temps. Oh oh oh, Eriol dans le corps de Fujitaka avec des pouvoirs... il va bien s'amuser.

**Autre version.** La plume à l'intérieur de la carte du changement augmente le pouvoir de cette dernière, permettant ainsi à la carte de faire des échanges de pouvoirs, puis d'âmes-et-de pouvoirs- et pourquoi pas, fusionner les deux réincarnations de Clow pour former ... Clow. (farpaitement ! tout beigne dans ma tête, j'ai pas besoin de vos pilules roses et vertes !)

Apparition à l'école de Shaolan!Clone, à travers un portail, en mode dangereux 'recherche des plumes'. Shaolan!C vient à plusieurs reprises dans la dimension de Card Captor Sakura afin de s'en prendre à celui/ceux qui détien(nen)t la(les) plume(s) de la princesse Sakura, à savoir Eriol/Fujitaka/Sakura. Eriol, par exemple, pour se défendre/contre-attaquer, car Shaolan!C va tout de suite chercher à le tuer, il utilise sans hésiter ses pouvoirs. Sakura ressent l'aura de Clow et se précipite vers la source de celle-ci, Tomoyo sur les talons, avec sa caméra déjà à prête à l'emploi. Cela provient de juste derrière la cour. Quand elle arrive, elle voit un portail se refermer sur un garçon à l'épée ensanglantée dans une main et une plume dans l'autre. Elle reconnait sans mal Shaolan alors elle reste sans réaction. Mais finalement, elle se convaincra que ce n'est pas lui puisqu'il arrive justement. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui dire qui elle a vu, Eriol perd trop de sang, il s'effondre d'un coup, c'est qu'il est blessé, cet _autre Shaolan_ lui a profondément enfoncé son épée dans le ventre. Il va survivre. Même que Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo iront lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

* * *

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA / CLOVER. **

(Résumé du manga : sous la tutelle du gouvernement, C a toujours vécu avec ses deux frères, A et B. Jusqu'au jour où B est mort des mains de A (du genre psychopathe adorable, jaloux, possessif et instable). Aimant son frère mais redoutant qu'il ne tue encore d'autres personnes par jalousie, C décide de fuguer. On confiera à Gingetsu la tâche de le retrouver pour le ramener au centre.)

Il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai Crossover, je dirais plutôt que c'est un UA. (Mon PREMIER ! Attention, ça va être bizarre, fuyez tant que vous en avez encore le temps !) Il est question d'un film. Dans cette histoire, Sakura n'est pas une maitresse des cartes, Eriol n'est pas magicien, personne n'est magicien/magique. Sakura et tous les personnages sont donc des 'moldus' (D) Sakura est une petite fille, systématiquement en retard le matin, devient Godzilla quand elle descend les escaliers, ses matières préférées sont la musique et le sport. Il ne faut pas lui parler de math. Elle porte les costumes de sa meilleure amie Tomoyo. Dans sa chambre, il y a bien une peluche jaune 'reconnaissable' mais elle n'est qu'une simple peluche jaune. Elle ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard dans sa vie alors que Tomoyo a déjà des projets pleins la tête pour sa cousine chérie : Sakura Mannequin, Sakura Actrice, Sakura Chanteuse, Sakura la super star!, Sakura reporte tous les Oscars, Sakura Présidente ! Bref... Tomoyo : aime la prendre en vidéo, chanter et lui coudre des habits.

Passons à ce film. Eriol est 'acteur' ( '-'), et en fait, c'est également le cas du père de Sakura, qui n'est pas professeur d'archéologie mais acteur, dans le même film que ce jeune anglais venu spécialement de son pays pluvieux pour tourner le film à Tokyo. Le rôle le plus célèbre de son père est dans une trilogie où il incarne un archéologue. Il a également joué un roi dans un film. Sakura est justement mise au courant du prochain film de son père, pendant le petit déjeuner familial. (pour la peine, on va dire que Madame Kimonoto n'est pas morte. Ils sont donc 4 à table à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Après tout, c'est un UA, faut se faire plaisir !) Pour les besoins de ce film, Eriol s'est laissé pousser les cheveux. (à moins que ce soit des ajouts) Sakura est fasci_n_ée par ce garçon ayant son âge, parce qu'il a un premier rôle dans un film à son âge.

Dans sa classe, il y a un nouveau élève. Comme par hasard, c'est lui, c'est Eriol. Mais elle ne le sait pas, elle n'a jamais eu de photo du jeune anglais en fait. (même si elle aurait pu deviner puisqu'il dit venir pourtant d'Angleterre... Tomoyo, elle, le devinera tout de suite.)

* * *

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA / XXX HOLIC.**

_La boucle._

_ Watanuki - Clow (la réincarnation de Watanuki) - Eriol et Fujitaka (les réincarnations de Clow)._

_[Suite et Fin de T19 de XXXHOLIC.] Watanuki sort de sa boutique, ces pouvoirs sont suffisamment puissant pour le lui permettre. [...] Avec ses pouvoirs, la magie occulte, apparition du sceau, il fait un bond dans le passé et meurt/se réincarne en Clow Read. [...] Clow apparait comme Watanuki, Eriol et Fujitaka, c'est à dire comme ça 'pouf' à l'âge de 7-9-11 ans. Lui aussi à sa propre âme et il se forge sa propre personnalité, il n'est donc pas tout à fait Watanuki, il conserve juste les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, ainsi que l'exactitude des pouvoirs occultes de ce dernier ; son corps diffère de celui de Watanuki. (Même chose pour Eriol et Fujitaka, leurs corps/sentiments/personnalités diffèrent de celui de Clow Read et Watanuki, tout en gardant des minimes similitudes.) [...] Watanuki n'a pas fait les choses au hasard, il a fait en sorte que le jeune Clow, nouvellement conçu, soit adopté sans mal par une famille qui a justement besoin d'un enfant à chérir. Il grandit au coté d'eux. [...] Un beau jour, alors qu'il a très bien grandi, Clow finit par 'enfin' croiser son tendre papillon. Yuko se porte merveilleusement bien, elle est merveilleusement belle et merveilleusement fortunée, elle s'habille avec des tenues magnifiques. Caractériellement parlant, elle se porte comme un charme, ses caprices n'ont aucune limite, c'est adorable. Enfin, adorable, façon de parler hein. Comme tous les autres, Clow en devient irrémédiablement son larbin, mais comme ce n'est pas chose qui semble le déranger, c'est agaçant... elle le vire. Bien la première fois que ça arrive ça ! Mais elle a bien fait, ça doit être un dérangé celui là. Il est si bizarre à toujours lui dire que tout n'est que fatalité, blablabla ! [...] Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être énervant, il revient systématiquement, dans sa vie, dans ses pensées, dans ses songes. Maudite, elle doit être maudite, c'est pas possible autrement ! [...] Son sourire l'a rend dingue. [...] Elle consent à dire qu'ils sont de bons 'confrères'. [...] Puis, voilà, ce qu'il redoutait survient soudainement, accidentellement. Elle meurt. [...] Enfin, presque. Sinon, elle ne serait pas là, en train de lui poser tout un tas de question pour avoir des explications. Il l'a figé entre la vie et la mort ; elle n'est ni tout à fait vivante, ni tout à fait morte. Elle le savait magicien mais ne s'était pas doutée qu'il possédait un pouvoir aussi immense... de même, qu'il l'aimait à ce point. [...] Elle n'a jamais été aussi lunatique. C'est de sa faute à lui, elle veut le haïr, elle a plein de bonnes raisons de le faire, ça n'en manque pas ...alors pourquoi n'y arrive-t-elle pas ? Non, elle ne veut pas l'savoir, elle ne veut pas ! En fait, elle veut du saké... [...] Les deux Mokonas sont créés. [...] Yuko et Clow en promenade, ça arrive souvent de les voir débarquer chez les gens, en visite des clients, toujours là quand il le faut. Des vrais pique-assiettes, videurs de bouteilles de sakés, avec leurs fidèles Mokanas Modokis. [...] Création ensuite de la boutique, Maru et Moro. [...] Un certain Fei Wong Read pointe le bout de son nez. Il déteste Clow et le lui fait cordialement savoir ! Il veut le surpasser et le surpassera, quoique cela lui coutera. Et bien, c'est qu'il est très pugnace, ce petit dis donc ! N'empêche, même si elle en est très amusée, Yuko partage le même étrange sentiment : il n'y avait rien de rassurant à observer une telle rage contenue dans un même corps aussi petit, il en étouffait presque ce pauvre garçon. C'est un membre de ta famille, celui là ? Hé bien, je ne le connais pas mais s'il porte le nom de Read, c'est possible oui. On a du lui parler de moi. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est le cas. Car ça doit être de famille d'être autant tête de mule. Où vas-tu ? Hmm?!hé bien, comme j'ai l'impression qu'il te plait beaucoup, je vais l'inviter à manger à la maison. Que quoi ?! [...] Clow fait des recherches sur cet ambition individu, il y découvre qu'il n'est pas humain, il est une création et il en est le créateur, une réverbération de son désir de la vouloir en vie. [...] Création de Yué, Kéro et des cartes. [...] Mort de Clow, division de son âme en deux.[...] Sakura devient la chasseuse, puis la maitresse des cartes [...] Elle surpasse les pouvoirs de Clow Read/Watanuki/Eriol et divise les pouvoirs du grand sorcier, réalisant ainsi son souhait le plus cher. [End]  
_

_Prologue : _Watanuki sort enfin de sa boutique. Le temps qu'il a passé à l'intérieur a été si long, wouhou ! Ces agréables retrouvailles avec le monde extérieur, tout est parfait, le temps est radieux, le soleil resplendit, le ciel est complétement bleu, les cerisiers tout proches sont en fleurs, les oiseaux picotent sur son bout de trottoir, l'un d'eux vient gazouiller sur son épaule, ça semble irréel, ça fait si longtemps, une éternité et voilà qu'il s'étonne de reconsidérer l'éternité comme tout juste un petit éclair déjà passé et à oublier. [...] _Flashback à partir du tome16 :_ Watanuki doit faire ses choix, choisir son propre avenir. Il a décidé de reprendre la boutique. Il veillera dessus le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à qu'il puisse revoir Yuuko, à nouveau. Il ne peut plus quitter la boutique, c'était le prix à payer, il a décidé d'être le paiement, dans un seul et même endroit, entre la vie et la mort, en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Il ne vieillira plus. Les quatre premières années, Watanuki surmonte tant bien que mal le deuil de Yuuko, pas facile à cause de la présence de cette dernière partout dans la boutique, l'endroit qu'elle fréquentait depuis si longtemps avant lui, les rôles se sont inversés. Il n'est pas seul, il a Moro, Maru et Mokona, même si ce n'est pas toujours la grande fête, il est bien plus mélancolique que l'était Yuuko. "Nous restons à tes cotés ; ce pourquoi, même si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu ne seras pas seul, Watanuki." Il apprend le dur métier de tenancier/ réalisateur de vœux, ils s'inquiètent de le retrouver systématiquement semi-raide-mort, il est trop souvent blessé à cause d'un non équilibre du paiement. En quatre ans, il est également devenu un individu secret, au comportement chaque jour un peu plus mystérieux. Il met un point d'honneur à accueillir ses clients avec courtoisie, autour de la table ronde et d'un plateau à thé, comme le faisait Yuuko. [...] _Suite du Flashback, T16 jusqu'au T19_ : Depuis la naissance, il possède cet immense pouvoir, mais il n'en pouvait faire usage, Yuuko avait scellé ce pouvoir en lui. À chaque fois que Watanuki se fait payer pour réaliser un souhait, le pouvoir qui dort en lui devient plus grand ; le fait qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de la boutique accélère le processus et l'empêche d'y mettre un frein. Ses pouvoirs vont donc grandir, grandir et encore inéluctablement grandir... et pendant ce temps, il aimerait bien qu'on lui réponde : va-t-il vraiment devenir le plus puissant magicien du monde ? [...] _Retour au présent (suite du prologue) :_ Watanuki se promène. Il se plonge dans ses interminables réflexions. Il connait tout du passé, du présent et de l'avenir. Il connait tout de sa vie, mais également de celle de ses réincarnations, Clow et puis Eriol et Fujitaka. Ses erreurs, ainsi que les leurs, particulièrement celle de Clow, qui sera ... le responsable... celui qui va tout faire basculer même si, le qualifier de responsable est tout bonnement injuste. Clow n'est qu'une réincarnation de sa propre personne, les pouvoirs qu'il aura en sa possession seront les siens. Et tous ses pouvoirs, confrontés à la dure réalité que cela représente : 'le cadavre de Yuko', en deviendront incontrôlables, réalisant le souhait de leur détenteur sans que celui-ci ne puisse penser à autre chose qu'à l'envie de la voir ouvrir les yeux, rien qu'une dernière fois. Tout n'est que fatalité dans ce monde, les coïncidences n'existent pas. Avec son pouvoir magique très très très très élevé, il va voyager loin dans le passé et se réincarner en Clow Read car c'est ce qu'il doit se passer, c'est son vaste chemin, l'avenir qu'il a choisi. Tsubasa/Shaolan a sa boucle, et lui la sienne : plus longue, plus dingue... complexe et donneuse de migraine. [...] Le souhait de Watanuki, de Clow et d'Eriol, les trois à hériter successivement des pouvoirs occultes, auront le même vœu : ne plus être le plus grand sorcier. Mais pour pouvoir diviser un pouvoir magique chez un individu, il faut d'abord que celui-ci divise son âme. En deux, ça sera déjà pas mal. Il ne compte pas la diviser en multiples de 9 non plus ! C'est uniquement une fois cela fait qu'il est possible de diviser la magie pareillement dans les deux corps. Seulement, c'est voué à l'échec, sa seule chance de réussite est Sakura, la maitresse des cartes, détentrice d'un pouvoir supérieur à lui, il n'y a qu'elle pour réaliser son vœu. Et, attention migraine suprême : pour que naisse Sakura, il faut qu'il se réincarne en Clow, qui se réincarnera à son tour en Fujitaka. PARCE QUE Sakura est la fille de Fujitaka. Watanuki est peiné pour Clow... c'est lui qui doit surmonter la plus longue de leur quatre vies ; l'attente/les épreuves/les chagrins se relèveront péniblement éprouvante pour lui, il se sentira le plus fautif. Après tout, qui dit longue vie, dit d'avantage de bêtise. [...] _Fin du prologue :_ Avant de partir pour le passé, une petite surprise attend Watanuki. La jeune Sakura Kinomoto est là. Elle est venue récupérer son bâton de l'étoile mais elle est également passer le voir pour lui dire coucou, bon voyage et un invincible 'tout ira bien', le sourire en prime.

_Watanuki (1er Avril), Clow (1 avril/3 janvier?) et enfin Eriol (23 mars) et Fujitaka (23 mars/3 janvier?). Tous les quatre ne naissent pas comme des êtres humains, ils apparaissent dans un pouf, 'comme ça', à l'âge de 7-9-11 ans. _

* * *

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA / GATE 7.**

Si Kérobéros doit avoir une apparence humaine, je le vois bien ressembler à Sakura de Gate 7. Ses cheveux sont peut être trop blancs, et ses yeux trop pâles mais n'empêche, il a un coté sauvage caractéristique des gros félins paresseux tout en fourrure. Sakura sera plus qu'inquiète qu'autre chose, parce que son gros Kérobéros a disparu et cet homme venu de nulle part a pris visiblement sa place. Il lui fait un peu peur à revenir systématiquement à sa rencontre mais il lui rappelle irrémédiablement son gardien solaire et surtout, à chaque fois qu'il se recroise, il la protège de divers tentatives magiques d'Eriol, comme le ferrait le gardien du sceau. Les présentations enfin faite, elle est étonnée qu'il s'appelle comme elle : parce que quand même, Sakura, c'est un prénom de fille. (En réalité, si Sakura porte ce nom, c'est parce qu'il recherche justement une Sakura. Un peu comme s'il avait peur d'oublier le prénom de celle qu'il cherche ! Mais il n'en dit pas plus. ) Il va bien s'amuser, à venir squatter chez elle, dans son école et un peu partout autour. Le dénommé Kérobéros a disparu le jour de son arrivé alors il suspecte un échange, il reste donc auprès de la jeune magicienne au cas où l'échange se reproduirait dans le sens inverse et le ramènerait chez lui.

* * *

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA / HARRY POTTER**.

_De l'orient à l'occident._

Les sorciers (sorcellerie occidentale, sortilèges multi-taches/multi-couleurs-lumineux avec petites baguettes magiques, élément : le bois.) VS les magiciens (extrême oriental, compatibilité avec un artefact ouvragé, réceptacle d'un source magique unique en son genre, élément : le métal.)

Durant l'été avant sa 5ème année, une nouvelle famille emménage non loin de son oncle et de sa tante, dans un grand et ancien manoir. Harry se promenait seul lorsqu'il le rencontre, ce jeune garçon, pas loin de 10 ans, qui se présente à lui : il s'appelle Eriol. Petit avec des lunettes, des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs. Rien de vraiment exceptionnel, Harry le trouve tout simplement normal et même mignon. Il y a un petit quelque chose de charmant chez ce garçon, sa façon de sourire est très douce. Il a juste un prénom étrange, qu'on aurait pu donner à son hibou grand duc ... son nom de famille est tant qu'à lui imprononçable. Eriol lui précise en souriant, l'air de rien, qu'il est d'origine anglaise et chinoise, il lui répète lentement son nom de famille. Hiiragizawa. Ok, c'est top, ce garçon vient de lire dans son esprit et là, il zieute en souriant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Tu es un sorcier c'est ça hein ?

Hermione et Ron ne lui ont pas écrit de lettre depuis le début de l'été alors Harry ne leur écrit pas qu'il a un sorcier comme nouveau voisin. Il en est fou de joie, même si dommage, Eriol n'a pas encore sa baguette magique. Parfois, il lui dit qu'il n'est pas un sorcier mais un magicien, seulement Harry n'en voit pas de différence alors il met ça de coté. Le reste de son été, il le passe en compagnie de son nouvel _ami_. Sa maison est super grande. Son chat est super bizarre. Et il vit avec trois autres personnes, _bizarres_ eux aussi. L'une est une jeune demoiselle. Il n'est pas certain de son âge, peut être plus âgée que lui, en tout cas, il la soupçonne d'avoir passé la vingtaine. Il y a ensuite une seconde demoiselle, une femme tout bonnement magnifique en fait, professeur en mathématique. Et enfin, il y a cet homme, aux cheveux longs, le portrait craché d'Eriol en plus adulte, probablement son père... (dès son retour en Angleterre, Eriol s'est vieillit pour officiellement être en couple avec Kaho. Seulement, pour se rapprocher d'Harry Potter, comme il l'a fait avec Sakura, il se rajeunit) Harry lui demandera si son fils se rend à Poudlard pour sa première année, par hasard. Tout amusé, il lui répondra qu'effectivement, Eriol ira à Poudlard. Harry est invité à venir avec eux au chemin de traverse. Le survivant accepte bien-sûr, n'envoyant volontairement pas de lettres de sa sortie à Hermione ou Ron, encore une fois parce qu'il est relativement très fâché d'être ainsi ignoré.

Ils vont sur le chemin de traverse par la cheminée. [...] Le bonheur d'Harry s'efface soudainement, il vient de reconnaitre sans problème la voix de Draco Malfoy. Eriol est seul avec lui, comment va-t-il faire pour se débarrasser de cette sale fouine. Mais, sa mère est là aussi et étrangement, en jugeant Eriol discrètement, Narcissa ordonne à son fils de rester bien tranquille. En réalité, elle veut faire les présentations, pour savoir qui est ce jeune garçon et ainsi pouvoir, oui ou non, lui donner un semblant d'intérêt. Car dans l'aristocratie sorcière, c'est important de ne pas laisser filer les belles occasions avec les familles de sorcier. Draco connait ça, il a été élevé comme ça donc, mettant Potter de coté pour le moment, lui aussi prend un air étonnement courtois pour que les présentations opèrent entre lui, sa mère et ce jeune garçon. [...] Les piques entre Draco et Harry cessent subitement, par une tornade aux cheveux bruns, japonaise et folle de joie de reconnaitre Eriol ! Sakura lui saute dans les bras, lui parlant japonais très très vite. Elle savait qu'elle le rencontrerait aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas cessé de le chercher du regard depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur ce marché où grouille tous pleins de sorciers et de magasins, pas uniquement parce qu'elle est en Angletterre, son pays, mais surtout parce que c'est son instinct, _elle le savait_ ! [...] Eriol fait les présentations à Harry, qui connait déjà 'Sakura' pour l'avoir déjà entendu dire qu'elle était une personne très spécial pour lui. Très spécial dans quel sens exactement ? Il a le béguin pour cette mystérieux Sakura, c'est forcement ça, hein hein hein ! Il ne peut s'agir que de ça... non ? (Non 8D). [...] Draco, toujours à coté de sa mère, mais les oreilles grandes ouvertes, ne manquent pas d'écouter attentivement les présentations. Alors cette petite fille s'appelle Sakura. Drôle de nom, idem pour Eriol d'ailleurs. [...] Manquait plus que lui maintenant. Severus Rogue. En faite, le professeur était là depuis le début, il est son escorte. Oui, ils ont bien entendu ! Il ne le répétera pas ! Narcissa lui jette des coups d'œil interrogatifs. Pourquoi accompagne-t-il cette petite demoiselle ? Harry aussi veut savoir pourquoi. Draco a l'esprit ailleurs, il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment, il vient de croiser les yeux verts de Sakura : ceux de Potter ne rivalisent en rien à coté de ceux là. [...] Rogue coupe court à toutes les conversations, il n'a pas que ça à faire, Miss Kinomoto doit acheter sa baguette magique et il compte bien l'emmener voir Ollivander tout de suite, sans perdre une minute de plus. [...] Eriol accompagne Sakura jusqu'à Ollivander, parce que lui aussi doit passer s'acheter une baguette magique pardi ! [...] Entre deux passages précédents, Rogue s'est houspillé avec Harry, évidement en colère contre le jeune sorcier de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme toujours ! Quel idée de partir comme ça sans prévenir personne. Si Harry s'éloigne et n'apparait plus dans le champ de vision de son professeur, celui-ci lui a promis, de sa voix doucereuse, qu'il le ... (à vous d'imaginer 8D).

Autre version : Le château de l'école Poudlard est recouvert d'une brume professeur Dumbledore observe le phénomène à travers les grandes fenêtres de son bureau. Son établissement entame son deuxième trimestre et avant que l'idée ne lui prenne de regarder soudainement cet étrangeté météorologique, il répondait de sa plume aux interminables missives qui s'entassent sur trois-quatre-six-huit coins de son bureau. [...] Au même instant, Harry Potter fait éruption dans l'infirmerie. En le reconnaissant, Madame Pomfrech pense tout d'abord qu'il s'est blessé, Potter était à son entrainement de Quidditch. Mais elle se rend bien vite compte que Potter va remarquablement bien, en revanche, ce n'est pas le cas du poids-mort qu'il porte dans ses bras, une jeune fille. Si jeune qu'elle parierait une première année. Seulement, ne portant ni l'uniforme scolaire, ni d'habits de sorciers, le doute s'installe en elle. Ses vêtements sont indéniablement à la mode des moldus. Bon, que cela ne tienne, ça ne va pas l'empêcher de la soigner cette pauvre petite, qu'a-t-elle donc ? [...] Cela fait presque une heure qu'Harry patiente devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Alors que c'est lui qui l'a ramené cette jeune fille, c'est à peine si on prend la peine de faire attention à lui. C'est toujours pareil, et ça a le chic de le frustrer, littéralement parlant. Dumbledore, puis le Professeur Mac Gonagall, Rogue et enfin ce gros crapaud d'Ombrage, ils sont arrivés dans cette ordre, avec des écarts de dix à quinze minutes, entrant sans l'inviter. Bon sang, lui aussi a un tas de question à lui poser, et ça le fout en rogne d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. [...] En compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, dans la grande salle où ils mangent le repas du soir, Harry leur explique qu'il a passé pas moins de deux heures, non pas sur le terrain de Quidditch, comme ils le pensaient, mais devant la foutue porte close de l'infirmerie. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour coller son oreille et écouter tout ce qu'il pouvait. Qu'a-t-elle de si extraordinaire cette petite ? Harry leur raconte. [...] Il volait sur son balai lorsqu'il a vu de la lumière, c'était difficile de voir quelque chose à cause du brouillard mais justement il continuait à s'entrainer malgré le climat, il trouvait cela intéressant de s'améliorer avec cette grosse brume. Cette lumière, il ne s'en est pas préoccupé du tout, ce n'était qu'une lumière, jusqu'à qu'il se rend compte qu'elle provenait d'un espèce de cercle runique en or luminescent ! Il fallait voir la taille de ce truc ! C'était là, dans le ciel, énorme, à vous foutre la pire trouille de votre vie ! En quelques secondes, il avait explosé en intensité, ça en était aveuglant. Et son pauvre cœur a alors raté plusieurs battements, un horrible cri, quelqu'un tombait, il ne pouvait en être autrement, on ne pousse pas un hurlement pareil si on ne chute pas ! Alors il a fait une descente en piquet. Ses réflexes ont fait tout le travail à sa place, et dieu soit loué parce que son cerveau était un vieux chaudron encrassé et troué ! Il se souvient distinctement du cri provenant d'en haut et son instinct à lui qui l'a dirigé immédiatement vers le bas. Il a sauvé cette fille en arrivant en dessous d'elle, il l'a attrapé, hop, il pouvait sentir le soulagement le gagner. [...] Mais Pchhhhhff... bling blang et PAF ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Mon balai est devenu comme mort, inutilisable, il ne volait plus. Et donc, moi aussi je suis tombé. Seulement, rien de cassé, j'ai percuté le sol avec la peur de ma vie mais il ne m'est rien arrivé... j'étais dans une capsule. Comment ça une capsule ? On a dégringolé sur plusieurs mètres et j'ai vu la boue giclée de partout, mais regardez ! J'en ai même pas sur mes vêtements ! Nous étions comme dans une sphère transparente, on a roulé jusqu'à que doucement, ça ne roule plus. Visiblement, elle allait bien et moi aussi. Elle n'était pas lourde mais elle m'écrasait. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, elle m'a pas répondu, elle dormait. Enfin, sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, j'ai paniqué et je les secoué comme un dingue. Elle ne l'était pas, elle respirait encore. Mais ça me rassurait pas de la savoir inconsciente alors je l'ai porté jusqu'à l'école, puis l'infirmerie. J'ai toujours son sac. [...] Tu l'as ouvert ? Oui. Harry ! Je sais Hermione, l'idée ne me serait pas effleuré de regarder, c'est personnel mais ... j'avais que ça à faire pour m'occuper ! Alors, il a quoi dedans ? Il y a une trousse et des affaires de classe, tout écrit en japonais ! Ses cahiers, ses livres, son agenda. La seule chose d'anglais que j'ai pu lire dans son sac, ça provient d'un jeu de cartes. Regardez, j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles [...]

Autre version. Depuis un temps, Gothar observe les agissements étranges de son maitre, la réincarnation du grand sorcier Clow Read. Et en vérité, _oui,_ il y a de quoi le rendre lunatique le pauvre Anthony : Sakura n'est pas devenue la chasseuse de carte, alors que ça aurait du arriver il y a maintenant plusieurs jours. Il s'est montré patient, Clow Read peut se tromper (par merlin, ce qu'il ne faut-il pas dire...) Bref, elle ouvrira tôt ou tard le grimoire, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Kérobéros ronfle de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il dort, ça n'en fera que d'avantage trembler la maison, c'est tout. [...] Hors, les jours passent, et finalement, même Gothar trouve ce retard de plus en plus inquiétant. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Le petit gardien réfléchit pour aider son maitre. Anthony... es-tu sûr que le livre de Clow est bien à son emplacement, dans la bibliothèque de son père ? Tu as des idées folles Gothar. [...] Seulement, extraordinaire mais vrai, Gothar avait parfaitement vu juste. Une petite vérification ne pouvait pas faire de tord et c'est confirmé : le livre de Clow n'est aucunement chez Sakura, dans la bibliothèque de son père. Mais alors... où est le grimoire ? [...] Anthony finit par le retrouver. Le livre de Clow est à Poudlard, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école. Purée, ça doit être un rêve, juste un maudit rêve. [...] Dans son bureau à Poudlard, Albus reçoit la visite d'un sorcier, ou plutôt devrait-il dire d'un homme fort charmant et tendre, comme peut l'être un trentenaire en bonne santé, fraichement marié, tout à fait envoutant, doux et souriant. Voyons, où a-t-il déjà eut à craindre ce genre d'étrange individu à la beauté émoustillante ? Ah oui, Gellert et Tom Jedusor. [...] Avec l'apparence qu'il a pour cet entrevu, Anthony a plusieurs cartes dans sa poche. La carte du professeur, la carte de l'élève de première année, la carte du père venu inscrire son enfant nouveau né dans l'établissement. Tout ça dans le but de se rapprocher de cette bibliothèque et du livre de Clow caché parmi les tonnes et les tonnes de grimoires. [...] Quelle énigmatique personnalité. Albus ne s'était jamais senti aussi alerte. Il n'y a aucune doute, c'était un dangereux celui-là. [...] Il ne s'était toujours pas assis. Albus y voyait là un message évident. Dans ce même fauteuil que bon nombre de sorciers avaient un jour partagé le confort, lui n'en fera jamais partie. Il préférait rester debout, à un emplacement qu'Albus jurerait de symbolique. À moitié derrière le siège qu'il dédaignait, il ne s'accoudait pas contre non plus. En fait, il le touchait à peine, du bout des doigts, jamais très longtemps. [...] Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Albus Dumbledore ? Non, il n'a franchement pas envie de devenir son nouveau professeur de DCFM. Lui, c'est l'histoire de la magie ou la divination qui l'aurait tenté. Pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstine-t-il à en faire son professeur de DCFM ? [...] Par merlin, il a dit _non ! [...] _Est-il sourd ? [...]

Harry est bien content de la revoir, cette petite. Elle a l'air d'aller très bien. Elle ne mange pas avec eux, elle a une place au coté des professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall. Elle parait si petite à coté d'eux ! Les chuchotements ne se font pas du tout discrets, ses habits de moldus, sa petite frimousse rouge d'embarras, ses origines asiatiques, ses yeux verts émeraudes. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui la bête de foire, il a bien envie de faire un truc bien crash, bien débile pour la sauver de cette immense attention. [...] Harry se présente. Elle n'a tout bonnement aucune réaction à son nom, ni à sa cicatrice. C'est fou. Elle ignore complétement qui il est. Elle se présente à son tour. Sakura Kinomoto. [...] Elle l'appelle Potter-san. Ah ok, une tradition japonaise ! Potter-san demande à Sakura de l'appeller Harry ! Potter-san devient Harry-kun, c'est mieux mais nan nan, il insiste, juste Harry ! Lui l'appelle bien Sakura ! Elle comprend qu'en Angleterre, pas de préfixe de politesse. Ca lui rappelle Eriol. [...] Dumbledore et les autres professeurs lui ont demandé si elle avait de la connaissance anglaise, vivant en Angleterre. ? Sakura a évidement répondu que oui, Eriol. Hiiragizawa Eriol. [...] Comment ça ils vont lui envoyer un hibou ? [...] Dumbledore fera lui-même le déplacement jusqu'à chez Eriol. Un sombre manoir, propre, au mobilier très raffiné mais si peu éclairé. Lorsqu'Albus, menacé par une Ruby Moon toute flamboyante, aura sorti sa baguette instinctivement, par prudence, il n'aura pas à s'en servir cependant. Le propriétaire des lieux apparaitra en personne, dans l'ombre de son escalier, avec un voix à la Clow Read. (Son petit coté théâtral XD) [...] Vous avez une bien jolie baguette magique... n'est-elle pas trop _'particulière_' pour un simple sorcier tel que vous ? (simple sorcier, Dumbledore, ouh ouh XD) [...] Les explications de Sakura, à propos des cartes, sont trop fous pour les professeurs qui l'écoutent. _C'est du délire !_ Mais elle ne ment pas, ni ne se moquent d'eux : le sceau qui s'illumine sous eux, la clé qui se transforme en sceptre, c'est réel. Sakura ne trouve pas ses cartes à coté d'elle mais sent leurs présence pas loin. Une telle magie existe ? Minerva questionne le plus savant d'entre eux, mais même Albus Dumbledore leur répond qu'il ne savait pas que c'était possible de mélanger de la sorcellerie occidental avec de la magie extrême orientale, le résultat est tout bonnement surprenant, un sceau fascinant ! Celui qui a fait une telle prouesse, Clow Read tel est son nom, s'est bien gardé d'en faire la une des gazettes. [...] Eriol passe à Poudlard, expressément invité par Dumbledore, pour venir s'occuper de leur jeune magicienne, et bien évidement aussi, pour poser toujours d'avantage de questions à la réincarnation de Clow Read ! Les pouvoirs de Sakura ne l'inquiète pas du tout, bien au contraire, c'est ceux d'Eriol qui l'inquiètent en premier lieu. Il a une question ultra importante à demander à la réincarnation de Clow Read. Il lui a parlé de sa baguette magique de façon si étrange lorsqu'il est venue à sa rencontre dans son manoir qu'il a déjà presque deviné la vérité, mais il veut la confirmer. Clow Read est le créateur des reliques de la mort. Gellert ne va jamais le croire ! Il faut qu'il lui dise. Mais avant, il doit avoir confirmation. [...] Une fois Eriol en sa douce compagnie, Sakura se sent bien mieux. Elle lui pose plein de question, genre, on est où ici ? À Poudlard, Sakura ! Il lui explique entre plusieurs "woé?!". Ils se sourient larges tous les deux, content d'enfin retrouver l'autre après leur séparation à Tomoéda. [...] Eriol enfant ou Eriol adulte, c'est à choisir, j'arrive pas à me décider. [...] Parce qu'elle lui a demandé, Eriol explique à Sakura le souci majeur de la Grande Bretagne contre le mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Il y a 1- ans, il voulait une guerre et l'a commencé avec l'aide de fidèles serviteurs, les mangemorts. Et puis, disparition de ce mage noir. Ensuite, la paix, d'une durée de 1- ans. Et enfin, son retour. Seulement, la communauté magique ne croit ni Albus Dumbledore, ni Harry Potter, personne ne croit à son retour. Et si le ministère de la magie n'y croit pas, alors les forces du bien sont moindres, vulnérables. [...] Donc, tu comprends bien ma petite Sakura que ton apparition soudaine, avec le puissant pouvoir que tu sembles posséder, Albus Dumbledore a bien le droit de penser qu'un dieu quelque part lui a envoyé un messie ! Il sera plus qu'heureux que t'avoir à ses cotés. Sakura comprend tout à fait. L'espoir. Elle représente l'espoir pour les yeux de ce vieil homme. Quelle décision doit-elle prendre ? [...] C'est Sakura alors bien sur qu'elle va rester pour apporter son aide. Hors de question qu'elle retourne chez elle sans rien faire ! [...] Si c'est ta décision Sakura... *smile* je vais rester te tenir compagnie. [...] Eriol, avec une expression faciale plus triste. Sakura est comme il l'a toujours connu alors normal elle a accepté. Ce n'est pas son combat et il ne peut plus menacer Dumbledore pour la renvoyer chez elle de force, c'est trop tard maintenant. Bien au contraire, le directeur s'est montré plus vif et plus malin, il a laissé trainé des drames par ci par là sous le nez de la jeune fillette, pour qu'elle découvre comme 'par hasard' ce qu'il se passe, avant qu'elle ne reparte comme une fleur chez elle. Fourbe manipulateur ! Voilà que ça le reprend, il a la colère qui monte, même réincarné, il a toujours horreur des sorciers. Il va rester pour la préserver le plus possible, ils ne feront pas de sa petite Sakura une meurtrière. [...]

Département des mystères. Harry veut sauver son parrain, Sirius Black, sans se douter qu'il s'agit d'un piège de Lord Voldemort. Sakura est devenue une bonne amie, alors quand il lui dit qu'il doit aller sauver son bien-aimé parrain au ministère de la magie, la jeune japonaise est prête à le croire et lui donner toute l'aide qu'il a besoin. [...] Soit, la carte du vol, qui leur donne des ailes. Soit, sur le dos de la carte du vol, après tout c'est un oiseau, ça peut faire transport. Soit, sur le dos de Kérobéros, Kéro a été envoyé par Tomoyo dans un colis par la poste ..., ou par hibou mdr. [...] Bref, ils arrivent tous les deux dans le département des mystères. Les amis d'Harry les rejoindront à dos de sombrals, un temps de retard. Dans la salle de l'arcade, Sakura sent l'aura de Clow émaner de l'arche. (oh yes, ça aussi c'est une création de Clow Read. Ben, ça sert à voyager dans une autre dimension, quelle question ! *sort*) [...] C'est au cours de cette extraordinaire nuit que Lord Voldemort va faire sa toute première rencontre avec la maitresse des cartes.

Autre version. Voldemort croit rêver, ou bien, ils font une bonne blague. (ouais ben, ils ont mauvais goûts.) Parce que bon, il ne peut s'agir que de cela. Dumbledore vient de partir, emmenant avec lui Potter et la fillette dans le château, alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat tous les deux ! Le pire, c'est qu'il l'a fait sous les ordres de ce petit garçon de première année. ['Eriol' qu'il s'appelle, c'est clair qu'il le sait, cette fille ne fait que de le crier depuis qu'elle doit suivre le vieux fou et le survivant, laissant seul son _courageux ami, _pour une mort certaine, cela va sans dire. Dumbledore est-il vraiment en train de laisser se faire tuer un si petit garçon ? [...] Pas qu'il veut l'épargner, loin de là, mais il prévient quand même le vieux fou qu'il lui laisse dix minutes pour venir le chercher et échanger sa place. Sinon, il le tuera, il en est tout à fait capable, tuer ce garçon, même petit et innocent, ne le fera pas reculer. Il va l'écorcher devant eux, le faire hurler à la mort. Veux-tu vraiment cela Dumbledore ? [...] Parce que c'est curieux de le laisser causer tout seul, Eriol se tait pendant les dix minutes, restant tranquillement immobile. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être dérangé et détestable ce _"seigneur des ténèbres"_. Voldemort doit bien admettre que le gamin a un self contrôle impressionnant. Lord Voldemort ne te fait pas peur ? [...] Temps écoulé. Je suis si navré mon garçon, ton directeur bien aimé n'est pas venu à ton secours. Mais soit sans crainte, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je vais lui offrir un spectacle si abominable qu'il en viendra à se suicider tout seul pour se débarrasser de ses cauchemars. Tu seras vengé. [...] Dubitatif par cet énergumène qui se proclame le _seigneur des Ténèbres_, Eriol en a assez de l'écouter, il croise ses bras tandis que sa clé brille énigmatiquement, pendue autour de son cou. Voldemort, baguette brandie, lui jette son impardonnable favori mais son endoloris ... n'a aucun effet. Eriol en sourit diaboliquement. Avec la voix de Clow Read, il se décide à prendre enfin la parole. Alors, Lord Voldemort, on n'arrive plus à jeter de sort avec sa baguette magique ? Voldemort n'en panique pas, il n'est pas un crackmol, il est toujours un sorcier,_ il le sent, il le sait, c_'est juste sa baguette qui semble comme _endormi, _il la range_ doucement_ dans sa cape. Même sans sa baguette, il reste un sorcier redoutable, il est Lord Voldemort, ce mioche va déguster l'horreur. [...] Ton pendentif brille, qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est une clé. [...] Le lord noir est intrigué par cette petite clé, elle est capable d'endormir une baguette magique, incroyablement fascinant ça ! [...] En vérité, ce n'est pas une clé, c'est '_la_' clé. [...] La clé du pouvoir occulte, du pouvoir des ténèbres, de l'absolue obscurité. [...] La clé prend forme originel et il se vieillit par la même occasion, pour que ce _talentueux_ Lord Noir le prennent un peu plus au sérieux, puisque ça ne sera jamais vraiment le cas avec cet apparence enfantine. [...] Ah ?! (Ok ok, ce type a réussit son entrée, lui Lord Voldemort, a été surpris. ) ... on me la fait pas souvent celle-là. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Est-ce toujours hum... 'Eriol', ce nom de hibou ? Nous rigolerons tous beaucoup une fois que je vous aurais transformé en hibou. [...] Pour que Sakura n'est pas à le faire, il veut que sa petite Sakura reste innocente, c'est à lui qu'encombre la tache _difficile?_ d'envoyer Lord Voldemort au tapis. [...]

Autre version. Les Cartes sont dispersées dans le château de Poudlard. Certaines d'entre elles vont petit à petit se retrouver en possession de ses occupants. Élèves, corps enseignant, même les fantômes et quelques elfes de maison. Les cartes procureront bien-sur des pouvoirs particuliers à leurs détenteurs. Sakura, la chasseuse de carte, a pour mission de toute les capturer. Et pour cela, devra faire face à la magie des cartes mais aussi aux occupants du château qui ne veulent pas lui restituer des biens aussi précieux ! Contre des morveux de serpentard, ou des professeurs qui en font mauvais usage, c'est relativement simple. Mais contre Harry, Dumbledore et d'autres personnes comme ça qui ont grandement besoin des cartes pour combattre Voldemort, ça devient problématique. Venue donc spécialement du japon, la jeune japonaise va faire trembler les murs de Poudlard. Eriol ne manquera pas à l'appel, après tout, les cartes doivent être transformé en carte de Sakura au risque que les cartes perdent leurs magies. Yukito, pas loin non plus lui aussi, il faut bien que Sakura passe le jugement final avec Yué. La forme d'emprunt du juge aura le rôle du stagiaire-concierge et remplaçant à tout faire ! Par merlin, mais ce jeune homme sait tout faire, il sort d'où ! Bref, tout le petit monde sera présent, dans des rôles plus ou moins pareils. Même si Sakura est âgée de 11 ans, et donc le bon âge pour devenir une première année à Poudlard, euh... Sakura en cape noire, avec une baguette magique et lancer des formules magiques genre wingardium Leviosa... mouais ben non, Sakura sans ses costumes, ce n'est plus Sakura ! Et j'irais même jusqu'à écrire qu'elle est incapable de faire de la magie avec une baguette magique, donc, elle arrivera à Poudard, certes, mais n'en deviendra pas une élève car sans baguette, dure de faire grand chose. Elle demeurera à Poudlard, et aura des cours particulier avec Dumbledore. Parce qu'il sera très intriguée par elle, bien sur. Au début de l'histoire, elle demeurera même à Poudlard incognito, personne ne saura qu'elle est là. C'est les professeurs qui tilteront car cette petite n'est pas une de leurs élèves. Honneur aux 4 professeurs responsable des quatre maisons, c'est eux que j'ai choisi pour lui mettre la main dessus. Que le meilleur gagne !

* * *

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA / D GRAY MAN**.

Sakura est repérée par la congrégation de l'ombre. Elle est prise pour une exorciste de type parasite, avec Kéro/Kérobéros comme Innocence. Hors, lors d'un combat fatidique contre des dangereux akumas, il n'y a plus aucune doute qu'elle n'est pas du tout une exorciste mais '_magicienne_'. Au début, Allen et ses amis pensent qu'elle possède une seconde innocence de type équipement, la clé. Mais la formule pour invoquer la clé du sceau sacré, ils ne sont pas sourds et ils ont très bien entendu. Elle se servira en plus des cartes, au nombre de 53, ça fait beaucoup pour une 'simple' exorciste. Sans oublier Yukito qui se transforme en Yué. Ok Ok, tout le monde s'excusera auprès du grand fauve sacré, très vexé, il n'est pas du tout une innocence. Même le Comte restera un peu sans voix et prudent sur ce qu'il doit faire avec cette jeune magicienne. D'où vient-elle ? ...


	6. Les remakes (PDV Yué,Matthieu)

**LES REMAKES DE LA SAISON 3.  
**

* * *

**SPÉCIAL YUÉ **

_Sakura/Yué. Yukito-Matthieu/Toya-Thomas. Kérobéros/Yué/Sakura. Clow/Yué/Sakura. Yué/les cartes.  
_

**ÉPISODE DU JUGEMENT FINAL ET LES ÉPISODES DE LA SAISON 3. **(Dans _l'ordre_... ou presque. =s)

Qui peut bien être Yué. [...] Qui est Yué ? C'est l'autre gardien des cartes de Clow, lui répond Shaolan. Ah. [...] Le gardien lié à la lune. À quoi peut-il bien ressembler ? Une autre peluche ? Un autre lion ? Tout de suite, Sakura imagine un autre gardien qui ressemble à Kérobéros, alors c'est sûr qu'elle est drôlement surprise quand elle voit à quoi ressemble vraiment Yué. Un ange ?!

En vérité, que ce soit un homme, ou même un ange, ça aurait pu la laisser complétement de marbre. Depuis trois ans, depuis qu'elle est amoureuse de Yukito, elle craque pour tous les garçons qui lui ressemblent, sans jamais égaler ce dernier évidement. Il sera et restera toujours celui qu'elle préfère. Aucun n'égale Yukito. Aucun ne le peut et Sakura ne veut pas qu'on l'égale. [...] Mais là...Yukito vient de se transformer devant ses yeux et ça lui traverse l'esprit comme une flèche, celle-ci passant très lentement, très frissonnante. [...] Est ce que c'est Yukito ? Elle se souvient que le blanc est la couleur préférée de Yukito et à l'évidence, le blanc est la couleur prédominante du second gardien des cartes de Clow. [...] Sakura cherche Yukito en lui, mais il n'a rien de ressemblant. Il n'a pas le même visage, n'a pas les même yeux, la même bouche, les même mains. Ses cheveux sont radicalement différents. Et malgré toute la différence, elle l'aime quand même, elle le sent. L'attraction qu'elle ressent avec Yukito, elle le ressent aussi pour cet individu, à la fois de manière ressemblante et différente.

Lui, il n'a pas l'air bien content. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il ne sourit pas du tout. En vérité, il est affreusement contrarié ! Par Yukito. Par Sakura ! Il n'aime pas Sakura, la prétendante au titre. Elle est trop nyan-nyan, il pioche dans les souvenirs de Yukito et la voit à plusieurs reprises très amoureuse de sa forme d'emprunt. Ça ne lui fait pas spécialement plaisir. Non, du tout ! Pour ça, il aimerait la mépriser, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas mépriser une petite fille si sincère, elle est ce qu'elle est et elle en a tout les droits, parce qu'elle est jeune, encore qu'une enfant et les enfants c'est innocent, ça doit s'amuser, rire, être heureux, et si trouver l'amour chez un beau garçon en fait partie, ainsi soit-il. Alors voilà, il est contrarié, par la situation. La chasse aux cartes n'aurait jamais du concerner une si jeune enfant ! C'est dangereux ! Kérobéros n'a-t-il donc aucune cervelle ? Yué n'aime pas Kérobéros non plus. Il fait toujours tout de travers, ça n'a pas manqué pour son rôle de Sélecteur ! C'est un miracle qu'elle soit pas morte contre les cartes et encore un autre miracle qu'elle est réussi à toutes les capturer ! après sa victoire, parce que ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il va gagner contre elle, il ira lui dire deux mots à ce lion sans cervelle, à savoir que le prochain prétendant aura intérêt à être mieux choisis !

Le jugement final peut enfin commencer et la situation n'aurait pu être plus diabolique. Le garçon qu'elle aime secrètement depuis une éternité (j'ai la flemme de compter) s'est révélé être Yué, le juge, le second gardien des cartes, qu'on ne cesse de lui prophétiser la venue ! C'est de lui que se décidera si elle est digne ou pas d'être la nouvelle maitresse des cartes. Sakura ne s'attendait pas vraiment à devenir la nouvelle maitresse des cartes, 'd'abord'. Ce n'était pas ce que lui avait dit Kérobéros en tout cas, quand les cartes se sont dispersées ! Il était question de les capturer, parce qu'elles pouvaient blesser les habitants de Tomoeda et même détruire la ville, si on ne les arrêtait pas. Elle s'était sentie coupable et responsable, c'était de sa faute, elle avait fourré son nez là où ne fallait pas. Le rôle de Kérobéros, c'était d'attendre qu'une personne aux pouvoirs magiques, ouvre le livre de Clow et le réveille. Après une discussion avec le magicien, où Kéroébors explique à ce dernier en quoi consiste sa mission et les cartes, il pesait le pour ou le contre. Dans le cas où il accepterait, il passe un contrat avec le magicien, faisant de lui un chasseur de carte, les cartes se dispersent qu'une fois le chasseur sous contrat. Les choses ne se sont pas déroulés de cette façon. Premièrement, il dormait. Une sieste d'une petite trentaine d'année. Deuxièmement, l'ordre des cartes a été changé, quelqu'un les a regardé et s'est arrêté sur Wendy, plaçant ainsi la carte du vent tout en haut du paquet. La carte responsable du dispersement des cartes lorsque Sakura découvre le grimoire.

Les cartes se sont dispersées et aucun chasseur n'a été choisi ! What ?! ! Il juge du regard la petite Sakura mais Kérobéros ne se sent franchement pas à l'aise à l'idée de choisir cette petite pitchoune. Seulement, les coïncidences, lorsqu'il y en a trop, c'est d'instinct qu'il met ça sur le compte du destin. Faire confiance ou pas au destin, telle est la question ! Au risque de se tromper et de tuer une petite fille ! D'abord, il dormait. Ensuite, l'ordre des cartes a été modifiés. Puis, sa nouvelle forme ! Lui, le grand super Kérobéros, une peluche ! Clow, abominable personnage, sans scrupule ! Sous cette forme, il a tout à fait sa place dans la chambre d'une petite fille, passant inaperçu parmi ses autres nounours. Yué n'est pas là pour l'empêcher de prendre cette terrible décision, il choisit de donner sa chance à Sakura, tout en se promettant qu'il n'arrivera rien à cette enfant. Comment vivre avec une pareil mort sur la conscience ? Au fond de lui, il en appellera même à supplier Clow qu'il le fait parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il a préparé le terrain pour cette enfant. Après le contrat, il sera soulagé car le bâton sacré que Clow a créer pour les chasseurs est ... rose et tout mignon. Digne d'appartenir à une petite fille comme Sakura. Yué aura beau dire ce qu'il voudra, (elle est trop jeune nya-nya-nya les cartes sont dangereuses, etc.) même lui devra avouer que c'était trop gros pour passer à coté. Lui aussi aurait fait confiance à Clow et aurait donner sa chance à Sakura. (enfin, assez parler de ça, il ne veut pas s'imaginer sous la forme d'une peluche, merci bien !)

C'est clair qu'il ne se comporte pas avec Sakura comme il se comporte avec les autres. Son comportement relationnel avec autrui est à son stricte minimum, pour ne pas dire inexistant. Prenons ce cas des filles, Sakura étant une fille : mais c'est à peine s'il parle ou touche la jeune femme (Kaho) ou la jeune fille (Tomoyo). Sakura peut recevoir la palme d'or, elle reçoit le plus d'attention, voir même quelques contacts physiques, minimes mais qui se font si rares que c'est un exploit !

Même si vraisemblablement, il n'y a pas de coïncidence, tout est prévu pour que Sakura réussisse : ce jugement final, c'est du grand sérieux. Yué a une franche opinion sur la situation et le résultat final, à savoir que Sakura est un incident de parcours, causé par la bêtise de Kérobéros et par conséquent, une grande infortune va s'abattre très prochainement, une fois qu'elle aura perdue contre lui. Yué, déjà bien contrarié, se sent lasse, déçue et ... triste. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Son empathie, car il l'est énormément malgré sa froideur comportemental, lui fait regretter d'être là en cet instant précis à subir un tel cauchemar ! Sakura refuse de se battre, c'est bien le pire. De peur de le blesser ! C'est infernal, il l'attaque et la blesse, pour la forcer à faire de même en guise de vengeance. Qu'elle ne l'oblige pas à devenir plus cruel, il n'est pas cruel, il fait même attention à ne lui causer aucune blessures irréparables. Mais elle refuse toujours de se battre. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Enfin, elle l'aime son autre lui. Lui, elle le connait même pas ! Comme il l'avait deviné, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Il a envie de charcuter Kérobéros. Si elle craque et se met à vraiment pleurer, ce n'est pas dit qu'il arrête tout pour s'excuser et se faire pardonner.

**REMAKE. ÉPISODE JUGEMENT FINAL**. _Le seul qui puisse avoir le dessus sur moi est Clow Read._

Sakura a échoué et une grande infortune s'est abattu sur le monde. Ils ont tous oublié, les sentiments qui les ont unis. [...] Tu as déjà perdu, t'en souviens-tu ? [...] Sakura va perdre lors du premier jugement final et par conséquent, tout le monde va oublier. Le vie va reprendre son cours, tout sera différent. Mais personne n'en verra rien. Même Sakura. Jusqu'à qu'elle commence à faire des rêves, prémonitoires ainsi qu'étranges, où elle se voit faire des choses qu'elle n'a jamais faite. [...] C'est alors que Sakura se souvient de tout. [...] Après d'incontrôlables crises de larme, tout ça, tout ça, Sakura se décidera à chercher le livre, en grande solitaire, afin de tout recommencer ! La chasse aux cartes et pour finir, le tant redouté jugement final.

* * *

**ÉPISODE PELUCHE GÉANTE.**

Sakura est venue jusqu'à la maison de Yukito pour lui remettre sa peluche, confection faite à la main ; parce qu'elle continue de l'aimer son Yukito. [...] Yué laisse faire, passablement ennuyé par ce qu'il voit. [...] _Un peu _ennuyé, pas excessivement, c'est important de le savoir, parce qu'il est gentil, contrairement à ce que dit chaque jour Kérobéros. Oui _gentil_. [...] S'il se montre ennuyé, c'est parce qu'il se demande juste si elle se rend compte qu'_il est_ Yukito, ou plutôt que Yukito n'est qu'une part de lui-même. Yuki n'est pas humain, même pas sûr qu'il puisse avoir des enfants, lui ne peut pas alors pourquoi son autre le pourrait ?! Ce n'est qu'une forme d'emprunt et elle donne tellement d'importance à une simple forme d'emprunt. [...] Non mais..._il n'est pas si jaloux que ça_... faut pas croire ça. En fait, son agacement retombe dès qu'il se rend compte que ça aurait été pire si c'était différent, lui-même ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il est très content d'avoir une forme d'emprunt qui a su se faire aimé autant. Par Sakura, par Toya, et par leur père aussi. Qui a même trouvé le premier dans son cœur. Parce que c'est sur que ça aurait été décevant et ... triste si Yukito n'était qu'une simple coquille vide, juste bonne à être 'là'. Ça n'aurait rien de plaisant. Le jour de sa conception, Yukito s'est vu implanté un fragment de son âme, et pendant qu'il dormait en patientant le jugement final, celle-ci s'est forgée/construite/épanouie toute seule, avec le risque de ne pas être assez solide le jour où il s'éveillerait. Sakura aurait été anéantie si l'âme de Yukito s'était effritée comme de la poussière, sans souvenirs d'elle, de personne d'autres, juste une coquille sans volonté, juste une forme d'emprunt comme il le dit si bien. Bref, voilà, soit c'est çi, soit c'est ça alors, autant prendre le choix le plus plaisant pour la maitresse... il va dormir maintenant. [...] M'enfin, il dit ne pas être jaloux mais faut pas non plus qu'elle l'oublie complétement quand même ; et de grâce, qu'elle lui épargne la hanyan-titude, c'est _perturbant_. Bon, il faut qu'il dorme qu'il disait, car il est si fatigué. [...] Non, il ne peut pas dormir bien-sur, il faut que le cadeau de Yuki, l'ours en peluche là, devienne énorme et se mettent à vouloir écraser Sakura ![...] Encore une fois, Yué sauve la jeune Sakura. C'est décidément un gardien bien protecteur, malgré son peu d'enthousiasme à accepter Sakura comme la nouvelle maitresse. (C'est parce que ses pouvoirs sont si faibles, comparés à ceux de son ancien maitre, le grand Clow Read. Quoi, mais non, il n'est pas de mauvaise foi, il ne faisait qu'une comparaison... et puis il vient de lui sauver la vie là. Il trouve cela très blessant qu'on est oublié ce détail si vite.) [...] Enfin, faut dire que Sakura a une grosse tendance à regarder un peu trop immobile les dangers qui sont prêtes à s'écraser sur elle ! Alors normal que Yué ne cesse de la sauver, en s'envolant avec elle pour qu'elle se prenne pas de coup. [...] Yué la serre contre lui, Sakura s'accroche fort et réalise lentement qu'il vient de la sauver. Loin et vu du ciel, son ours est un peu moins effrayant qu'en bas. Que faire ? Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent faire ? [...] Sakura, qu'il tient dans ses bras, chuchote à voix basse. _Ce qu'ils doivent faire ?_ Ben, attaquer cette chose pardi ! Manquerait-elle de courage ? Autant prendre les devants dans ces conditions, il va trouer ça, vite fait bien fait. Ah!ce n'est tout de même pas la perspective de blesser l'ourson qu'elle a fabriqué qui l'empêche de prendre la décision de l'attaquer, si ? [...] Yué et Sakura ont les même réaction quand les attaques de Yué sont inefficaces.

Sakura réalise qu'il l'a sauvé deux fois. Déjà une première fois, quand la pluie tombait sur Tomoeda, il l'avait secouru. Elle ne s'y attendait même pas, ça l'avait surprise, elle n'aurait pas pensée ça de lui. Car il est si... [...] (si quoi?) Euh... bref, maintenant qu'il l'a sauvé à deux reprises, elle se rend compte qu'il tient à elle. Donc certes, il est froid et ça ne rigole pas tous les jours/du tout _mais_ il prend bien soin d'elle et cela la touche beaucoup, pour ne pas dire énormément. Elle se sent bête d'avoir été si intimidée... par sa froideur elle suppose, c'est surement ça qui la déstabilisait... mais c'est finish, car voilà, à présent, elle se sent moins mal à l'aise ... oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. [...] Elle a vraiment paniquée lorsqu'elle a cru qu'il était blessé quelque part. C'est un sentiment qui la stresse, un désir très fort qu'elle éprouve également pour Yukito : il ne doit rien leur arriver. Rien et jamais. Non, pas même une égratignure ! Oui rien du tout !

**ÉPISODE 5X. **

J'ai... ... hé bien, j'ai... transformé toutes les cartes d'un seul coup... (toute petite voix quand elle arrive enfin à avouer son crime devant le regard sans aucune pitié de Yué, l'intimidant gardien lunaire des cartes magiques, qu'elle a pourtant réussi à battre dans les règles et même à lui dire d'être amis à la fin du jugement final, mais qui continue de la déstabiliser à chacun de ses apparitions, parce qu'il est ... Yukito, une seul et même personne ! Et qu'elle aime Yukito ! Woé,_ help, au secours, mais que doit-elle faire ?_

**REMAKE ÉPISODE 57. **_Eriol s'amuse à rajeunir Kérobéros et/ou Yué._

Un soir, Kéro et Sakura ont une conversation dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ça parle de Yué, de kéro, et plus exactement du passé, comment ils ont évolué tous les deux auprès de Clow Read. Mais Kéro n'est pas honnête, il ne répond pas franchement, la vérité est à peine effleurée ! Sakura n'insiste pas beaucoup mais c'est une conversation qui amuse et va donner une idée à Eriol, qui les écoute à distance grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques. Il décide d'agir immédiatement. Donc la conversation entre Kéro et Sakura s'arrête puisqu'ils ressentent soudainement l'aura de Clow. Laissons le temps à Sakura d'appeler Tomoyo et Shaolan à la rescousse. Laissons aussi Tomoyo habiller Sakura d'une nouvelle tenue. Laissons les aussi se rapprocher du parc du Tobogan Roi-Pingouin. Eriol, Ruby et Gothar ont failli attendre. Ils sont cachés dans un arbre. Et puis le combat s'engage. Contre une étrange sphère noire qui voltige dans les airs d'un bout à l'autre du parc. Elle rebondit doucement mais elle fait peur, elle grossit de plus en plus. Coïncidence, lorsqu'elle finit par faire la taille de Kérobéros, elle lui fonce dessus et le capture ! Shaolan donne des coups d'épées. Effet nulle. Quand la sphère libère Kéro, il en ressort en petit lionceau.

**Retour à la maison.** Même petit, il est lourd le fauve sacré ! Alors c'est Shaolan qui porte Petit Kérobéros sur son dos, jusqu'à chez Sakura.

**Autre version.** Le combat s'engage. Mais très vite, Yué est capturé dans une sphère noire assez inquiétante. Kérobéros crache des flammes dessus mais ça ne fait aucun effet. Et puis, pouf, la sphère noire libère son prisonnier. Ils regardent, passablement choqué ! Yué a rajeuni, un petit garçon, d'une tête de moins que Tomoyo et Sakura. C'est Tomoyo qui dit quelque chose la première : ma foi...

**Autre version.** Yué se fait choper dans la sphère noire en plein ciel, au dessus des arbres. Si bien que lorsqu'il est libéré, il tombe en chute libre et disparait dans l'arbre dans lequel le trio se cache. Pile en dessous, c'est Ruby Moon qui réceptionne le petit Yué dans ses bras et le place assis sur ses genoux. Elle avoue à son maitre qu'il est drôlement mignon le petit juge lunaire.

**Retour à la maison.** Sakura porte le petit Yué jusqu'à chez elle. Psychologiquement, Sakura n'est ni amusée par la situation, ni en colère, et pas vraiment inquiète non plus. Elle aurait été inquiète s'il avait été blessé ou empoisonné, s'il montrait des signes de douleurs mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est endormi et il va très bien. Donc, elle rentre à la maison, juste consciente qu'elle va passer les prochaines heures (ou jours) dans une grande incertitude. Elle se demande quoi faire, entre le cacher ou inventer une histoire comme quoi c'est un ami ! Mais à quoi bon inviter une personne qui ne mangera pas ?! Et puis, c'est qu'il a quand même les cheveux trop longs et argentés pour que ça soit un ami ... _naturel_.

Pendant que Sakura mange en compagnie de son père et de Thomas dans la cuisine, petit-yué reste sage dans la chambre, avec Kéro, qui lui dit de pas faire de bruit pour ne pas embêter Sakura. Pendant le repas, Sakura est soulagée de ne pas entendre de bruit provenant de sa chambre, ils sont bien sages. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Kero lui demande son dessert car il a été sage ! Sakura ne l'écoute même pas, elle cherche Yué du regard et le trouve allongé sur son lit, endormi... il dort avec la peluche de Sakura, celle qui porte les habits du jugement final, offert par Tomoyo. Sakura rouspète sur Kero en chuchotant car il aurait du la prévenir qu'il dormait, elle n'aurait pas fait de bruit. Kero lui affirme qu'elle peut parler normalement, Yué a le sommeil très _très très très très_ profond. Sakura finit par se mettre au lit. Même si Kero lui dit que Yué ne risque pas de se réveiller, elle fait quand même attention à ne pas trop remuer le lit.

Une fois petit, les mémoires de Kérobéros et Yué sont altérées, ils ne connaissent pas du tout Sakura. Clow est leur maitre, un magicien talentueux et irraisonnablement ambitieux, qui commence tout juste à créer ses précieuses cartes ! (En vérité, il s'agit d'une version très personnelle de Clow, un passé que je lui ai inventé bien avant d'avoir lu les Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et les XXX Holic, très différente de celle que l'on s'imagine si on a lu les deux sagas.)

Petit Yué reste sage à jouer sur le tapis du salon, à coté du grand canapé. Il finira par s'y assoir, le plus doucement et le plus silencieusement possible, craintif de se faire entendre par cette magicienne qui chantonne dans la pièce d'à coté. Elle a de très grands pouvoirs, et il n'aime pas se savoir si proche d'une grande magicienne alors qu'il n'a aucune idée de où est son maitre. Lui aussi un très grand magicien. Mais, bon, il a bien vu qu'elle n'était pas là pour se battre avec lui. Yué ne s'est jamais senti aussi perdu. Que fait-il là au juste ?

Heureusement pour elle, son frère et son père ne remarquèrent rien du tout. Toya devait partir travailler alors il avait mangé très vite et était parti. Tant qu'à son père, hé bien, il était visiblement occupé à dévorer un vieux manuscrit, à la place du contenu de son assiette. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais ils avaient toujours droit à la même rengaine quand il revenait d'une de ses fouilles archéologiques. Le temps qu'il revienne à la réalité, son riz et ses beignets de crevette seront toutes froides et il ne finira la soirée qu'avec une moitié de fourchette de riz dans l'estomac. Toya et Sakura avaient beau se pencher pour lire un peu ce qui hypnotisait ainsi leur père, au point qu'il en arrête sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, ils finissaient par jeter l'éponge car c'était du vrai charabia tout ça pour eux, ça les impressionnait n'empêche que leur papa puisse tout y comprendre !

Un professeur d'archéologie, un grand, un vrai, comme l'explorateur Indiana Jones ! Sakura ignorait si son papa le professeur Kinomoto-san était aussi aventurier quand il s'en allait en voyage, parce qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais accompagné, mais elle avait toujours entendu dire par Toya que leur père était 10 fois mieux !

Sakura a placé Yué sur ses genoux et lui explique comment tenir la manette de jeu, et comment faire les combos pour faire le plus de dégâts. La partie commence, il se bat contre Kéro.

**ÉPISODE 48.**

À la fin de l'épisode, Sakura s'évanouit de fatigue après avoir transformé la carte du feu en carte de Sakura. Le papa de Sakura et son frère ne sont pas à la maison donc ils entrent dans la maison par la porte d'entrée, Tomoyo ouvrant avec les clés, entrant la première, guidant Yué à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Sakura, ils montent les escaliers. Yué porte Sakura et il a enlevé ses ailes avant de rentrer, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kérobéros qui 'jamais assez stupide', se plaint d'être trop gros sous cette forme, il passe paaaaas, il se change en peluche. (C'est comme l'épisode où ils ne peuvent plus retrouver leurs formes d'emprunts, Kérobéros essaye de passer par la fenêtre mais il est bête, ça se voit que c'est à cause de ses ailes, il se pense trop gros alors qu'au contraire, son corps peut parfaitement passé.) Tomoyo rentrera chez elle, après avoir enfilé son pyjama à Sakura. Yué et Kero continueront de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé : Sakura a changé une carte, wahou ! Clow est de retour, wahou ! Tomoyo et Yué/Yukito seront parti bien avant le retour du père et du frère.

**REMAKE ÉPISODE 57. **_Bis._

Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Kérobéros et Yué sont dans le parc des Pingouins, seulement la présence de Clow Read ne se manifestent plus. Yué est tout bonnement épuisé, il a enlevé ses ailes et même s'il a comme d'habitude un visage fermé, son expression est différente. Sa fatigue lui engourdit les sens, il commence même à avoir froid. Pas à cause de la température de l'air, c'est un froid qui nait à l'intérieur de lui. À part Kérobéros, qui sait que Yué est dangereusement diminué à cause des faibles pouvoirs de Sakura, il lui jette sans arrets des coups d'oeils pour s'assurer de son état, il n'y a que Tiffany qui remarque quelque chose, à savoir que Yué est encore plus épuisé que la fois précédente, où il a sauvé Sakura de l'ourson géant. Se pourrait-il que quelques choses n'aillent pas ?

(Autre version : Faudra qu'elle en parle à Anthony.)

Kérobéros fait un tour des environs. Lorsqu'il arrive, Tiffany braque sa caméra sur lui, il n'a pas ses ailes c'est purement dommage mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit utiliser Jump, la carte du saut et c'est fou comment il est majestueux à faire des bonds, une vrai merveille ! Elle ne manquera pas de lui montrer cette vidéo, il va adorer !

Quand il commence à pleuvoir, ça plait à Yué mais pas tant que ça à Kérobéros. Après tout, c'est pas son élément, ça l'eau ! Mais Yué, ça lui fait du bien, ça le réveille parce que disons, il commençait à dangereusement somnoler, même debout et les yeux ouverts. Les enfants ne doivent pas prendre froid alors Kérobéros réussit à convaincre Sakura de faire demi-tour jusqu'à la maison. Ils font ça, partant devant en courant alors que Kérobéros et Yué trainent un peu le pas derrière. Courir lui ferait d'avantage perdre ses forces et marcher lui est profitable, il reste plus longtemps sous la pluie. Kérobéros profite d'être seul pour franchement demander à Yué s'il va bien. Cela agace le juge. Oui il va bien, ou plutôt il va mieux, grâce à cette pluie qui s'est mise à tomber, au bon moment. Car la pluie l'a réveillé et l'empêche encore de sombrer dans le sommeil. Assurément, tous les deux soupçonnent Clow Read d'être à l'origine de cette pluie. Avant la pluie, Kérobéros le sait très bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, et l'aurait fait, 's'assoupir pour de bon' ,s'il se préoccupait un peu moins de son image ou du fait qu'on le voit ! Yué fait apparaitre d'un coup ses grandes ailes et décolle, laissant l'autre en plan. Mais il ne fait pas toute la distance jusqu'à devant chez Sakura, il ne peut pas, il préfère atterrir, juste à temps, avant que ses ailes ne disparaissent, l'épargnant d'une nouvelle chute. Kérobéros le rejoint. Mais voilà que Kérobéros veut en parler à la maitresse. Lui qui pensait que Kérobéros ne voulait pas faire souffrir inutilement Sakura ! Mais pour le fauve sacré, la situation a assez duré, il faut le dire à Sakura, c'est un risque à prendre, elle peut trouver une solution qu'ils n'ont pas. Surement pas. Il n'y a pas de solution... alors à quoi bon l'inquiéter, autant lui épargner plus de peine. Décidément, Kérobéros est toujours aussi optimiste. (Et lui toujours aussi pessimiste... )

Anthony empêche Kérobéros et Yué de se transformer et donc, Sakura se retrouvent avec ses deux gardiens sous leurs formes originels dans sa toute petite chambre. Sakura s'est absentée pour aller se doucher, tous les deux font le moins de bruit possible et parlent doucement. Est ce que par hasard, Clow Read encourage Kérobéros à tout dire à Sakura ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'il commence à croire, au grand désœuvrement de Yué, qui ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il doit faire, il ne veut pas faire souffrir Sakura mais si même son ancien maitre le veut aussi... de toute façon, il ne sera pas là si Kérobéros décide de le dire à la maitresse, parce que sa conversation avec Kérobéros commence à lui échapper, il est de nouveau en somnolence passagère. Il n'entend plus Kéro qui lui parle, qui l'appelle. Il sent dans son dos comme une couette, il adore les couettes, c'est si confortable une couette. Qui est-il ? Où est-il ? Il ne se souvient pas s'être assis contre ce lit et il n'a malheureusement pas la force de se lever pour monter dessus et s'y allonger, il ne sent même plus ses jambes. Ça devrait l'inquiéter mais en toute vérité, il s'en fou, je veux dormir et ça fera très bien l'affaire ici. Quand Sakura revient dans sa chambre, Kérobéros et Yué dorment. Enfin, Kérobéros ne dormait pas vraiment d'un sommeil profond, puisqu'il a vite ouvert les yeux et a relevé le museau. Sakura est surprise de voir Yué si profondément endormi, mais c'est vrai qu'il fait nuit et qu'il est l'heure de dormir, elle aussi commence à être fatiguée. Kérobéros essaye d'engager la conversation... il a quelque chose à lui dire... tout sourire et la voix pétillante, Sakura lui dit qu'elle écoute très attentivement ce qu'il a lui dire... elle se sèche les cheveux en chantonnant. (drôle ça, même le bruit du sèche cheveux ne réveille pas Yué, qu'elle se dit) ... maudite soit-elle, pourquoi est-elle de si bonne humeur alors qu'il a un truc grave a lui dire ! Et bien Kérobéros, vas-y je t'écoute ! ... *un ange passe* ... J'ai faim. (ouais, il s'est dégonflé au dernier moment.) Demain, promis, il lui dira.

Parce qu'il y en a un qui dort déjà, Sakura décide de suivre son exemple, donc une fois ses cheveux secs, elle éteint les lumières et se couche. Une fois dans son lit, Sakura tente de réveiller Yué mais c'est inutile, il dort comme une souche, il remue à peine un cil. Alors, elle essaye de le tirer pour le monter mais peine perdue aussi, elle s'y prend mal en plus, elle arrivera jamais à le faire monter en tirant ainsi sur son bras... Elle arrête quand Kérobéros lui demande ce qu'elle fabrique. Ben, elle le hisse quelle question, parce qu'elle ne peut pas le laisser par terre comme ça, laisser son lit aux invités, c'est ce que les gens polis font d'habitude. Kérobéros lui dit que Yué montera tout seul, au beau milieu de la nuit. (quand il se sera régénéré un peu de force.) et qu'elle peut dormir en toute sécurité, demain matin, elle aura rempli sa part d'hôte respectable. Quoique quand même... il trouve cela bien étrange de laisser son lit à l'invité, tout en dormant avec lui dans ce même lit. Il ne savait pas que c'était comme ça au Japon ! (8D ...nan, je fume pas...)

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, alors que s'évanouit un songe doux et relaxant, Sakura se réveille dans les bras du gardien, cette sensation d'être en parfaite sécurité et comme dans du coton provenait évidement de lui. Elle aurait put le deviner plus tôt.

* * *

**COMMENTAIRE D'UNE FAN POUR UNE AUTRE FAN.** Le premier dans le cœur de Sakura a été Yukito puis Shaolan. Seulement, j'ai toujours préféré Yukito moi ! Et c'est toujours le cas ! Je voulais vraiment que le duo/couple Sakura/Yukito continuent et évolue, en ajoutant Yué dans l'équation bien-sur car c'était si extra-excitant cette situation dans laquelle elle était, c'était si... diabolique ! Mais malheureusement, l'évolution des sentiments de Shaolan est devenue bien trop évidente-envahissante et l'évolution du comportement de Sakura envers Yué, n'a jamais été abordé comme je le voulais. Je me souviens parfaitement, je n'aimais pas du tout Shaolan, il voulait récupérer les cartes, le sacrilège ultime ! (vas y Sakura, te laisse pas faire ! Casse lui la gueule, utilise une carte contre lui, envoie le dans les airs avec Wendy, ouais, c'est ce que je voulais !) cependant, j'aimais trop sa façon de rougir quand Yukito était là. Mouahahah : confirmation que Yukito, j'ai parfaitement raison d'en faire mon perso préféré, il plait à Sakura mais là c'est encore mieux, il fait même de l'effet à un garçon ! J'adore revoir la saison 1 (la chasse aux cartes, jusqu'au jugement final) pour Matthieu et le duo/couple qu'il forme avec Sakura. Sans Shaolan dans les parages, je vois tout à fait possible Sakura dévoiler ses sentiments à Yukito, se faire gentiment repousser par ce dernier, accepter que son amour ne soit pas reciproque par la personne qu'elle aime et se laisser plus ou moins dépérir. Shaolan n'étant pas là pour lui remonter le moral, pourquoi pas s'imaginer Yukito venir lui parler pour s'excuser, ça le fait souffrir de la voir si malheureuse, à cause de lui en plus. Et puis Yué, il peut aussi apparaitre et prendre la place de Shaolan et parvenir à réconforter Sakura, à sa manière. Yué, il semble en connaitre un rayon sur les sentiments de l'amour. Avec ou sans Shaolan dans les parages, j'ai toujours trouvé Yué très apte à faire tambouriner le cœur de Sakura. Il suffirait à cette dernière d'être en manque d'amour et d'attention de la part de son entourage, pour qu'il apparait en face d'elle et enfile le rôle de l'amant. (Je l'imagine apparaitre rarement dans l'avenir, laissant sa place à Yukito quasiment tous le temps ! ) Ce n'est qu'un constat qui m'est toute personnelle : ni Yukito, ni Yué ne sont le genre de gars à se mettre en colère si jamais elle l'embrasse parce qu'elle le veut (parce que ben ouais, Sakura, avec de l'âge en plus, les hormones de l'adolescence, ses sentiments, elle pourrait fort embrasser le garçon qu'elle aime, ne serait-ce que pour le convaincre qu'elle est sérieuse et qu'elle lui lance un défi : celui de lui faire changer d'avis, qu'elle veut conquérir son cœur. Au moins, elle aura essayée au lieu de ne rien tenter. C'est sûr que ça craint d'imaginer Sakura comme ça quand elle n'a que 10 ou 12 ans, mais je ne trouve pas cela si choquant de se l'imaginer ainsi à 14-17 ans, voir plus âgé. Yukito, j'ai tendance à le laisser tranquille comparé à Yué, qui lui me semble si prédestiné à aimer et être aimé de ses maitres. Clow Read était spécial pour Yué. Et Sakura est devenue spécial pour Yué. Si Clow ou Sakura l'embrassent, ça ne sera certainement pas lui qui aura été l'initiateur mais ça ne sera pas lui non plus qui les en empêcherait. Ça fait parti du concept master/servant. Je veux choquer personne moi XD parce que je tiens aussi à dire que je n'imagine pas énormément de gens qui oserait l'embrasser le Yué ! Je vois Clow et Sakura, ça on l'avait compris. Ainsi que Yuuko (non mais le Clow/Yuuko est une légende pour moi, alors si elle apprend que l'autre binoclard ('son' binoclard, nous sommes d'accords) est allé embrasser cet ange, elle l'embrassera à son tour, bien sous son nez ! Mais raté si elle pensait lui décrocher autre chose qu'un sourire aux yeux fermés.). J'imagine aussi Kérobéros sous une forme humaine, en homme peu rasé, blond, qui pète le feu, le tonnerre, la force, l'agilité, la rapidité, la forme, clairement une allure de vraie sauvage, étonnement prédateur et dangereux dès qu'il fronce un peu trop les sourcils et qu'il ne sourit plus alors qu'il dort comme un gros idiot la bouche ouverte, et mange comme 10. ) Mais euh... voilà c'est tout. Les personnes énumérés sont toutes ' masters' ou son égal (dans le cas de Kéro-men) Parce qu'il faut le mériter pour embrasser le juge XD


	7. Tarot (La Première Carte)

**[ Personnage Narratif : Tarot.]**

**[ Autres personnages : Mono Fuma, Kinomoto Sakura et des Clow Card****]**

**[ Lieux : ****Ecole Privée Juji ****]**

* * *

**-1-**

Tarot, tel est le nom que lui avait attribué Clow Read, le grand Sorcier. Brillant homme qui l'avait crée elle en première puis toutes ses consœurs, les cartes du Sceau Sacré. Sa véritable place dans le jeu de carte demeure un sombre et inquiétant mystère. Dangereuse à cause de l'instabilité de sa puissance magique, Clow l'avait endormi d'un profond sommeil afin que personne ne l'utilise. Mais dorénavant, réveillée et à nouveau les yeux ouverts, Tarot maitrisait son don et souhaitait reprendre la place qui était sienne.

Elle venait en ses lieux, le lycée Juji, afin d'avoir une conversation avec Sakura Kinomoto, la nouvelle Maitresse. Sakura n'était pas encore la sienne mais au contraire, celles de toutes ses sœurs, les ayant dompter et capturer une par une, avec courage et assurance. Elle était intrigante et Tarot s'interrogeait sur la jeune magicienne, observant consciencieusement son pouvoir de l'étoile.

Un pouvoir à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Tarot restait la plus puissante mais elle avait remarqué que les cartes de Sakura, anciennement cartes de Clow, possédaient d'avantage de force qu'avant. Sakura serait- elle plus puissante que Clow ? Tarot pensait que oui. Mais pour le moment, la chasseuse ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Sa clé n'était que poussière.

... n'avait été que poussière. Ce problème avait été rapidement résolu, la jeune fille ayant récupérer une toute nouvelle dans la boutique de la Sorcière Yuko. Néanmoins, la maitresse demeurait quand même affaibli car ses cartes disparues. Ou plutôt, étaient redevenues sauvages, à leurs instincts primitifs. Sakura n'aura surement aucun mal à les capturer à nouveau mais ce n'était sans compter sur ses adversaires avides de posséder de nouveaux pouvoirs aussi puissants.

Ses ailes noirs invisibles, au repos pour mieux circuler dans les couloirs, Tarot entra dans le réfectoire et le traversa, les yeux rivés sur la porte close en face. Sakura et un humain, un jeune homme, la regardèrent lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. La Maitresse tenait déjà sa clé dans sa main, débout sur ses deux jambes. Tarot la fixa, ignorant l'individu assis. Elle s'approcha d'un pas et la porte derrière elle se referma.

**« Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau, Sakura Kinomoto »**

* * *

**-2-**

**« _Vous... Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?_ »**

Tarot, qui n'avait nullement l'intention de se joindre à elle et à s'assoir autour de la table en compagnie de l'humain aux courts cheveux noirs, ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la demande de la jeune magicienne. Depuis qu'elle était apparue, Tarot n'avait cessé de fixer la Maitresse, seulement elle. Elle ne portait aucun intérêt à la présence de Mono Fuma, qui en grand adolescent bien battis aurait attiré l'œil de n'importe quelles jeunes filles. Mais Tarot n'était pas une jeune fille, elle était une carte de Clow et par conséquent, il était totalement transparent à ses yeux, aussi futile qu'un objet dans le décor. Et elle n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Muette, Tarot se rapprocha encore de quelque pas vers la chasseuse de carte. Elle avait observé ces moindres mouvements, appréhendant si oui ou non, Sakura Kinomoto oserait à nouveau engager le combat contre elle, même sans la possession de ses cartes magiques. Cette fois ci, ni Kerbéros, le Sélecteur Solaire et ni Yué, le Juge Lunaire ne seront là pour la protéger ou s'unir ensemble pour contre-attaquer.

Lorsqu'elle la vit hésiter et retirer sa main de sa clé accrochée à son coup, Tarot en aurait presque hocher de la tête, voyant là la permission de trêve et de continuer de parler calmement. Non ! Pourquoi donc ressentait-elle ce respect au fond d'elle ! À cause de son pouvoir ? Grand pouvoir, comme celui de son créateur. Mais elle ne s'était jamais inclinée devant Clow Read et elle ne s'inclinera pas non plus devant Sakura Kinomoto ! Personne. Elle était libre ...

Colère.

Lentement, d'un geste très gracieux et débordant de confiance en soi, Tarot leva la main et la tendit devant elle, sa pomme vers le haut. Afin de l'intimider, elle augmenta son aura, l'atmosphère devenant rapidement oppressé et chargé d'énergie magique.

**« Cette clé que tu portes ... donne là moi. »**

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant que le sceau de Clow Read n'apparaissent sous ses pieds, appelant Snow et Fight pour l'aider dans sa traque.

* * *

**-3-**

Tarot était sur le point de faire apparaitre à sa droite Snow et à sa gauche Fight, utilisait un de ses vortex pour les amener jusqu'à elle mais sa concentration se coupa lorsque Mono Fuma se leva de sa chaise, de toute sa hauteur, grand et intimidant.

**« Sakura ? Quoiqu'elle dise... Ne fais rien que tu puisses ensuite regretter... » **

De quel droit cet humain se permettait-il de discuter ses ordres ? Tarot, pour la première fois, tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, ramenant son bras contre elle, le long de son corps. Il insufflait à Sakura un surplus de courage, elle qui s'était vu perdre pied petit à petit depuis son arrivé dans la pièce.

**« Merci Fuma... »**

Sakura la regarda dans le blanc des yeux, sur d'elle. C'était donc à ça que ses consœurs avaient eu à faire à l'époque. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses choses là mais Tarot du admettre qu'à présent, avec le fond du regard déterminé, la Maitresse n'était plus la jeune fille innocente qu'il semblait être au premier abord mais une vraie chasseuse de carte, sachant mieux que quiconque la charge qui reposait sur ses deux épaules, à savoir, être le successeur du plus grand sorcier, Clow Read.

D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas comme père la seconde réincarnation de Clow ? La magie de toute une génération coulait dans ses veines en plus de son pouvoir de l'étoile qui était propre à elle-même. Ne soupçonnait-elle donc pas le pouvoir qu'elle avait ? À présent, Tarot le ressentait dans chaque fibre de son corps et c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à perdre sa confiance froide et implacable. Elle n'aura aucun maitre. Non. Aucun. Jamais.

**« Je suis désolée Tarot... je ne vous remettrais pas cette clé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour rassembler à nouveau les Cartes de Clow. Elles comptent sur moi, je suis leur Maîtresse, je dois veiller sur elle. C'est mon devoir et quoique vous fassiez je n'abandonnerai pas. »  
**

Les mots de Sakura n'aggravèrent que plus fortement son état en rage. Oui... Sakura était une douce et tendre maitresse. Mais Tarot n'en voulait pas pour autant de cette Maitresse. Et non, elle ne voulait pas non plus d'un maitre de sexe mâle ou d'un autre plus sombre et inquiétant. Simplement... libre, une carte sans attache.

**« Très bien. »**

Le sceau de Clow se dessina sous ses pieds et on entendit un bruit strident comme si une tempête se serait déclenchée dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux dansaient autour de son visage. Tarot leva sa main gauche et un vortex violet avec des inscriptions hiéroglyphes s'ouvrit. Fight, la carte du combat apparut dans une nuage de vent blanc et doré. Tarot leva ensuite son autre main et fit de même pour faire venir à elle la carte de neige, Snow. Toutes les deux étaient de caractère agressives et c'était exactement ce que Tarot souhaitait.

**« Tu connais déjà Fight et Snow pour les avoir capturer par le passé. Celles ci sont venus devant toi pour qu'à nouveau, tu leur montres ton courage et ta capacité à devenir leur maitre. ... Elles ont gardé un petit bout de ta magie en elle ... elles sont plus puissante. » **

Tarot s'adressa à ses deux sœurs.

**« Poursuivez la et prenez lui la clé. »**

Un vortex s'ouvrit de nouveau et Tarot disparut à l'intérieur. Elle n'était du genre à marcher et courir, elle préférait se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre. Elle laissa derrière elle Snow et Fight. Snow, une jeune femme au long manteau blanc flottait dans les airs, les yeux fermés et les mains en prières. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de geler mais seulement celui de la neige. Bientôt, l'atmosphère devint fraiche puis glacial. Pendant ce temps là, Fight chargea en direction de sa ancienne maitresse. Elle était bien déterminée à lui prendre la clé.

* * *

**-4-**

Loin du petit groupe, Tarot observait, la moitié de son corps dans un de ses vortex. Elle ne souriait pas, ni ne ricanait. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment humain. Tout comme les deux cartes qu'elle avait fait apparaitre. Elle réfléchissait et analysait la situation, très sérieuse et calme. Le froid qu'engendrait Snow autour d'elle ne l'affectait pas, elle n'en frissonnait pas d'un pouce. Fight également. Auparavant, cela n'aurait pas été possible car les deux cartes, Fight et Snow, ne partageaient pas la même énergie car l'une relié à celle de la lune et l'autre au soleil. Dorénavant, ceci ne posait plus un problème. Il s'agissait là d'une des particularités des pouvoirs magiques de Sakura : le pouvoir de l'étoile neutralisait leur agressivité l'une envers l'autre, rendant la magie du soleil et de la lune uni et complémentaire.

******«** Fuma, par là ! Vite !

Sakura n'activait toujours pas sa clé pour la transformer en spectre magique. Pensait-elle vraiment que sans magie, elle vaincra les cartes ? Avec de la chance, elle pouvait compter sur son environnement mais c'était une tache difficile. Utiliser les cartes les une contre les autres se révélaient être le moyen le plus puissant et efficace. Sauf que Sakura n'avait pas de carte en sa possession... elle se devait donc d'utiliser la ruse et des objets autour d'elle. Ainsi, Tarot devina assez rapidement ce que la Maitresse avait en tête en emmenant l'humain jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est vrai qu'elle était une carte de Clow mais elle n'était pas inculte, elle était au courant des appareils que les hommes utilisaient dans leur quotidien.

Ils disparurent dans la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière eux. Fight avait raté de très près, d'une extrême justesse, un coup sur Mono Fuma. Celui-ci ne se doutait pas de la chance qu'il venait d'avoir. Snow, infatigable, continuait à déclencher des courants d'airs glacials. Tarot apparut entre les deux cartes et lentement, leva les mains. Trois vortex les fit disparaitre en même temps. Elles ré-apparurent dans la cuisine. Comme la première fois, les vortex étaient de couleur violette et les cartes se matérialisaient dans des fumées blanches et dorées. Sakura et son ami étaient entre elles et la porte. Feront-ils demi tour ?

******«** Fight, attaque l'humain. Snow, couvre les appareils de cette salle avec de la neige. 

À nouveau Tarot leva son bras pour clairement montrer qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

******«** La clé. »

* * *

**-5-**

Si vous voulez la clé, venez la chercher vous-même !

Tarot serra les points en entendant ces mots. Elle vit Sakura s'enfuir par la porte, abandonnant son ami l'humain derrière elle. Sans qu'elle le lui ordonne, Fight se mit immédiatement à courir derrière la jeune magicienne afin de l'arrêter dans sa course. Sauf que la collégienne courait tout aussi vite, même plus vite et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle disparait au loin comme une fusée.

**« Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Dit Tarot, doucereusement. »**

User la force pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas un problème car depuis le début, elle en avait l'intention. Non, c'était seulement qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, qu'on la face courir, elle la carte originelle. Quand elle voulait, on lui donnait. Point. Il n'y avait pas de non ou de peut être.

Il s'agissait de sa personnalité double. Chaque cartes possédaient une personnalité double. Celle dominante contre celle dominée. En quelque sorte, celle avant et celle après la capture. Comme un lavage de cerveau, elles changeaient, se modifiaient et tels des chevaliers servants, rien n'était alors plus important que protéger, aider, encourager et aimer leur nouveau maitre. Les cartes, y compris Tarot, en avaient peur mais aussi très envies, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elles le savaient, elles avaient été crée dans ce seul but.

Tarot ferma les yeux et se concentra pour localiser la fugitive. Mono Fuma avait beau être à quelque pas d'elle, elle ne s'en préoccupée guerre. Il n'était tout compte fait qu'un simple humain, faible et inutile. Sans magie, ni pouvoir. Sakura était bien évidement partit pour qu'elles la suivent et ainsi s'éloigner de lui. Sauf que ça se voyait très bien qu'il voulait à tout pris rejoindre la jeune Sakura pour venir à son secours.

**« Toi... ton chemin s'arrête ici. »**

Avant qu'elle ne disparait dans un nouveau vortex violet, emportant Snow avec elle, Tarot dressa un kekkai pour empêcher Fuma de les suivre et de les rejoindre. Une Barrière entoura le jeune lycéen, elle était violette et presque vivante, on aurait dit de l'eau cristalline tombant d'une cascade. Tarot lui tourna le dos, contente. Seul les êtres dotés d'un pouvoir magique pouvait traverser les Kekkais, elles seront dorénavant tranquille et s'occuper de Sakura sans être gêné. Elles laissèrent derrière elle une cuisine et un réfectoire enseveli de neige blanche et poudreuse, froide mais belle.

Sakura se cachait dans une salle de cours. Fight avait facilement ouvert la porte. Il n'y avait aucun effet de surprise, c'était tout simplement impossible d'apparaitre en cachant leur aura. Tarot ne s'en formalisa pas, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Sakura se retrouva bientôt toute seule face à Tarot et les deux cartes agressives.

**« Tu ne ferras que retarder l'inévitable. À moins que tu n'es une carte secrète dans ta poche que je n'ai pas remarqué, il est évident que tu ne peux m'échapper. Yué n'est pas là. Kérobéros non plus. »**

Satisfaite, Tarot avança pour se rapprocher. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres était de plus en plus violent et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention...

**« Et Mono Fuma ne nous dérangera ... plus. »**

Snow ouvrit alors ses bras en grand dans les airs, ses longues manches tombant gracieusement de chaque coté de ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la neige se remit à tomber dans la salle de classe, sur les tables, sur les chaises, sur les fleurs dans le vase près de la fenêtre. Le sceau de Clow Read se matérialisa sur le sol de la pièce dans une lumière éblouissante et les points et pieds étincelants, Fight chargea.

Mais ... Fight perdit d'un coup son équilibre et tomba, le menton frappant en premier le carrelage. Elle gémit de douleur. Tarot inspecta le sol et l'aperçut avant que ça ne disparaisse : une souche... le pied de Fight s'était coincé dans un souche d'arbre.

* * *

**-6-**

Sakura partit en courant de la salle de cours et claqua la porte derrière elle, avec violence sans le vouloir vraiment. Elle ne vit pas par conséquent l'immobilité forcée des cartes magiques. En effet, paralysées par des fougères enlacées autour de leurs pieds, les trois cartes de Clow ne purent la suivre et continuer à l'attaquer. Durant une demi-minute, il régna un silence total dans la pièce meublée de tables et de chaises ; silencieuse mais sombre car l'obscurité était reine dans toute l'enceinte du lycée privée Juji, le soleil s'étant depuis longtemps couché à l'horizon.

Toujours prisonnière, Fight, d'un tempérament moins calme que ses sœurs, essaya difficilement de se dépêtre, gesticulant sur place mais ses efforts furent tout simplement inutiles, ses jambes restaient coincées par des petits lianes vertes foncés et solides. Snow, la carte de la neige, trouva un meilleur moyen pour s'en défaire, celui de placer ses mains fraiches dessus, serrant les cordes végétaux jusqu'à qu'elles frissonnent et se déplient d'elles mêmes. Tarot, tant qu'à elle, n'eut besoin que d'aspirer un peu de la magie de la carte de l'arbre pour la menacer de tout lui voler si elle ne la lâchait pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les trois libérées et elles pensaient toutes la même chose et essentiellement sur la même personne : Woody. Tarot la première. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une trahison. La carte Originalle n'en voulait pas tellement à Woody d'avoir aider la jeune chasseuse de carte.

Car chaque carte se devait d'imposer une épreuve au futur maitre et selon si elles étaient d'un caractère naturellement douce ou hostile, les épreuves n'avaient pas les même significations. Par exemple, les épreuves des cartes agressives étaient souvent des combats où le vainqueur sera celui qui aura déstabilisé l'autre. Par ailleurs, les épreuves des cartes douces étaient tout autrement, Woody par exemple, se rangeait auprès du futur maitre si celui ci possédait une grande gentillesse, une grande honnêteté ou alors tout simplement, une âme pure et innocente. Snow et Fight étaient pareils et étant des cartes offensives, elles voulaient avant tout combattre et observer si Sakura paraissait à leur niveau. Pour la carte Originelle, son cas semblait de même sauf qu'en ce qui la concernait, elle ne semblait avoir nulle adversaire à sa hauteur pour le moment...

Tarot se concentra et repéra la Maitresse.

**« Non ?! »**

Mono Fuma était avec elle ? Mais comment ? Très vite, elles traversèrent un même vortex chacune leur tour et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir du Lycée, en face de la jeune Magicienne Sakura et le surprenant Fuma, celui-ci même qui avait traversé son Kekai. Tarot, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, posa un regard curieux sur lui. Il n'était désormais plus un objet dans le décors mais belle et bien un être dont il fallait se méfier. Qui était-il vraiment ? Pas de magie... à moins que...

Fight fit alors un pas en avant et se mit en garde. Sakura ou Fuma, les deux en même temps tant qu'à faire, elle était bien décidé à se battre et montrer de quoi elle était capable. Sauf qu'immédiatement, Woody apparut sous forme de petite fougère au sol, comme pour prévenir la carte du combat qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne la laissera pas s'approcher, ni de Sakura, ni de Fuma. Elle était fatiguée mais n'en restera pas spectatrice pour autant. Lorsque Snow fit tomber des flocons du neige dans le couloir pour l'affaiblir, le corps à part entier de la carte de l'arbre se dessina à coté de Sakura. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas très puissante, là, elle était tout bonnement épuisée. Elle avait terriblement froid et ses bras croisés autour de sa poitrine de lui apportaient aucune chaleur. Elle croisa le regard du jeune humain quand un souvenir bien intime et étrange lui traversa l'esprit. Décidé à leur aider, elle refit face à Sakura et tendit ses bras glacés.

Tarot comprit le regard que sa sœur jeta à la Chasseuse de Carte. C'était le signe pour qu'elle la capture. Elle aura ainsi retrouver sa pleine puissance, puisant dans la magie de la jeune magicienne.

* * *

**-7-**

**« Végétaux verdoyants et luxuriants venez à mon aide ! Woody ! »**

Éblouissant, l'immense cercle magique du Créateur Clow Read éclaira le sol du couloir dans sa totalité et même plus, aveuglant tout le petit groupe présent dans le couloir. Sûr, elle puisait dans la magie du défunt Sorcier mais utilisait certainement la sienne pour encore d'avantage augmenter la puissance de la carte. Sa volonté de vaincre produisait un débordement.

Étant plus proche que ses deux sœurs qui étaient restées à l'arrière, Fight mit ses deux mains devant ses yeux, pris de plein fouet par la lumière. N'y voyant plus rien, elle resta immobile, attendant de retrouver la vue. Pendant ce temps là, Snow restait au coté de Tarot, celles ci observaient la silhouette de la jeune Sakura. Celle ci avait presque disparut dans les rayonnements qui jaillissaient de toute part, on aurait dit une apparition divine, ses courts cheveux couleur châtain clair volant autour de son visage.

En pleine forme, Woody sortit de sa carte et lança l'offensive, la main levé devant elle en signe de défi. La Force, le Courage et l'Amour de Sakura lui donnaient des capacités faramineuse et bientôt, tout le couloir devint un jardin de ronces et de troncs. Pour ne pas être attraper par des vingtaines de fouets et lianes végétaux, Tarot quitta les lieux en sautant in extremis dans un Vortex.

Elle tenta de réapparaitre pour emporter ses sœurs mais celles ci ne pouvaient s'échapper. La carte de la Neige était capturer par des plantes, tout comme Fight. Et le couloir était condamné, les deux cotés étaient complètement bouché ainsi que les fenêtres. Si elle décidait de les aspirer, elle aspirait également Woody. En parlant d'elle, il lui fallut de nouveau disparaitre in Extremis car la carte de l'arbre poursuivait ses efforts, prête à tout pour l'attraper.

Tarot laissa ainsi derrière elle, Fight et Snow. Finalement, Sakura avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Les points et jambes attachés, suspendu dans les aires, Fight s'avouait déjà vaincu. Ce qui n'était cependant pas le cas de Snow dont les tourbillons de neige faisaient violence. Woody ne put rester plus longtemps en contact du froid et dut se retirer, redoublant par contre son emprise sur Fight, que celle ci ne s'échappe pas. Elle aura le mérite d'avoir aider Sa Maitresse à la capture d'une des deux cartes agressives. Très rapidement, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, Tarot réapparut et emporta la carte de la Neige vers un lieu inconnu.


	8. Fujitaka (Boutique de Yuko)

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka.]**

**[ Autres personnages : Maru et Moro, Kinomoto Sakura et Yuko ]**

**[ Lieux : Boutique de Yuuko. ]**

* * *

**-1-**

Quand la lumière éblouissante se dissipa enfin, Fujitaka ouvrit les yeux et constata ahuri qu'il n'était plus dans sa maison mais dans un vieux grenier non éclairé, entre deux étagères remplis de diverses objets mystérieux.

Par automatisme, il voulut tout d'abord s'assurer de la santé de ses enfants hors, il ne vit ni Sakura, ni Toya. En fait, il n'y avait personne à part lui dans ce grenier …

Parce qu'il était coincé entre trois énormes cartons, il décida d'en enjamber un. Une fois de l'autre coté, il marcha sur quelque chose de mou et même muni de ses chaussures et d'une bonne paire de chaussette, la température de ses pieds diminua intensément.

**« Qu'est ce que … ? »**

Il s'agissait d'un tapis bleu nuit aux étranges reflets. Le froid montait de plus en plus et s'accentua jusqu'à qu'une fine couche de glace dénature la couleur beige de ses chaussures et pantalon. Fujitaka n'eut d'autre réflexe que de s'assoir sur un des cartons et de ne plus poser pieds à terre. La sensation finit par disparaitre au bout de quelques secondes. Finalement, il sourit …

* J'ai eu chaud… enfin plutôt froid…*

Fujitaka fronça alors des sourcils et fixa longuement le tapis. L'aura magique qui s'en dégageait n'était pas néfaste mais était gonflé de frustration contenu. Un tapis n'était-il pas fait pour marcher dessus ? Celui ci semblait ne pas être du tout d'accord. C'était une amusante découverte pour Fujitaka. Doucement, il reposa un pied mais le froid s'en empara aussitôt et il dut le retirer. Il était donc coincé, piégé à rester assis sur un carton qui bientôt se ratatinerait sous son poids.

**« On pourrait négocier… parce que si je ne bouge pas, je vais finir par casser le contenu de ce carton. » **

Comme s'il méditait, le tapis se mit à se tortiller en produisant des vagues. Les yeux de Fujitaka s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il s'enroula doucement sur lui-même et rampa tel un ver de terre sous une étagère. Malgré sa surprise, le sourire de Fujitaka s'agrandit.

**« Merci infiniment. »**

Fujitaka se leva, satisfait de pouvoir marcher et c'était in-extrémis afin d'empêcher la caisse en carton fragile de se ratatiner sur elle-même. Il la raccommoda avant de se diriger vers la porte au fond de l'étroit couloir. Il s'inquiétait pour Sakura et Toya, mais également pour la petite Tomoyo. S'il arrivait malheur à Tomoyo, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau lorsqu'il faudra l'expliquer à Sonomi, sa mère.

Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait mais la situation aurait pu se révélait pire. Pour le moment, il n'avait croisé qu'un tapis vivant et taciturne. Où avait-il bien pu atterrir ? De mémoire, il se souvenait de Sakura qui lui suppliait de rester à l'intérieur de la maison tandis qu'elle irait dehors capturer Tarot, la carte originelle.

Fujitaka était juste derrière la porte à réfléchir à tout cela lorsque quelqu'un se manifesta par cette même porte … qui que ça puisse être, il espérait y rencontrer quelqu'un de compréhensif…

* * *

**-2-**

Habitué à ressentir le danger imminent sous toute forme qu'elle soit, Fujitaka recula d'un pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Son intuition se révéla être aussi pertinente qu'à l'accoutumée puisqu'à la seconde près, il se l'aurait prit en pleine figure… il ne put esquiver un petit sourire.

Deux petites filles lui apparurent, dont la jovialité faisait peur tellement elles étaient gaies et débordantes d'énergies.

« **Bienvenue à la boutique !****Bienvenue à la boutique !** »

Sans prévenir, elles se jetèrent sur lui et le souffle coupé, Fujitaka les accueillit dans ses bras, gardant dangereusement son équilibre pendant qu'elles le serraient très fort, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nounours géant.

*Ah je vois… je suis dans une boutique … tout s'explique… enfin pas tellement…*

Fujitaka sourit.

« **Merci de votre accueil. Alors je suis dans une boutique ? Mais quelle genre de boutique est-ce ? Je … **»

La phrase de Fujitaka s'évanouit sur celle des fillettes qui crièrent en cœur.

« **Il faut descendre en bas.****Il faut descendre en bas** »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elles l'emmenèrent en dehors du grenier et Fujitaka se laissa entrainer, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir ensuite…

* * *

**-3-**

Les deux petites jumelles emmenèrent Fujitaka jusqu'à leur maitresse. Il les suivit docilement et souffla de soulagement lorsque Sakura entra dans son champ de vision. Sa petite Sakura. Entière et vivante.

*Merci !*

Il avait imaginé les pires scénarios possibles, il avait eu peur par exemple à ce que Tarot l'ai charcuté comme une…

*... évitons les comparaisons... *

**« Sakura ! »** s'exclama-t-il les bras prête à l'accueillir.

Toujours la même, elle n'avait pas changé, sa petite fleur de cerisier. Elle qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère, Fujitaka lui offrit son plus beau sourire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour le moment. La situation aurait pu être parfaite seulement elle n'était ni accompagné de Toya, ni de Tomoyo… et encore moins de Kéro et Yué. Aucun trace non plus d'Eriol, de Kaho ou du jeune Shaolan… une absence total de Spinel et Ruby.

*… gardons le sourire quand même…*

Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? … et voilà-t-il pas le retour des scénarios tragiques qui lui bombardaient l'esprit…

*… tout ira bien…*

La minute suivante ne fut plus que réservée à eux deux. C'est-à-dire, entre un père et sa fille, deux êtres soulagés de se retrouver saint et sauf. Il avait un millier de question à lui poser mais probablement qu'elle n'en aurait pas toutes les réponses. Il lui caressa les cheveux, autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer.

**« Je n'ai rien Sakura, tout va bien.»**

Il tenta de lui expliquer sa version des faits.

**« Tu combattais Tarot puis tout est devenu blanc et j'ai fermé les yeux car c'était trop aveuglant. Ensuite je ne me suis retrouvé ici, sans comprendre comment. Ces deux jeunes filles dont je ne connais pas encore le nom sont venus me chercher, j'étais dans un grenier je crois. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps là-haut mais ça a été… ***_sourire_* **une expérience intéressante dirons nous. »**

Après avoir parlé de lui, c'était à son tour de lui demander des nouvelles ; parce qu'il s'inquiétait, il voyait des cernes sur les joues de sa fille. Il fit un geste pour les lui essuyer. Il n'aimait pas la savoir pleurer.

**« Et toi Sakura, comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? Que se passe-t-il ? Sais tu où nous sommes ? »**

* * *

**-4-**

**« Je vais bien maintenant que je sais que tu n'as rien. »**

Fujitaka fut très touché par ses derniers mots et ne sachant plus que dire, il se contenta d'un sourire tendre et sincère. Comme il l'avait deviné, Sakura n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il vit inexorablement son visage s'assombrir et devenir pâle comme une fleur manquant de lumière. Il lui repassa la main dans les cheveux pour la rassurer.

**«Lorsque j'ai été aspiré par le vortex, j'ai été séparé de tout le monde et je me suis réveillée dans le square de l'empereur pingouin. Mes cartes… elles… »**

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle fit une pause, muette et le visage coupable. Fujitaka craignait que le pire ne soit arrivé. Il ne voulait pas la forcer alors il ne se montra pas insistant, il attendit qu'elle reprenne courage pour poursuivre ses explications oh si douloureuse et pénibles soient-ils.

**« Les cartes se sont changées en cartes de Clow et elles se sont à nouveaux dispersées. Je suis désolée… » **

Ces derniers mots prononcés dans la bouche de sa fille attaqua l'esprit de Fujitaka comme une aiguille persistante et gênante mais il prit grand soin de ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. A qui ces derniers mots étaient-ils vraiment destinés ? Était ce à lui qu'elle demandait le pardon car les cartes en libertés promettaient des ennuis terribles ... ou bien à Clow car elle s'en voulait de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Au fond de lui, il comprenait : Sakura voulait s'excuser auprès du grand sorcier mais ne le pouvait que indirectement. Non qu'il n'était pas schizophrène !

**« Après mon réveil, j'ai été conduite dans la boutique de la jeune femme sur le sofa par les deux petites filles.»**

Intrigué, le professeur chercha des yeux la jeune femme en question. Elle était allongée de tout son long sur un grand et probablement très confortable canapé … une élégante jeune femme … tout le contraire de sa défunte épouse Nadéshiko. L'une ténébreuse , l'autre angélique, c'était un résumé approximatif du bilan de comparaison.

Son cerveau se mit à les comparer toutes les deux. Sa bien aimée avait les cheveux ondulés et clairs, un sourire innocent et les yeux d'une enfant. Cette … créature aussi belle soit-elle lui était très différente, de part son petit air espiègle et d'autre part ses paupières à demi fermés, inspirant la luxure. Il devait l'avouer… vu nulle part ailleurs une chevelure aussi lisse et aussi noir, un noir comme le néant, comme le chaos, comme les ténèbres. Elle portait une tenue très féminine, une ribambelle de bijou, pas de chaussure, peut être du maquillage, elle était très photogénique, il soupçonnait de plus en plus madame d'être une mannequin.

Tout à son observation, Fujitaka constata par la suite qu'il se trouvait lui et sa fille dans un petit salon aux tons sombres et carmins, sentant étrangement l'opium. Ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable, remarqua-il, il dirait même que c'est un parfum très original et plein de charme. Et ça donnait d'avantage à la pièce un coté mystérieux. Les meubles n'étaient pas nombreux, ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Les couleurs étaient harmonieux et les lampes offraient une lumière tamisée qui n'agressait nullement les yeux. Les motifs sur les tapisseries ne lui évoquèrent rien, du moins rien au premier coup d'œil… Fujitaka sourit, cette boutique propre et charmante lui inspirait confiance, il s'y sentait à l'aise.

Kinomoto-san sourit également à la jeune femme. Il n'avait rien contre elle. Elle méritait du respect, c'était un fait puisqu'il se trouvait dans sa boutique mais également de la méfiance … car son petit sourire valait le plus lugubre des films d'horreurs. A tous les coups, elle allait faire peur à Sakura.

* * *

**-5-**

Déjà lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon insouciant et discret, le papa de Sakura pouvait se venter de posséder un don inné, celui de toujours se rappeler chaque visage et mémoriser les prénoms qui leur sont attitrés. En soit, tout le contraire de son épouse, sa douce Nadéshiko, qui elle, en plus d'être très maladroite, était incapable de mettre un prénom sur la photo d'une personne, confondant tout le monde. Fujitaka pourrait vous en raconter des histoires, toutes plus catastrophiques et embarrassantes les une que les autres. Mais assez parlé du passé...

Mémoire de Clow. Fujitaka s'en doutait bien, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré cette drôle de Dame, il s'en serait souvenu autrement. Mais vie antérieur ou pas, il avait son Nom sur le bout de la langue, mais alors vraiment sur le bout car il lui était impossible malgré tous ses efforts de concentration d'y mettre la main dessus. C'était comme si les lettres qui constituaient l'identité de cette charmante créature possédaient leurs propres ailes et tournaient autour de sa tête, tels des petites papillons fuyards, le narguant ouvertement. Et peut être n'était-il pas loin de la vérité...

Quand elle se leva de son canapé, il avait l'impression de la connaitre sur le bout des ongles. Et quand elle s'approcha de lui, tout près pour y glisser une main contre son visage et le taquiner à deux quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il avait sourit car c'était exactement ce qu'il avait attendu d'elle... finalement, il se rappelait de son Nom.

Comment l'oublier. ~Yûko-San~. Une femme fatale, sans le moindre doute. Il faisait sa connaissance pour la première fois, ne l'avait jamais croisé mais il pouvait déjà en dire des montagnes. Beaucoup d'hommes se sentaient perdus en sa présence et certain même se remettait en question sur leur fidélité envers leur épouse. Mais sur ce dernier point, Fujitaka ne se sentait nullement concerné : il préférait de très loin la naïveté et la maladresse de sa défunte épouse.

C'est alors qu'elle se décolla de lui, engageant une conversation semble-t-il sérieuse, avec Sakura. Lorsqu'il entendit le mot "vœux" et "compensation", il en perdit le sourire, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Encore une fois, la mémoire de son homonyme refaisait surface, il n'en fut pas entièrement surpris, quoiqu'il comprenait à présent les étranges artefacts rangés dans le greniers de la boutique. Sakura s'avança. Jusqu'à présent, elle était restée prudente et observatrice mais maintenant, elle se rappelait les derniers évènements, en l'occurrence, le danger que pouvait apporter la libération des cartes de Clow. Toujours aussi Courageuse et Volontaire, c'est d'une voix déterminée qu'elle demanda de l'aide auprès de la Propriétaire de la Boutique.

**« Je dois rassembler des cartes... les Clow Card. Mais mon sceptre c'est changé en poussière. Je souhaite avoir un nouveau sceptre afin de capturer à nouveau les cartes magiques créé par Clow Read... toutes les cartes sans exception y compris la Carte Originelle. »**

Il y eut un lourd silence, chacun considérant intérieurement ce que cela pouvait bien signifier et les graves évènements qu'il pouvait s'en déclencher... il entendit alors une phrase familière et fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il constata que c'était lui qui l'avait prononcé.

**« Quand le sceau sera brisé, sur ce monde s'abattra le fléau. »**

Il eut un second silence oppressant. Fujitaka observait tristement sa fille, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle puisse être la seule à surmonter une telle épreuve, cela représentait beaucoup trop de poids pour les épaules d'une petite fille. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'instant a pouvoir le faire, surtout qu'elle y avait déjà parvenu, il ne restait plus qu'à la protéger et l'aider dans sa tache. Il demanda alors tout bas à l'adresse de la Dame, à ses cotés.

**« Yûko Ichihara... c'est bien votre Nom ? »**

**-6-**

**« Oui en effet, c'est mon nom. "**

Elle se nommait donc Yûko-san. Ce nom lui donnait des frissons partout, émotion dont il ne saisissait pas les origines, ni la provenance, juste une sensation amusée, heureuse et aussi celle d'avoir fait une bonne action. Laquelle au juste, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Mais avait-il déstabilisé la dame ? Elle lui tournait à présent le dos comme si elle souhaitez oublier temporairement sa présence et faire comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Peut être qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mauvais ! Oh mais ce n'était nullement son intention, que pouvait-il faire pour rectifier son erreur et s'excuser ? Il avait bien vu son expression, elle avait été soudainement très choquée, comme si elle avait soudain en face d'elle le diable en personne, l'horrible fantôme de son enfance qu'elle avait depuis longtemps refoulé puis tenter d'oublier. Aurait-il pu fait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux à la jeune femme ? Pour ne plus l'embarrasser, Fujitaka préféra se taire et laisser sa fille prendre le relais de la discution.

Tout d'abord, il écouta la longue tirade de la propriétaire de la boutique et tout comme Sakura, il en resta un peu déboussolé, pas vraiment sur d'avoir tout compris. Le mot "dimension" dansait dans son esprit. Encore une fois, il ressentit des frissons de partout. Et jamais deux sans trois, il crut avoir attraper froid quand elle avoua qu'une personne avait déjà payer le prix. Fujitaka cligna lui ses yeux aussi plusieurs fois avant de les écarquiller. Mais connaissait-il cette personne ? Peu de gens connaissaient la vérité sur les cartes, il y avait tout d'abord les 3 membres de la Famille Kinomoto où on ajoutait les deux Gardiens de Sakura qui depuis un an avait rejoint la famille. Puis il y avait le petit ami et la meilleur amie de Sakura, sans oublier Eriol et sa fiancé et enfin leurs deux gardiens. Le résultat se relevait minime finalement, il faudra à tous le leur demander afin de mettre au claire cette histoire de compensation déjà payé.

Il remit les pieds sur terre -enfin dans la boutique- lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard rouge sombre, les oreilles bourdonnantes qui capta les mots prononcés. Donner sa chance ? Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas puis il soupira en détournant le visage vers sa fille. Celle ci lui dit que tout ira bien et il lui sourit pour qu'elle ne voit pas qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Oui la chance avait beaucoup aidé lors de la première capture. Tout avait été calculé pour que les moindres évènements se passent le mieux possible.

**" Je sais. Tout ira bien. J'ai confiance en toi Sakura. Fais de ton mieux"**

Quand il se retourna vers la jeune femme, il observa la petite peluche Noir qui le regardait intensément. Ses oreilles se soulevèrent alors au dessus de sa tête et il sautilla comme surexcité. Fujitaka sourit puis s'adressa à la maitresse de maison.

**"- Faite ce que vous avez à faire."**

* * *

**[ Personnage Narratif : Ichihara Yûko.]**

**-7-**

Après avoir gentiment proposer ('ordonner' serait le mot juste mais ne nous écartons pas du sujet) à Sakura de me donner sa chance en compensation du nouveau Sceptre plus apte à l'aider pour la nouvelle chasse aux cartes, j'attendis patiemment sa réponse. Durant cette attente, je me mis à triturer douçâtre-ment les grandes oreilles neiges de Mokona, à son grand plaisir. Comme d'habitude à l'approche d'un nouveau échange, j'étais euphorique d'obtenir un nouveau trésor qui ira se trouver une place dans ma réserve au grenier. En revanche, le regard chocolat et assez mécontent de ce Fujitaka Kinomoto me perçait un trou dans la cervelle et me donnait une impression bizarre d'être écraser... encore une fois, je me posais de sérieuses questions à son propos.

Le Professeur ne disait rien mais ça se voyait très bien qu'il n'était évidement pas du tout d'accord. C'était fortement compréhensif : enlever sa chance à sa fille signifiait une perte majeur pour la capture des Clow Card. Déjà qu'elle devait les capturer toutes seule, la voilà désavantager plus encore. Mais cela ne me touchait aucunement... enfin, presque... j'avais vraiment l'intuition que cet homme abritait 'le' démon... mais oui, 'LE' Démon ! Il n'y a qu'un seul démon dans cette univers ! Cet emplumé de binoclard qui me faisait de délicieux fondants aux chocolats, qui d'autre ? Pourquoi je vibre autant... on dirait que j'en prends du plaisir... c'est horrible. Tout à mon dé-confort intérieur, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un éblouissant sourire glamoure mais crispé au niveau des mâchoires. Fort est de constater qu'à présent, je tire sans cérémonie les pauvres oreilles de Mokona, à son grand déplaisir...

Au bout d'un moment, Kinomoto-san arrêta de me fixer et porta son attention sur la petite Sakura. Le père et sa fille se regardaient l'un l'autre à la recherche d'encouragement et de réconfort. Finalement, la jeune magicienne se tourna vers moi pour prononcer à vive voix la grande formule invincible qui même moi, rien qu'à l'entendre, ressentis l'espoir et un sentiment oublié resurgirent dans mon cœur.

**« Tout ira bien. J'accepte de vous donner ma chance en compensation. »**

En soit, les dés étaient désormais jeté et les nombres dévoilés. Un destin tragique ou non, n'allaient pas tarder de se mettre en place et continuer sa funèbre route en embraquant tout sur son passage. Son père donna à son tour son accord à sa fille, avec le sourire mais n'empêche, quand il s''adressa ensuite à moi, son regard était devenu semi-dure, semi-résigné. Encore ce mauvais pré-sentiment... qui s'accentua de plus en plus lorsque Mokona sautillait d'excitation sur mon épaule. Ses petites pattes me tiraient frénétiquement une mèche noir de cheveux au niveau de mon oreille. Mon sourire en devenait de plus en plus crispé... si Soen s'y mettait aussi, alors il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il frémissait d'impatience, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose de très important. Mais non tait-toi, ce n'est pas lui !

******« **Faite ce que vous avez à faire."  
**_ Très bien. Ne perdons pas d'avantage de temps, je vais commencer de suite. ****»**

Et il se recula pour que je me retrouve seule en face de sa fille. J'entendis d'abord un court instant, le temps de me concentrer puis la couleur violette de mon sceau apparu en illuminant le sol. Comme à chaque fois, un vent magique ébouriffait mes longs cheveux ténèbres dans tous les sens. Une centaine de petite boule brillantes s'échappèrent du cœur de Sakura pour s'immobiliser devant elle et doucement, s'unir et venir dans le creux de ma main sous l'apparence d'une étoile à cinq branches.

******« ****Voilà, je viens de prendre ta chance. Il tel suffit à présent de réciter l'incantation. Si la clé vient à toi, alors cela signifiera que tu auras réussie... et tu pourras commencer la chasse une seconde fois. »**

J'étais certain qu'elle n'aura aucun mal. La maitresse des Cartes ne pouvait être que Sakura.


	9. Fujitaka (Maison Kinomoto)

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka.]**

**[ Autres personnages : Kinomoto Sakura, Mokona Noir, Daidoji Tomoyo et Sumomo]**

**[ Lieux : Maison des Kinomoto. ]**

* * *

**-1-**

Lorsque Sakura et sa meilleure amie entrèrent dans la maison, Fujitaka perçurent immédiatement leurs présences. En partie grâce à ses pouvoirs mais surtout parce qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à faire du bruit pour signaler leurs présence. Il n'avait aucun mal à les imaginer enlever leur chaussures puis mettre leurs pantoufles. D'une seconde à l'autre, elles n'allaient pas tarder à apparaitre dans la cuisine, cela tombait bien, le repas n'attendait plus qu'à être servi. Il était justement en train d'occuper son temps avec le désert, la préparation d'un gâteau au caramel, une recette assez compliquée à faire mais... il n'avait eu aucun mal à la réussir et maintenant, il ne suffisait qu'à surveiller la cuisson. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé comment il avait bien pu y arriver car il n'avait pas cessé d'être la tête dans les nuages ces deux dernières heures, réfléchissant à pleins de choses en même temps. Enfin bon ...

**« Bonsoir, Mr Kinomoto. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.**

Fujitaka afficha un large sourire à Tomoyo-Chan et il aurait bien voulu lui dire la même chose -qu'il était lui aussi très content de la revoir- mais c'est à ce moment là qu'une bien étrange boule de poil noir se manifesta. Oh mais oui, il se souvenait de lui ! C'était la petite peluche dans la boutique de Yûko-sama, il s'était même amusé à jouer le mariole dans le dos de la Sorcière des Dimensions lorsque celle ci s'était embarquée dans un long monologue d'explication. Comme la peluche semblait tomber dans sa direction, Fujitala tendit la main pour le réceptionner. Le père de Sakura sentait ses petits pattes veloutées lui chatouiller la peau et ce n'était vraiment pas lourd à porter, tout léger comme une plume, le poids d'une peluche en soit.

**« Yo Man! Moi c'est Mokona, on se serre la pince? »**

Ah oui, il lui semblait bien que ça portait un nom. D'ailleurs, il avait le mot "Larg" qui lui vibrait les tympans, ce n'était pas douloureux, juste désagréable, ce qui lui empêcha de dire ses salutations. La boucle d'oreille de Mokona se mit alors à briller, une petite poupée sortit de la bouche de la créature et ni plus ni moins, la boule de poile repartit comme elle était venue.

*"Larg", tu t'es encore coincé l'oreille dans la porte ?*

Oui bon, il préféra oublier la suave pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Parfois être la Réincarnation de Clow, c'était très déstabilisant. La voix de sa fille lui ramena les pieds dans la réalité.

**« Woé ?! Qu'est ce que c'est...»**

Ah bien y regarder, ça ressemblait à une fillette humanoïde haut comme une pomme. Comme elle avait les yeux fermées, elle paraissait très inoffensive et Sakura fit la première à faire le pas, elle la toucha des bouts des doigts. Cela sembla provoquer irrémédiablement son éveil et d'une voix très douce et très gentille, on entendit les tout premier mot de l'étrange jouet.

**« Sumono à votre service ! »**

Les trois humains dans la cuisine ne pipèrent mots. Ils s'entre-regardaient pour savoir si quelqu'un -du moins une personne dans la pièce- savait ce que c'était que cette chose et également ce qu'il se passait exactement dans ce monde bizarre...

Comme pour ajouter à l'incroyable bizarreté de la situation, la petite Sumomo se mit à valser et se dandiner au rythme d'une chanson que personne ne semblait pouvoir entendre. Elle ne semblait pas se douter une seconde qu'elle était l'origine de l'oppressant silence. Fujitaka se mit entre les deux jeunes filles, face à la table puis une fois bien observer la jolie danseuse, il se tourna vers sa fille pour lui poser une question.

« Sakura, est ce que Yûko-san t'aurait-elle dit par hasard qu'elle te confierait une poupée mécanique ?

Tout doucement, il approcha sa main et prit soigneusement la minuscule fillette habillée de rose.

« Tu sais parler alors dis moi : à quoi peux-tu bien nous servir ?

Elle dit alors avec un incroyable sourire.

« Sumomo obéit aux ordres de sa Maitresse Kinomoto Sakura. Sumomo ne peut pas répondre si sa maitresse ne lui en donne pas l'autorisation. Mais Sumomo peut en revanche apprendre la danse à Mr Konomoto Fujitaka. Sumomo permet aussi de réveiller les gens le matin grâce à sa fonction "réveil" ...

Et de nulle part elle sortit des Cymbales triple fois sa taille d'on ne sait où et les fit battre avec force. Fujitaka aurait bien voulu se boucher les oreilles avec les deux mains mais cela n'aurait pas stopper le bruit. Alors, comme elle était bien partie pour en jouer toute la soirée et probablement toute la nuit, Fujitaka prit l'initiative de lui enlever les cymbales des mains avant de la re-déposer pour de bon sur la table.

* * *

**-2-**

Sakura et Tomoyo reprenaient le sourire et Fujitaka s'éclipsa vers la cuisine afin de les laisser discuter tranquillement entre filles. Leur conversation virait sur la couleur des dentelles et pompons dans les cheveux, de quoi fuir et se trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour esquiver le sujet. Tandis qu'il s'armait de mes moufles pour retirer le sublime gâteau au caramel du four, l'odeur délicieuse du caramel fondu se répandait dans toute la pièce. Avec un oeil expert, il évlaua les dégats et se dit qu'il l'avait très bien réussit et qu'il était parfait. C'est alors que Sakura décida de mettre la table, son appétit réveillé. Elle mit trois assiettes puis resta soudainement hésitante. La question ne tarda pas à être posé. Fujitaka souriait déjà.

**« Toya va descendre pour manger avec nous ? »**

Ah, quelle petite fille étonnante qu'il avait là. Elle savait déjà que Toya était dans la maison. Son pouvoir le surprendra toujours. Et il aimait ça, les surprises. Il prit soin de lui répondre immédiatement, il ne voudrait pas que sa bonne humeur s'estompe.

**« Il dort dans sa chambre. Ne le réveillons pas, mettons son assiette de coté quand il descendra. »**

C'était indéiable, il était très soulagé de les voir sein et sauf, rayonnantes et comme d'habitude, très joyeuses et optimistes. Comme lui en gros. Quoiqu'il trouvait Sakura un peu trop patraque à son goût, elle parraissait être très fatiguée. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Sa fleur de cerisier était rentrée comme prévu à la maison malgré un retard faramineux. Mais elle était toute excusée car elle avait trouvé puis ramené Tomoyo-chan jusqu'ici. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être épuisée comme l'était Sakura. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien cacher.

**« Alors les filles, où vous êtes-vous rencontré et qu'avez vous fait depuis tout ce temps ? Avez vous croisé des gens ? »**

Il posa le plat d'entrée au milieu de la table et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, à savoir celle à coté de Tomoyo, Sakura en face d'elle. La petite Sumomo gambadait entre les verres tels une animal de Compagnie. C'était pas trop mal, au moins elle, elle ne mettait pas de poil partout sur son sillage. En parlant de poil, la boule de poil qui était venu offrir la poupée à Sakura ne perdaient pas les siens. Comme les vrais peluches. Fujitaka servit en écoutant leur histoire.

* * *

**-3-**

Fujitaka fronça les sourcils. À l'instant, Sakura affichait une de ses mines habituelles lorsqu'elle était fautive de quelques choses ; généralement il s'agissait de l'expression embarrassante des veilles des rentrées des classes quand elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait pas terminé ses devoirs de vacances. Mais il n'y avait pas d'école dans cette dimension et donc, il s'attendait à entendre une toute autre version, elle n'allait pas tarder à lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait pour être autant en retard. Et comme il l'avait pressenti, Sakura avait beaucoup de chose à lui révéler. En l'occurrence sa rencontre avec un jeune homme nommé Fuma. Ce nom ne lui disait rien du tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'un étudiant de son Université Towa là où il travaillait normalement. Mais le jeune inconnu devint vite le cadet de ses soucis lorsqu'il entendit la suite : Sakura s'était à nouveau battue contre la carte Originelle alors qu'il était à des années lumières de s'en douter ! Fujitaka n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette et dorénavant au courant des derniers évènements, il n'était pas près de la toucher ! Il en avait complètement perdu l'appétit. En revanche, il avait beau inspecter sa fille, il ne voyait pas trace de blessures et il la connaissait trop bien si celle-ci les lui avait caché pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il l'aurait tout de suite deviner. Il se détendit donc petit à petit, Sakura était vraiment là en face de lui et elle allait très bien.

Fujitaka observa la petite poupée se précipiter vers Sakura lorsque celle-ci sortit deux cartes de sa poche. Posées sur la table, les cartes n'avaient pas la même apparence que la fois où Sakura les lui avait montré. Elles étaient "roses" qu'il s'en souvenait. Sumomo les prit très vite dans chacune de ses mains en criant à quiconque qui ne la croyait pas qu'il s'agissait bien de CLOW CARD. Délicatement, le professeur en prit une et remercia la petite humanoïde d'un hochement de tête. Souple et dure sous ses doigts, on sentait tout de suite qu'on n'avait pas à faire à une matière en papier ordinaire. Le nom en bas lui signala qu'il était tombé sur la carte Woody, l'arbre, au sourire très doux et aux yeux fermés comme si elle dormait paisiblement ... ou plutôt comme si elle marmonnait une berceuse du bout des lèvres. Il retourna la carte et fixa le sceau sur le dos. Il était bien rouge sombre et non pas rose. C'était donc ça, c'était bien une CLOW CARD. Celle de Sakura, c'était les SAKURA CARD. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Sakura continuer son récit.

**« Avec l'aide de Fuma j'ai pu récupérer Woody dans un premier temps et ensuite Fight. Malheureusement la deuxième carte qui accompagnait Tarot, Snow, est repartie avec la Carte Originelle. J'ai ensuite été séparé de Fuma... En faite il a disparut... Je pense qu'il serait bien d'essayer de le chercher demain. Il est tout seul... »**

Woody, Fight, Snow et Tarot. Quatre cartes d'un coup et seulement en une seule soirée. Fujitaka se retenait de soupirer et à la place, sourit le mieux qu'il put afin de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Il se doutait bien que sur les 4 cartes, Woody avait été l'alliée de Sakura, celle-ci s'était donc battue contre seulement 3 cartes. Mais si on comptait ce jeune homme Fuma, elle n'avait pas été toute seule et donc ils étaient finalement 3 contre 3. De plus, si on en jugeait les résultats, c'était l'équipe de Sakura qui avait remporté la bataille, ayant vaincu l'une des cartes de l'autre camp, la redoutable Fight. Enfin, Fuma avait par la suite "disparu", chaque camp avait donc perdu un membre de leur équipe...

**« Nous fouillerons Tokyo demain afin de retrouver ton nouvel ami mais également tous les autres, même ceux que l'on ne connait pas encore. Je propose que tu retournes avec Tomoyo à ce Lycée. Tant qu'à moi, j'irais faire un tour dans les alentours. »**

Pendant qu'il disait ses derniers mots, la cartes sous ses mains vrombissait, elle était un peu plus chaude qu'avant, comme si elle était en pleine santé et joyeuse. Ma foi, elle avait du entendre ce qu'il disait et peut être que le fait d'aller chercher le jeune Fuma lui redonnait de la joie. Il regarda Sumomo qui attendait à coté de lui, caressant distraitement la carte Fight dans ses bras. Il lui redonna Woody et elle les tendit à Sakura une fois qu'elle eut traverser la table et slalomer parmi les verres et couverts .

**«Il faudra aussi rendre une seconde visite à Yûko à moins qu'elle ne vienne chez nous ici. Ne serait ce que pour lui demander les explications sur cette petite poupée. »**

Mais à tous les coups, la propriétaire de la boutique restera aussi mystérieuse qu'à leur première rencontre, si ce n'est plus d'avantage.

*Mais peut être qu'avec un peu de Saké...*

Hum... Fujitaka cligna des yeux pendant quelque instant, pris au dépourvu. Encore la petite voix de son ancêtre, il va finir par s'y habituer. Mais c'est vraiment étrange quand même... pourquoi une bouteille de Saké ?

**« Mangez et ensuite, un bon bain vous attend. Tomoyo, tu ... dormiras ici à la maison avec Sakura dorénavant. Si tu veux demain matin, on se rendra chez toi pour prendre tes affaires et ensuite on commencera les recherches à Tokyo. »**

* * *

**-4-**

Une fois l'assiette de Toya mise dans le frigo, le père de Sakura enleva son tablier et le mit sur le petit croché au mur de la cuisine. D'un signe de la main, il laissa les filles finir la vaisselle et le débarrassage de la table. Pendant ce temps là, il alla faire un tour dans sa bibliothèque qui se situait dans la cave de la maison. Il alluma le néon de lumière au plafond pour mieux voir l'escalier qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, du moins pour savoir où il mettait les pieds ; quoique l'habitude aurait pu les lui faire descendre à l'aveuglette sans problème. Mais le geste pour appuyer sur le bouton s'était comme qui dirait encré dans son subconscient et il semblerait que les chances à ce qu'il n'allume pas la lampe une fois la porte ouverte étaient minimes.

Dans la bibliothèque, il y faisait bon et comme à l'accoutumé, l'atmosphère sentait l'odeur des vieux livres, la plus part paraissait anciens et d'autres encore semblaient daté d'une antiquité. Tiens prenez par exemple cette couverture grise là. Ce livre fait partie d'une grande collection qui on se le demande encore comment s'est mystérieusement retrouvé entre les mains du professeur sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Fujitaka était bien sûr plus que heureux d'avoir une telle œuvre entre les mains. Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il y a des tas de livres étranges dans la Bibliothèque de la demeure des Kinomoto mais ma foi, rien de comparable si on en compare avec la grenier à Trésors dans la boutique de Yukô.

Le père de famille trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : un matelas transportable rangé dans un gros sac transparent afin de le protéger. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à porter et Fujitaka remonta les escaliers avec son gros paquet dans les bras. Quand il passa devant la cuisine, il interpella sa fille qui curieuse l'observait, tout comme Tomoyo.

**« Sakura, je vais installer le lit de Tomoyo dans ta chambre. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu pourras vite la récupérer. »**

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de la jeune magicienne, Fujitaka écartait deux grosses barres qui s'immobilisèrent dans des trous, prenant alors la forme d'un lit à dimension correct pour une petit fille de 13 ans. Une fois qu'il se soit assuré que tous était en place, il alla ouvrir la grand armoire de Sakura et y chercha les draps de rechange. Mmm… Jaune ou Bleu ? Bleu ou Jaune ? En fait… aucun des deux car il fouilla plus en profondeur et trouva des draps de couleurs blanc. Il les prit sans aucun hésitation, commençant à faire le lit de Tomoyo. Un coussin, un traversin et une couverture épaisse en guise de couette plus tard, tout était en place et sortit enfin de la chambre.

Il dormait presque debout lorsqu'il retrouva Sakura et Tomoyo en haut des escaliers, dans le couloir, juste à coté de la chambre de Toya. Fujitaka fixa durant un moment la porte de son fils puis dit toujours avec un sourire indestructible.

**« Il doit se faire beaucoup de souci à propos de Yukito, il ne sait pas où il se trouve ou s'il va bien. Il fait nuit et c'est inutile de chercher quelqu'un dans le noir alors il dort tôt pour être en forme demain matin. Toutes les deux aussi vous devez dormir, j'ai finis ton lit Tomoyo. Dans une heure, je veux que tous le monde soit coucher ! Allez Allez ! »**

Fujitaka ne parlait pas seulement aux deux filles mais aussi à la petite Sumomo qui s'était lové dans le creux des mains de sa nouvelle maitresse. Elle leva le poing et cria.

**« Et c'est Sumomo qui réveillera ses amis demain matin ! »**


	10. Fujitaka (Maison bis)

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka]**

**[ Autres personnages : Kinomoto Toya ]**

**[ Lieux : Maison des Kinomoto. ]**

* * *

**-1-**

Fujitaka n'avait sur lui ni sac, ni veste. L'absence de son long manteau noire ne lui posait pas grand problème car il n'avait pas énormement froid mais la température devenait tout de même un peu fraiche pour rester en chemise et pull sans manche.

*La nuit ne va surement pas tarder.*

Il ne se souvenait plus si la conversation entre lui, Sakura et Yuuko-san dans la boutique de celle-ci avait été longue ou brève en tout cas, il en était ressorti l'esprit embrumé. Il n'avait guerre emmagasiné de réponses à son goût ou trop peu pour s'en faire une idée. La dame exauceuse de vœu embrouillait plus qu'elle n'expliquait.

Sakura et Yuuko-san n'avaient pas encore terminée lorsqu'il était parti, ou peut être que si mais il n'y avait pas fait attention, trop occupé avec les deux petites jumelles. Maru et Moro l'avaient accompagné dans le jardin, puis poussé impatiemment dehors, en passant sous le porche. Là, une fois sur le trottoir, le professeur avait dû attendre qu'elles se calment chacune leur tour car hystériques, elles riaient, dansaient, chantaient sans discontinuités. A croire qu'elles ne sortaient que rarement de la boutique…

Emmené par magie jusqu'à Tomoéda puis laissé tout seul au milieu de nulle part, voilà comment elles se débarrassèrent de lui, sans téléphone portable, ni argent, ni ticket de transport. À vrai dire, Maru et Moro ne devaient même pas savoir ce qu'était qu'un bus, n'étant jamais monté de leur vie dans l'un d'eux. La route jusqu'à chez lui avait été plus ou moins longue. Retrouvant rapidement son chemin, il avait marché lentement, regardant un peu partout autour de lui pour dénicher un visage connu ou perdu. Mais il n'avait croisé personne, pas âmes qui vivent.

Il arriva enfin dans sa rue et vit de loin, soulagé, que sa maison n'avait pas disparu, ni changé, ni bougé de place, ni détruite. La demeure des Kinomoto dans cette dimension semblait être la même que celle de chez lui. C'était une bonne chose.

Il fixa son garage fermé, la voiture y était peut être rangé à l'intérieur, il devra vérifier. Les arbres, les fleurs, les pots, la boite aux lettres, le vélo de Toya, la table et les chaises de jardin, il vit que tous étaient en place et ne chercha même pas à vérifier s'il s'agissait d'illusions ou d'hallucinations, il décida de rentrer, espérant y rencontrer quelqu'un de familier.

*La porte est ouverte*

Lorsqu'il entra, le hall baignait dans le noir presque total, il dut attendre que ses yeux se familiarisent avec la pénombre. Comme un rituel effectué depuis des années, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le buffet, où reposait la photo de sa belle Nadéshiko. Celle-ci nulle part en vue, la tristesse s'abattit d'un coup sur son visage. Peut être qu'elle arrivera plus tard. En baissant la tête, penaud, il vit tout d'un coup la paire de basket de Toya. Retenant sa respiration, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce dernier soit là. Il se concentra sur chaque parcelle de la maison mais ne perçut rien. Non, ce n'était pas le moment pour désespérer.

**« Toya !? »**

Il ne lui répondit pas. Sans enlever ses chaussures, Fujitaka traversa le couloir et monta à l'étage. Une petite voix lui disait d'entrer en douceur dans la chambre de son fils. C'est ce qu'il fit, ouvrant la porte sans la faire grincer.

Toya était là, allongé tout habillé sur son lit, inerte.

S'approchant vivement de lui, Fujitaka soupira : il dormait simplement, d'un sommeil paisible et reposant. Toya n'était pas du genre à se coucher vêtu de son uniforme, ça l'avait angoissé. Fatigué, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, se donnant une petite minute pour se remettre de ses émotions et faire le point sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas percevoir la présence des gens endormis ; seulement ceux qui étaient réveillés. Toya étant endormi, ces efforts de concentration n'avait servi à rien et il s'était fatigué pour rien.

Il enleva ses chaussures puis resta une minute de plus silencieux à écouter la respiration régulière de son grand garçon. Il était rassuré d'avoir retrouvé Toya et Sakura. Et il ne l'était pas du tout car tous les autres restaient introuvables. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

* * *

**-2-**

Toya avait bien raison d'avoir l'air si inquiet. Il en avait le droit, mais qu'en restera-t-il lorsqu'il saura toute la vérité ? Il n'était pas au courant des dernières nouvelles, qu'ils s'agissent de l'attaque de Tarot ou de leurs transferts dans une autre dimension. Sans oublier la libération des cartes et de la destruction de spectre de Sakura... tout cela était fort angoissant. Songeur, Fujitaka se demanda alors comment et quand exactement Toya avait changé de monde ?! Son fils n'avait pas été là lorsque la Carte Originelle avait décidé de venir les embêter dans la demeure même des Kinomoto. Tous avaient été présents sauf Toya, il était à son boulot nocturne. Quoi qu'il en soit, là ou pas là, ceci n'avait pas empêché le jeune étudiant à s'échapper des énigmatique agissements de Tarot, la Carte Originelle. Pourquoi au juste les avait-elle emmené ici ? C'était le grand mystère.

**- Et Sakura ? Où est-elle ? Tu l'as vu ?!**

Le regard plongé dans les yeux de son garçon, Fujitaka y vit défiler les sentiments de celui-ci. Il s'en voulu aussitôt, lisant de la crainte et de la culpabilité sur son visage fin. Toya avait légèrement perdu de son calme, haussant la voix mais cela importait peu à Fujitaka, il lui sourit tendrement afin de le rassurer. Il était plus que temps de le faire s'assoir afin de tout lui raconter.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura va très bien, je l'ai laissé en compagnie d'une ... dame. **(/En même temps qu'il parlait, Fujitaka le forçait à s'assoir à coté de lui sur le lit. Il poussa discrètement ses chaussures et les rangea sur le coté.)** Elle s'appelle Yuko Ichihara et elle tient une étrange boutique à Tokyo. Oui, à Tokyo, je sais que c'est loin mais deux petits filles, Maru et Moro si je m'en souviens bien, ont un .. pouvoir, téléportation surement, en un claquement de doigt, j'étais de retour à Tomoéda.**

Il réfléchit alors à comment lui expliquer et surtout par où commencer. Son métier de professeur finit par faire surface et son talent d'expliquer tout et n'importe quoi se déclencha.

**- Tu ne comprends surement pas qu'est ce que je faisais à Tokyo ? Hé bien vois-tu, c'est assez simple. Te souviens-tu, tu es partie de la maison pour aller travailler ? Durant ton absence, Eriol et Kaho sont arrivés, rien de bien étonnant. Mais ensuite, nous avons eut la visite d'une nouvelle personne, Tarot. Son nom ne te dit rien, c'est normal. Il s'agit d'une carte, la toute première, la Carte Originelle. Clow Read l'a scellé car il n'arrivait pas à l'utiliser convenablement. Elle s'est donc réveillé et s'est présenté devant nous. Sakura et Eriol ont combattu pour la capturer mais rien n'a pu l'affaiblir. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit un vortex qui nous aspira tous. À mon réveil, j'étais tous seul dans le grenier de la boutique de cette étrange dame sorcière. Quand je suis descendus dans le Hall, Sakura y était. **(/il lui fit un sourire éclatant.)** Je t'assure qu'elle va très bien.** (/mais qui s'assombrit bien vite à la pensée de n'avoir aucun nouvelle des autres.)** Sauf que je m'inquiète pour les autres. Tomoyo.. **(/il se passa un main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux.)** Sa mère..**

Fujitaka se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas encore terminé de lui raconter les événements, les cartes en libertés par exemple. Toya devait tout savoir au cas où il en rencontrerait une. Qu'il ne soit pas surpris face à elle puisqu'il sera suffisamment impuissant, sans pouvoirs magiques.

**- Je n'ai pas fini. Les cartes de Sakura sont toutes redevenues des Cartes de Clow. Elles se sont envolées et se cachent désormais. Probablement qu'elles resteront ici à Tomoéda et à Tokyo comme par le passé. Il va falloir aider Sakura à toutes les capturer. Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs peuvent l'aider dans sa tache. Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol .. moi aussi.**

Fujitaka n'en était pas certain néanmoins car il n 'avait pas de spectre ou d'épée. Comment s'y prendra-t-il ? C'était une très bonne question.. Méditant dessus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

**- Viens, nous allons préparer quelques choses à manger, nous n'allons pas nous arrêter de vivre. Nous réfléchirons mieux l'estomac plein. Et Sakura ne va pas tarder à revenir, elle voulait juste discuter avec cette magicienne Yuko .. ah, j'ai oublié de le préciser, son spectre s'est transformé en poussière ..**

Il se tut alors d'un coup, frissonnant soudainement en observant le couloir. Durant une fraction de seconde, Fujitaka se crut dans un frigo puis de nouveau, à température normal. Il cligna des yeux. Non rien... il n'y avait rien. L'étage était tout aussi noir que l'intérieur de la chambre de Toya. Ses yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps habitué à la pénombre. Il leva le bras et appuya sur interrupteur sur le mur. Aussitôt on vit mieux mais la demeure n'en paraissait que toujours aussi vide. À son tour comme son fils, il ne s'en apercevait que trop bien. L'absence de Sakura mais également de Kérobéros et Yukito, la petite boule de poil jaune et le jeune ami de son fils, accentuait cet étrange manque qui creusait l'âme.


	11. Fujitaka (Fast Food Dukalyon)

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka.]**

**[ Autres personnages : Doméki Shizuka. Clow Card]**

**[ Lieux : Fast Food Dukalyon. ]**

* * *

**-1-**

Jusqu'à présent, dans sa vie quotidienne, Fujitaka était le genre d'homme à rester chez lui quand il n'avait rien à faire ; passant alors sa journée avec Toya ou Sakura, se pliant en deux, voir en quatre, si ceux-ci avaient besoin de quelques choses qu'il pourrait leur apporter. Car à part ses fouilles archéologiques qui lui montaient parfois à la tête tellement il en était passionné, Kinomoto-san aimait par dessus tout consacrer son temps libre à ses enfants, qu'il ne voyait pas souvent dans la semaine.

Sauf que sa vie quotidienne s'était légèrement chamboulée durant ces 24 dernières heures. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. L'humanité était en danger car les cartes libérées, il ne pouvait donc pas rester chez lui sans rien faire. Il fallait trouver le plus de monde possible pour les mettre en sécurité alors autant s'occuper à commencer les recherches et d'en trouver ici ; c'était la raison de sa présence à Tokyo, vagabondant de rue en rue à la quêtes d'une âme en peine, perdue dans ce monde désert et inquiétant. Et vu le grand territoire qu'occupait Tokyo, il n'était pas près d'en avoir terminer.

Normalement, il aurait du être derrière son bureau à corriger les copies de ses charmants élèves ; mais avec les récents évènements, les dits élèves n'existaient plus ! Plus personne ne marchaient sur les trottoirs, aucun étudiant en vue, les voitures ne circulaient nulle part ; bref, il se retrouvait sans boulots, ni plus, ni moins, c'était une fatalité. Il s'en était rendu compte le matin même en se réveillant. Les devoirs attendront. "Mais autant prendre la chose comme des vacances" qu'il s'était dit, mais quelle drôle de Vacances ! Non, il ne voyait pas tout cela d'un bon œil et certainement qu'il n'allait pas partir à la plage avec bouée et parasol sous le bras...

La route de Tomoéda à Tokyo s'était bien passée quoiqu'un peu trop "vide" à son goût. Tout en conduisant, Fujitaka avait slalomé un peu partout entre les autres voitures stationnées au milieu des voies. Quand il ne pouvait plus passer, il se mettait lui même au volant de la voiture fautive et la changeait de place. Il crut ne jamais y arriver avec un bus, celui ci trop volumineux pour se frayer un passage. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait repéré ni un chat, ni un piéton. Cela lui rappelait la fois où tout le monde autour de lui s'étaient subitement endormis, Kinomoto-San s'était retrouvé bien seul et embarrassé.

Et puis, les feux fonctionnaient ?! Fujitaka avait observé ce constat étrange d'un peu plus près. Plus tard, durant une demi heure, vers la moitié de la matinée, il s'était arrêté devant un immeuble en flamme. Avec ses pouvoirs, il put atténuer le feu sans mal. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il pensa comprendre lorsque plus tard à l'intérieur d'un appartement inondé, il y vit le robinet de la cuisine ouvert, mettant de l'eau partout. Il suffisait d'une casserole sur le feu pour produire une catastrophe. Combien de bâtiment allait bruler prochainement ?

En regardant l'heure, Fujitaka constata qu'il était presque midi, on allait bientôt entendre les douze coups de cloches sonner dans les églises. Le temps passaient relativement vite. Il décida de repartir en voiture et d'aller chercher les gens dans les rues commerçantes. Il espérait y croiser un individu ayant eu l'idée d'aller se remplir le ventre gratuitement dans un restaurant. À destination, il se gara puis commença à visiter chaque salon, chaque restaurant et bar. Mais comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il n'y avait aucun réponse à ses appels. Mais gardant la foi, Fujitaka continua.

Enfin ! Ses efforts furent récompensés un peu plus tard lorsqu'il ressentit une présence. C'est ainsi qu'il s'approcha du Fast Food où quelqu'un, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mangeait tranquillement. Il devait être du même âge que son grand fils Toya. Probablement un étudiant. De dos, il ne voyait que ses cheveux courts et noirs, ainsi que sa silhouette grande et musclée. Qu'est ce qu'il était heureux ! Mais sur qui donc était-il tombé ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Avant d'entrer avec un grand sourire, il tapa contre la vitre pour prévenir l'étudiant qu'il était là.

C'est en ouvrant alors la porte qu'il la ressentit.

**_- Bonjour !_**

L'aura magique. Ses yeux fouilla un instant les étagères et les tables avant de revenir sur le jeune garçon.

**_- Et bon appétit._**

La magie de Clow. Non, il n'en démordra pas, il s'agissait de la sienne tout de même, il savait la reconnaitre. Partout dans le petit Fast Food, c'était imminent. Il semblerait en fait que la "chose" se soit créer sa petite maison personnelle. Fujitaka sentit l'air frémir lorsqu'il avança de quelques pas pour entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. C'était comme entrer dans un territoire et se faire passer sous Rayon X. La Carte devait déjà savoir qu'elle s'était faite repérée. Allait-elle rester cacher ou bien se manifester ? D'ailleurs, à qui dont avait-il à faire ? Il n'espérait pas une hostile, il ne voudrait pas causer des blessures à son jeune compagnon à peine trouvé. En parlant à lui, Fujitaka s'était approché du jeune homme et s'était présenté avec son calme habituel.

**_- Je m'appelle Kinomoto Fujitaka, je suis Professeur à l'université de Tomoéda. Je n'espérais plus trouver quelqu'un mais j'ai bien fait de passer à Tokyo._**

* * *

__**-2-**

**_« __Je me nomme Dômeki Shizuka et je suis au Lycée Juji. __»_**

Le dos de Fujitaka se courba très naturellement et il adopta lui aussi le salut traditionnel et respectueux du pays lorsque cet énigmatique "Doméki Shizuka" fit une courbette pour se présenter. Sans nul doute qu'on avait appris les bonnes manières à ce jeune homme. En un rien de temps, Fujitaka discerna le calme et le comportement simple de l'étudiant, il devait être d'un genre observateur et peut être un peu têtu, ne lâchant jamais une affaire qu'il jugeait importante. C'était aussi un japonais pure souche, encore dans les fleurs de l'âge et avec un fort ravissant Prénom dont Kinomoto-san ne tarda pas à imprimer dans sa mémoire, enregistrant chaque bride, chaque lettre ... et chaque morceau d'aura qu'il s'en dégageait. Le professeur de l'université Tomoéda resta silencieux et se redressa. En vérité, il se sentait étrange. Encore une sensation qui ne venait surement pas de lui. Une partie de son âme voulait lui dire quelques chose et quoique cela puisse être, cela concernait cet étudiant aux visages inexpressifs.

**« ... »**

Fujitaka remarqua que son compagnon réfléchissait, celui ci le regard vide fixant un point nulle part. À quoi pensait-il donc ? Son nom lui disait-il quelque chose mais qu'il ne se souvenait plus ? Ou bien, il se posait des questions au sujet de la ville soudainement désertique. Fujitaka ne savait encore quoi répondre si le jeune garçon lui demandait de tel renseignement. Parler de magie, de carte de Clow, de réincarnation et de dimension à des personnes "normaux" ne ferraient que plus compliquer la situation. Il fallait qu'il se fixe à propos des connaissances de Doméki-kun, qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il savait sur ce monde et ce que ce dit monde cachait derrières ses voiles.

**« Comment, vous n'avez vu personne sur votre chemin? Moi non plus. Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi êtes vous là vous aussi? »**

Non effectivement, Fujitaka pouvait le dire, il n'avait strictement vu personne sur son chemin. Une route vide, sans bruit et 100% réelle en plus. Doméki-kun était le premier être vivant -à part ses enfants et la petite Tomoyo- qu'il rencontrait depuis la journée d'hier, il y avait de quoi être honorer, pour la peine, il lui offrirait des fleurs. Ah non, pourquoi des fleurs, c'est un garçon ?! Un bon gâteau aux chocolats fait maison alors. Un grand brin d'homme comme ça, ça doit manger comme 4.

**« Hi-hi »**

Fujitaka fit couper dans ses pensées et entendit lui aussi le rire cristallin et très discret dans le petit restaurant. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait préciser d'où le bruit venait exactement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce gargouillement plus d'une centaine de fois dans sa vie antérieur mais peine perdue, les souvenirs de Clow restaient clos et le son familier ne disaient rien à Fujitaka. Doméki ouvrit alors la bouche, peut être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il pourrait lui apporter de l'aide.

«** Monsieur Kinomoto-san, cela va peut-être vous paraître ce que je vais vous sortir mais avez vous senti quelque chose en pénétrant en ces lieux? Je vous ai vu fouillé l'endroit du regard. »**

Ses yeux bruns croisa les siens bleu et Fujitaka sourit en hochant la tête. Devait-il lui dire ? Ou au contraire, devrait-il lui suggérer de partir tout de suite et très rapidement, restant mystérieux sur cette affaire. Une carte que rit, ça peut être dangereux... même s'il était sur et certain que danger, il n'y avait pas. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais... Alors de quelle carte il pourrait bien s'agit ? Si au moins il avait un indice. Doméki le lui donna sur un plateau d'argent.

**« J'ai fouillé cet endroit de fond en comble sans rien trouver ni personne. Et en mangeant un morceau, je pus constater que tout était sucré... »**

Son sourire s'élargit.

**« Je n'ai pas encore fais la réserve par contre... »**

Mmm... non, elle ne se cachait surement pas dans la réserve. Fujitaka guetta les lieux, son regard glissant lentement et parcourant une nouvelle fois les étagères et tout ce qui ressemblait à de la nourritures. Dans son esprit, les mémoires de Clow s'étaient gentiment ouverte et maintenant qu'il savait, Fujitaka s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir deviné tout de suite. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment traiter les informations que lui fournissaient son homologue défunt. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il savait dorénavant à qui il avait à faire. Il en sourit que plus d'avantage.

**- Sucré, tu as dit ? »**

Fujitaka ferma alors les yeux.

**- La carte du sucre, SWEET.»**

Et là toutes les portes et fenêtres se fermèrent d'un coup afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas par l'une d'elle. Quoi de mieux pour expliquer à une personne que le mettre en face de la réalité et des faits. Doucement et avec des pas lents, Konomoto-San marcha jusqu'au comptoirs. Sa voix se voulait rassurante.

**- N'ai pas peur, Doméki-kun. Elle veut seulement s'amuser. Elle prend l'apparence une toute petite fille qu'on pourrait confondre avec une fée. Tu vas voir... elle porte une robe toute rose et manie une petite baguette avec une étoile sur le dessus. Ah là !»**

Il souleva alors le couvercle d'une marmite pleine de légume et un jet de sucre l'attaqua violemment, accompagné d'un cri aiguë. Fujitaka se mit à rigoler, s'époussetant les cheveux plein de sucre tandis que la petite chose de couleur rose partait se cacher dans un boite de conserve, contenant des poires confits.

* * *

**-3-**

**« ****Kinomoto-san, que doit-on faire! ****»**

Le jeune garçon qu'était Domeki Shizuka avait dit ses quelques mots très sérieusement, d'un ton imperturbable, un ton naturel chez lui à n'en pas douter. Fujitaka était impressionné mais rien n'était encore joué ; car être courageux devant une petite fille toute de rose vêtue et pas plus haut qu'un verre, ce n'était pas pareil que se retrouver face à la Carte de la Terre, à l'apparence d'un serpent de roche géant, l'une des cartes les plus dangeureuse du livre sacré. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas croiser son chemin et également qu'elle resterait tranquille un bon moment.

Du regard, Fujitaka fouilla les objets à sa portée, à la recherche d'un ingrédient très particulier dans le domaine de la cuisine. Particulier car en vérité, il se révélait très efficace contre la carte du Sucre. Il finit par le trouver en moins de deux et fit un geste pour l'attraper. Quand il se retourna, Fujitaka observa le jeune Domeki, celui ci cherchant la petite créature SWEET dans la pièce close, fouillant de ses froids yeux bleu chaque centimètre cube autour de lui, tel un soldat au abois, prêt à affronter n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, là maintenant, tout de suite ... et rien qu'avec une chaise... mais a -t-on meilleurs allures avec une chaise qu'un paquet de sel ? Le débat est ouvert...

La carte SWEET attaqua Fujitaka d'abord. Cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas un jet de sucre qui sortit de sa baguette mais un rayon d'énergie. Ce dernier rata de près le visage du père de famille et percuta de plein fouet un pain posé sur la table. Le pain se décolora aussitôt et devint alors d'une couleur marron. Sans hésiter, cela devrait être du Chocolat. La carte ne s'en arrêta pas là. Elle retenta sa chance mais rata de nouveau car Fujitaka se protégea avec une casserole vide qu'il avait attrapé avec son autre main de justesse -celle qui ne tenait pas le sel. L'ustensile de cuisine se métamorphosa et se transforma non pas en chocolat mais en un petit gâteau de mariage à la fraise, à la vanille et à la Chantilly. C'était tout juste si le désert ne se renversait pas tout sur lui. Il parvient à le réceptionner à temps et remettre le gâteau droit à l'horizontale puis le poser sur le comptoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de gouter par gourmandise et c'était tout bonnement délicieux. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de sucre en excès, c'était du parfait.

**- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça.**

Fujitaka avait toujours eu un faible pour les gâteaux et vraiment, il aurait pu tout manger qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu. D'ailleurs, il était en train de manger car étrangement, le fait d'avoir gouter un petite partie du gâteau lui avait donné l'eau à la bouche, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher semble-t-il d'en re-goûter, comme s'il était en manque ou en addiction. Mais comment dire non à du chocolat tartiné sur une crêpe et accompagné d'une boule de noix de coco ? Ou encore d'un morceau de tarte au citron et de sa meringue sur le dessus ? Une fois tout avaler et le ventre bien rempli, Fujitaka ressentait encore le besoin d'enfourner du sucre, encore et encore. Heureusement que son cerveau lui, restait concentré.

_* C'est probablement le pouvoir de SWEET. Je dirais même que c'est une parcelle de la Magie de Sakura qui est resté dans la carte du sucre. Celle ci est devenue plus puissante, ça serait donc son nouveau pouvoir. *_

Pendant cet étrange temps de pause dégustation, la petite fée s'était acharnée sur touts ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Tables, Assistes, Canettes de Coca, Sandwichs, Fourchettes, Salades composées, plats de frite, etc. Tout était devenu des déserts pâtisseries, digne des grands chefs cuisiniers. Pour dire, même le comptoir a eut sa dose de sucre... et il s'effondrait sous son poids. Le sol n'allait pas tarder à patauger sous la crème anglaise.

**- Si ça continue comme ça, c'est tout le restaurant qui va s'effondrer... et nous avec. Mais si nous sortons, la carte pourra s'échapper elle aussi.**

Un saladier propre avait survécu et Fujitaka s'en servit pour verser la moitié du sachet de sel à l'intérieur.

**- Tient Domeki-kun, il faut lui jeter du sel dessus, c'est le meilleur moyen que je connais. Allons y, elle se cache derrière le comptoir.**

* * *

**[ Personnage Narratif : Sweet. ]**

**-4-**

Le jeu avait si bien commencé pourtant ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce grand roux arrive ? SWEET avait attendu toute la journée toute seule dans ce petit restaurant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'y avait personne pour manger ses plats sucrés. Elle avait patienté, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps... durant des heures mais rien, pas de petits garçons ni de jeunes dames, personne n'était entrée pour manger un quelque chose.

Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé de cet étrange garçon aux regards fixes. Qu'est ce que les Humains pouvaient être bizarre parfois ! Elle s'était cachée et l'avait espionné. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou peut être quelqu'un et la petite carte du sucre avait joué à "Cache-Cache, Trouve moi" tantôt au dessus de sa tête, tantôt au niveau de ses pieds. Doméki ne le savait pas encore mais sa chaussure droite n'était plus une simple chaussure.. elle était faite en Carambars...

À son grand bonheur, il commença à manger et sa petite farce n'amusa pas son compagnon d'infortune alors qu'elle, elle trouvait cela très drôle. Il goutait chaque aliment avec surprise, constatant qu'ils étaient tous trop sucré. Elle rayonnait. Que c'était amusant. Oh oui, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amus...

Oh non, ce n'était plus du tout amusant ! "Il" venait d'ouvrir la porte. Le visage de SWEET fit une moue très significative mais bien cachée, elle se dit qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle pouvait encore s'amuser. Oui, elle voulait encore jouer avec le jeune garçon, elle voulait encore jouer avec lui, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, enco...

Elle ne fit pas attention et rigola, ce qui alerta les deux hommes calmes qui jusqu'à présent, faisant connaissance. Elle faillit lâcher in-extremis sa baguette en sucre quand toutes les portes se verrouillèrent par magie, tremblotante et silencieuse. Puis elle poussa un cri quand au dessus de sa tête, son "toit s'envola" et que le visage du "méchant" apparut souriant. Elle bondit, lança un jet de sucre et s'enfuie se planquer dans la première chose qu'elle vit. Mais à peine à l'intérieur du bocal, on lui boucha la seule porte de sortie. Heureusement qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et d'un caractère très optimisme. Elle s'échappa de sa prison en un rien de temps, passant sous le nez et la barbe -inexistante- du jeune humain aux yeux mordorés, dans un grand éclat de rire de petite fée sur-excitée.

Allez ! C'était à elle de lancer l'offensive maintenant !Ils avaient loupé leurs chance de l'atteindre, dommage pour eux. Bras armée, SWEET entreprit sa vengeance... Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse être, la petite fée se mit à transformer tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez ... qu'espérait-elle faire en faisant ça ? Bonne question. Sa stratégie manquait un peu ... beaucoup... de logique. En l'espace de quelque minutes, l'endroit était devenue un vrai champ de bataille, tout sans dessus dessous, ses deux adversaires reculant pour ne pas glisser sur le sol inondé de crème glacé. C'était "ça" son plan ?

Enfin bon... qu'allaient-ils répondre à ça ?

* * *

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka.]**

******-5-**

La petite carte du Sucre, à l'apparence d'une fée, lui tournait le dos et le plus silencieusement qu'il put, Fujitaka s'en approcha, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle était en confrontation avec le jeune Doméki, celui ci ayant "osé" lui envoyer du sel dans les cheveux, ce que vraisemblablement, elle avait en horreur et ne supportait pas. Sweet se sentait comme humilié et furax elle visait le pauvre Shizuka avec sa baguette. Qu'allait-elle transformer ? Fujitaka se dépêcha mais il ne voulait pas rater sa chance alors il accéléra un peu le mouvement mais à tout dire, au yeux d'un spectateur extérieur, il marchait vraiment à l'allure d'une limace. Le professeur espérait qu'il arrive à temps, il ne voudrait pas que la carte est transformé l'intégralité du corps de son jeune compagnon. Il pouvait s'agir de cheveux en caramel comme de main en sucette. ou encore, un autre exemple beaucoup moins plaisant et enfantin, des yeux en boule de glace. Si les yeux sortait des orbites sous forme de boule de fraise et que la carte est capturée, toutes la magies aura disparu mais les yeux eux;.. seront encore sur le planché... en effet, même la carte de Sucre pouvait faire ce genre de chose mais elle n'en était heureusement pas consciente, elle ne pense avant tout qu'à s'amuser, elle ne soupçonne donc pas les diverses petites dangers qu'elle peut causer sans le faire exprès.

C'était bon ! Il était à sa porté, elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée et Doméki-kun avait encore toute sa tête ainsi que ses parties oculaires.- ils étaient bien en place-. Sans cérémonie, il lui renversa tout le sac de sel sur la tête et alors, évanouit, elle tomba en chute libre dans la main de Fujitaka qui était tendu pour la rattraper.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps les yeux fermés, bientôt elle les rouvrit, tout doucement et comme on la regardait, deux visages au dessus d'elle, son visage s'empourpra. Fujitaka lui sourit.

**- On a assez joué pour aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas ?**

Comme si d'abord, il avait trouvé cela amusant... la carte devint alors transparente et comme du sucre, dégoulina sur la main du professeur mais à place de chuter jusqu'au sol, c'était comme si elle était absorbé dans la peau de la main. Quelque seconde, il n'y avait plus de petite fée nulle part, plus de gâteau, plus de chocolat, en revanche, le comptoir était en mille morceau et en débris, les chaises renversés sur le carrelages. Lorsqu'il soupira, une fenêtre s'entrouvrit et une légère brise vint rafraichir leurs visages chauds. Fujitaka se tourna alors vers Doméki et le remercia poliment.

**- Grâce à aide et ton grand calme, nous avons résolu l'affaire. Merci. Tu risques de rencontrer d'autres cartes de Clow dans les environs alors soit très prudents et dit le à toutes les personnes que tu rencontreras, même ceux que tu connais pas. As tu croisé des gens avant moi ? Peut etre que je l'ai ai déjà vu. Par exemple, il y a une boutique dans le centre de Tokyo où nous y avons fait la rencontre d'une étrange dame aux longs cheveux noirs. On devrait tous se regrouper à un meme endroit afin de mettre en sécurité le plus de monde possible ! Ma maison à Tomoéda est également un endroit où on pourrait tous se regrouper prochainement. En tout cas, pour le moment,restons si tu veux bien. **

Alors qu'il fixait son visage, il cligna soudain les yeux et ... dit tout bêtement.

**- Et je crois ... que les toilettes sont par là bas, vers ce couloir...**

* * *

******-6-**

**Le visage de Fujitaka s'éclaira très ravi lorsque Doméki avoua qu'il connaissait la boutique de la grande femme aux somptueux cheveux noirs. C'était une excellemment nouvelle. Alors finalement, ce jeune garçon s'était déjà auparavant confronter contre les forces occultes de ce monde, le professeur comprenait à présent pourquoi son « protégé » avait tant assuré et était resté aussi calme devant un phénomène aussi paranormal que celui qu'ils avaient combattu. Qui aurait pensé que de bonne pâtisserie pourrait être aussi dangereuse avec un peu de stratégie ? Et le plus impressionnant c'est que la carte du Sucre n'œuvrait que selon son instinct et que donc, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il n'y avait aucune stratégie dans les événements précédentes.**

Doméki prit assez mal la réplique de Fujitaka concernant les toilettes mais le professeur n'en démordra pas. Intuition. Rien que ça. S'il n'y allait pas très rapidement, il allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Les nerfs et la patience commençaient à déborder lorsqu'on n'était en pareil situation, Fujitaka voulait juste lui épargner cet situation. Peut être qu'il aurait du s'abstenir d'en faire la remarque ? Il sourit insistant quand Doméki croisa les bras face à lui. Pour un père de famille, c'était nullement intimidant… ses enfants prenaient souvent cette pause eux aussi. Que ça grandissait vite les enfants. Finalement Doméki se révéla bien borné comme garçon et refusa le temps mort que lui offrait le professeur pour aller se rassasier. Il préféra sortir et se rendre dehors. Kinomoto-san le suivit mais savait très bien que ces paroles n'avaient pas traversé l'oreille d'un sourd.

**« Aurais-tu une idée d'un endroit où on pourrait se rendre? À part la boutique de Yûko… »  
****  
**La voiture stationnait toujours à la même place. C'était rassurant de le savoir. Il écouta la nonchalante voix de l'étudiant qui lui proposa d'aller à l'Hotel de Ville. Pourquoi là-bas au juste ? Il se le demandait bien. Serait ce là où il habitait ? Peut être bien que oui… ou peut être bien que non. En tout état de cause, cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

**« Très bien, allons y faire un petit tour » **

Aussitôt dit aussitôt Fujitaka chercha les clés de sa voiture tout en marchant vers la voiture. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvé, il invita Doméki à s'y installer sur le siège passager. Par chance, il avait passé en face de l'Hôtel de Ville pour venir jusqu'au Fast Food, la route était donc admissible. Il mit le moteur en route et roula.


	12. Fujitaka (Hotel de Ville - Tokyo)

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka.]**

**[ Autres personnages : Domeko Shizuka et Kotoko.]**

**[ Lieux : Mairie. Hôtel de Ville. Tokyo.]**

* * *

**-1-**

La voiture du professeur d'archéologie, Mr Fujitaka Kinomoto, père de deux enfants et veuf d'un épouse charmante, filait prudemment sur la grande route trois voies qui menait jusqu'au Centre du Tokyo, zigzagant parfois entre les automobiles arrêtées et ceux renversées.

Il ne roulait pas bien vite, passant à peine les 60 Kilomètre heure, faute de mieux puisque des obstacles sous forme de voitures se mettait constamment sur sa route. Il ne pouvait pas sprinter en ligne droite sans se prendre tôt ou tard une voiture devant lui. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du père de la Famille Kinomoto de rouler vite.

C'était plutôt le genre de son fils, Toya, qui lui, en guise de moyen transport avait vite opté pour une moto, moyen d'après lui beaucoup plus rapide pour se déplacer. Sakura n'était pas encore en âge de conduire une voiture, elle n'était encore âgé que de 13 ans, elle préférait pour l'instant se déplacer en Rollers, véritable reine de la glisse. Fujitaka ne lui avait pas encore demander si elle se voyait au volant d'une voiture un jour.

En vérité, Kinomoto-san n'avait pas vu sa fille grandir, pour lui, elle n'était encore qu'un tout petit bébé. Même chose pour Toya. Il lui pensait souvent à ce temps qui passe toujours et irréversiblement, tragique et pénible. Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait généralement sur ce phénomène naturelle lui rappela un peu le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en ce qui concernait l'atmosphère Vide-sidéral de la ville de Tokyo et celle de Tomoéda.

Pouvait-il y remédier ? Bien sur que non … Etre la réincarnation d'un puissant sorcier ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait engendrer des miracles. Enfin, s'il avait pu seulement une petite fois… il voulait un miracle, celui de revoir sa femme. Parce que depuis son arrivé dans la ville déserte, son bien le plus précieux lui avait été retiré.

Après 9 ans de solitude, d'incapacité de la regarder alors qu'elle était juste à coté de lui, tel son ange gardien, Fujitaka s'était vu offrir la moitié de la magie de Clow qui lui été destiné. Suite à ce cadeau , quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir la cerise sur son gâteau… Nadéshiko en ange, souriante et l'attendant. Comment dire… magique.

D'accord elle ne dormait pas à ses cotés, d'accord elle ne mangeait pas ce qu'il préparait, d'accord le lit était froid et ça leur sera impossible de concevoir un 3ème enfants (c'est elle qui a fait la remarque la première !) mais finalement, il préférait cela à « rien ». Il la prenait telle qu'elle était. Sa Nédahiko.

Mais ce petit bout de femme avait disparu… parce que Tarot était apparu. Fujitaka n'était pas du genre à grogner comme un animal mais c'était à deux doigts près. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus là ? Pourquoi Tarot ne l'a pas transporter avec lui ? Si elle avait pu être là à ses cotés, même en fantômes, Fujitaka aurait été capable de dire que plus rien ne lui faisait peur, qu'il aurait pu tout surmonter. Cartes, Sorciers Maléfiques, Ville désertes, etc… mais non, le fantôme de Nadéshiko n'était pas apparu, il n'était nulle part, il se retrouvait seul comme il y a un an. C'était déchirant pour lui et dans son cœur, il se sentait encore plus vide que la ville.

Il ne roulait pas seul. Sur le siège passager à ses cotés se tenait un jeune homme encore étudiant au lycée privée Juji ; ayant comme nom sobre « Doméki » et comme prénom charmant « Shizuka. Il s'agissait d'un grand zigoto aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, pas très bavard et au visage inexpressif. Fujitaka n'était pas du tout intimidé par le peu de conversation du jeune garçon car professeur depuis la sortie de ses études, il en avait désormais l'habitude.

Il l'avait rencontré pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui vers les environs de midi au Fast Food Dukalyon. Il s'était déroulé là bas des événements anormaux, ou disons le franchement des événements paranormaux mais l'existence de la magie n'avait pas semblé les perturber car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait hurlé comme des tarés ou s'étaient évanouit par la panique. Ils avaient fait connaissance calmement et avait résolu une affaire de sucre en un rien de temps… des professionnels…

Tout d'eux observaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux au travers des vitres de la voitures, cela donnait vraiment la chair de poule, on se serait cru dans un film de science fiction. Durant les dix premières minutes du trajet, aucun des deux passagers n'avaient daigné ouvert la bouche sur des sujets futiles car chacun observait scrupuleusement ce que leurs yeux leur montraient, leur cerveau hors service à cause d'une grande prise de tête existentielle. Il y avait de quoi être choqué…

Fujitaka avait laissé le temps au jeune adolescent de se remettre de ses émotions (ou non car celui-ci pouvait très bien être à l'aise, que cela lui en déplaise) et avait enfin articuler une phrase pour les sortir de leur mutisme. En gros, il lui avait demandé de minutieusement observer les environs à la recherche d'un ombre humaine ou d'un silhouette difforme qui se serait caché entre deux immeubles.

En vérité, aux yeux de Fujitaka, c'était comme dénicher un trésor lors d'une fouille archéologique. Soigneusement déterrer de sous terre une assiette vieille de l'antiquité. Piller une tombe. Hum… non… zut… Mais non voyons, le Professeur Kinomoto n'est pas un pilleur de tombe ! La grosse boulette… Passons…

Son compagnon n'était pas un grand bavard de nature et afin de faire passer le temps dans la voiture, il avait décidé de discuter car le trajet jusqu'à l'Hôtel de ville paraissait trop long pour ne rien dire. Fujitaka commença donc à lui parler de ses 48 dernières heures. Mais il s'était passé tant de chose depuis la soirée d'hier que Fujitaka ne savait plus par où commencer.

Il énuméra d'abord les pouvoirs de sa fille et l'existence des cartes magiques. Il ne s'y attarda pas et expliqua simplement qu'en plus des 52 cartes de Clow, il y en avait une 53ème, au nom de Tarot et qu'elle s'était soudainement réveillée pour des raisons que personne ne savait. Elle était une carte dans les pouvoirs semblaient incroyablement puissants mais qui restaient inconnues. C'était une carte qui ne montrait que peu souvent ses émotions. Dire qu'elle avait mauvais caractère était faux, elle ne haussait jamais la voix. Par contre, elle avait tendance à regarder les gens de haut, surtout les humains et dieu seul sait combien il y avait d'être humain sur cette terre. Les Animaux paraissait des objets à ses yeux et les humains des bas-objets. Seul la nature tels que les fleurs, les arbres et les cascades pouvait amoindrir son humeur neutre. Bien évidement, ses sœurs, les 52 autres cartes de Clow avaient toute sa sympathie, c'était dans leur nature de carte de s'aimer les une des autres malgré parfois quelque jalousie du à la magie solaire de l'une et la magie lunaire de l'autre. Toute différente mais toute complémentaire, Tarot n'échappait pas à cette règle fondamental propre de l'équilibre.

Après avoir bassiné Doméki avec toutes cette histoire de carte, Fujitaka se tut. L'hôtel de ville apparaissait enfin à leur yeux et Kinomoto-san gara la voiture au beau milieu de la route, en face du bâtiment.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ici mais c'était le choix du jeune étudient d'y venir. Peut être allaient-ils simplement faire un tour à pied puis revenir et repartir en voiture ? Ou alors se séparer ici ? Le professeur avait proposer à Doméki de venir chez lui afin que celui-ci connaitre au minimum l'emplacement de la maison des Kinomotos à Tomoéda. Ainsi, si un jour il était dans un gros pépin, lui ou un de ses amis, il sera content de savoir exactement ou aller pour obtenir de l'aide. Fujitaka lui avait décrit avec détails ses deux enfants avant de lui montrer carrément une photo d'eux qu'il gardait continuellement dans son portefeuille. Il les lui avait montré au cas où le jeune Shizuka les rencontrerait un jour prochain. Le père de famille avait également décrit Tomoyo la meilleur amie de Sakura et Yukito le petit ami de son fils (Fujitaka était trop concentré sur la route, il n'avait pas pu voir le visage de la voisin à cette nouvelle). Kerbéros y avait aussi passé ainsi que Yué, la seconde forme de Yukito.

Fujitaka ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture. Il observait l'immeuble en face de lui lorsqu'une ombre, une rond noir, apparut sur les dalles du trottoirs. Il leva la tête et fixa la petite et étrange chose qui tombait en chute libre. Elle semblait avoir sauté d'en haut d'un building voisin et tel un boulet de canon, tomba pile sur la tête du Professeur.

* * *

**[ Personnage Narratif : Mokona Noir.]**

**-2-**

Dans la boutique de la Sorcière des Dimensions, un bruit étrange provenait du grenier. La porte à l'étage, doucement, en grinçant, s'ouvrit et tel un boulet de canon, une boule de poil toute noir en sortit.

**- Banzaaaaaaaaiiiiiii !**  
**- Lâche moi !**

Sur sa tête, il portait une petite poupée aux longs cheveux bleu, ceux-ci attachés par deux couettes de chaque coté de sa tête. Les yeux de Mokona étaient grand ouvert, il était de couloir bleu-nuit et à la forme un peu comme ceux des chats. Il descendit les escaliers en dévalant les marches par des bonds joyeux (Bong bong bong) et toujours en bondissant, passa à travers une fenêtre ouverte. La petite humanoïde rouspétaient à chaque saut, elle possédait visiblement un caractère sévère. Dans le jardin, Mokona passa sous le porche et au croisement d'une rue, il disparut, emportant la mystérieux poupée on ne sait où...

Notre Mokona n'était pas allé bien loin, il se trouve à présent à l'hôtel de ville, sur un immeuble à coté. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. En contre bas, un voiture arriva et se gara. Mokonas sauta alors avec sa poupée au dessus de sa tête. Il prit de la vitesse au fur et à mesure de son saut à l'élastique (sans élastique). On pouvait distinctement voir deux personnes sortir de la voiture. Mokona, on ne sait comment, fit en sorte de bien se mettre au dessus de l'une d'elle, le conducteur. Celui ci observait la petite créature tomber vers lui sans savoir qu'il y était véritablement et comme si c'était prémédité, atterrit pile sur la figure du Professeur Kinomoto. Heureusement que la boule de poil et la poupée ne pesaient pas lourd, Fujitaka-san n'aura pas trop mal à son nez.

**- Livraison express, votre paquet est bien arrivé.**  
**- Kotoko n'est pas un paquet !**

Et comme il était venu, Larg repartit... laissant derrière lui la dite poupée remuante et à la langue bien acérée. Fujitaka ne dit rien, observant l'étrange humanoïde dans ses mains. Elle ressemblait à Sumomo, la petite poupée rose de sa fille Sakura. La tête robotique tourna son visage vers celui du professeur et ne dit rien, pas un mot alors que Fujitaka l'encouragerait du regard.

**- Kotoko ne se présente pas au gens qui ne lui disent pas Bonjours.**

* * *

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka.]**

**-3-**

Doméki rentra dans l'hôtel de ville sans un mot, laissant derrière lui le professeur d'archéologie et sa nouvelle compagne miniature. Rien qu'à voir comment il était pressé de rentrer, Fujitaka comprit que le jeune étudiant partait pour se soulager la vessie.

L'homme de famille sentit alors les petits pieds de la poupée lui racler la peau. Elle le faisait exprès pour attirer son attention. Quand il baissa à nouveau son regard vers elle, elle le foudroyait du regard. Conforme à ses précédentes paroles, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée à se présenter et droite comme un "l" (ahah... hum...) , ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de mécontentement comme pour lui faire la morale. Fujitaka sourit en penchant son visage sur le coté.

**- Ah oui pardon ... hé bien bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**  
**- On ne s'excuse jamais, c'est un signe de faiblesse.** Dit-elle les yeux fermés, les mains derrière le dos et le menton légèrement levé.

La petite humanoïde semblait être dotée d'un caractère très différent de celui du Professeur. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. On pouvait le dire, leur rencontre commençait au plus mal. Mais heureusement, Fujitaka était du genre à sourire même pour les choses qu'il l'embêtait. La mine ronchonne de la petite Kotoko était vraiment à des années lumières de le toucher, il se sentait agressé mais le prenait sur lui pour ne pas le montrer. Il était quand même surpris de voir pareil phénomène en face de lui. Les situations semblables étaient évidement courant dans sa profession, les élèves devenant parfois très agressifs et gonflés quand ils arrivaient pas à imposer leurs visions des choses. Un professeur se devait d'être patient et compréhensible. Mais là, il avait une petite poupée rebelle à la place d'un étudiant pré-adolescent rebelle. Elle mesurait 20 centimètres à peine. Il avait cru avoir à faire à une joyeuse humanoïde musicienne et danseuse comme Sumomo, la poupée de sa fille mais il s'était visiblement trompé, la sienne serait un cas spécial à caractère de cochon. Enfin bon, il ne l'avait pas acheté, c'était déjà ça, elle lui avait été offerte, ils arriveront certainement à s'entendre dans les heures suivantes ? En parlant de cadeau, est ce Yukô la sorcière des dimensions qui lui aurait envoyé ce robot ? Yuko aussi avait son caractère de cochon bien à elle mais étrangement, il ne s'agissait pas du même comportement désagréable que Kotoko. Mais n'empêche, serait-elle la présumée expéditrice ? C'était tout à tout plausible ! Kinomoto-san hésitait mais au fond de lui, il le savait que c'était tout à fait le genre de Yuko de lui envoyer une poupée comme Kotoko.

*Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, elle me voit à la place de Clow, elle se venge un peu.*

Yuko s'était surement chargée de Sumomo en premier afin qu'elle revienne à Sakura et aider cette dernière à la capture des cartes. Pour aider le mieux possible la jeune fille, Yuko avait construite la poupée à l'image de sa future maitresse. Mais dans son cas à lui, il imaginait bien Yuko rire diaboliquement. Oui, il aurait aussi de l'aide mais non, il ne s'agira pas d'une gentille alliée. Finalement, il n'aura pas droit à une poupée aussi douce et calme que sa Nadéshiko...

**- Tu te nommes Kotoko, enchanté. Je suis Fujitaka...**  
**- ... Kinomoto et le garçon qui accompagne le maitre Fujitaka s'appelle Doméki Shizuka. Kotoko sait déjà tout ça parce que Kotoko a été crée pour ça. Il faut rentrer dans cet immeuble maintenant.**  
**- Ah !? Allons y alors...**

Sans un mot de plus mais avec le sourire tout de même parce qu'il trouvait cela drôle d'être nommé "Maitre Fujitaka", il entra dans l'hôtel de ville, portant la poupée dans ses mains. Doméki patientait devant un écran d'ordinateur, il paraissait réfléchir (hum... se creuser effroyablement les méninges plutôt). Il cherchait en vérité un mot de passe et espérer le trouver avec seulement 3 chances. Fujitaka était de son avis lorsque qu'il disait que si le 3ème mot de passe se révèlera faux, la sécurité se déclenchera automatique.

**- Je suis venu plusieurs fois ici pour des recherches mais c'était il y a vingt ans. Je pense que mon compte a été supprimé depuis. Et je ne suis pas non plus un Hacker.**

Les yeux de Doméki tombèrent alors sur Kotoko. Une ampoule invisible clignotait en fanfare au dessus de sa tête. Il lui demanda de l'aider mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Kotoko le fixait dans les yeux sans articuler le moindre mot. Doméki préféra alors poser ses yeux sur Kinomoto-san afin que celui-ci donne un ordre à sa nouvelle poupée.

**- Obéis et répond à Doméki le temps qu'il faudra pour déverrouiller l'accès des ordinateurs. Ok ? Pendant ce temps là, je vais me rendre dans les locaux et faire un petit tour pour voir s'il y a des gens qui ne se cacheraient pas. Peut être que l'un d'eux est enfermé à clé ?!**

Alors qu'il partait, laissant ses deux non-souriants compagnons au rez de chaussés, Fujitaka entendit la voix de la petite Kotoko :

**- D'accord ... Kotoko va aider le compagnon du maitre à accéder aux ordinateurs.**

* * *

**-4-**

Seul et marchant assez silencieusement, Fujitaka était en train de monter les grands escaliers afin de rejoindre le premier étage de l'immeuble qui n'était autre que la grande et moderne mairie de Tokyo. Il ne venait pas souvent et à chaque fois, le professeur s 'étonnait de rentrer dans une Mairie si étendu en m2. Pourquoi donc les architectes avaient eu le besoin de la construire si grande ? Il va bien en avoir pour au minimum une heure pour tout bien visiter. Mais non décourager, le papa de Sakura continua son assension dans le calme, le seul bruit qu'il entendait était le son de ses chaussures à chacun de ses pas.

Il avait laissé en bas au rez de chaussé son nouveau camarade d'infortune Doméki ainsi que sa nouvelle androïde de 20 centimètres, la petit Kotoko. Tous les deux, en cet instant, devaient être encore en train de chercher un mot de passe pour accéder aux dossiers municipaux, rangés dans des ordinateurs mis à disposition. D'après Shizuka, la disparition de toute la population de Tokyo et de ses villes alentours n'étaient l'œuvre que d'un ordre du Gouvernement, une évacuation. De son Coté, Fujitaka avait des doutes et penchait plutot sur un monde parallèle. Cette idée ne lui venait pas du néant car il avait parlé avec Sakura et avec cette Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions ; s'il ne trouvait aucune information, il devrait peut être lui en parler...

**_ Toc toc toc,** fit le bruit de ses doigts contre la porte. **Humh ! S'il vous plait, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?T**

Fujitaka fit glisser son regard de long jusqu'au large mais ne vit personne et surtout, ne ressentit aucune aura magique, ce qui était à la fois décevant et soulageant. Il ne voudrait pas tomber sur un sorcier maléfique, il n'était pas fait pour les combats, il ne maitrisait très mal ses pouvoirs et l'usage de son unique Clow Card parraissait très unitile en cas de contre-attaque, que faire avec du sucre ? Jeter des Gateaux creumeux à la tête de son adversaire, mais bien sûr. Bref, n'oublions pas que meme avec des pouvoirs minimes comme les siens, Fujitaka était capable de capter l'aura magiques des magiciens à proximité de lui. Pour le moment, il n'obtenait rien de bien encourageant, il 'ny avait pas âme qui vive. Aucun individu n'avait eu l'idée de venir se réfugier à la mairie de Tokyo.

**_ Toc Toc Toc Toc** , fit de nouveau le bruit de ses doigts contre une porte. **Y -a-t-il quelqu'un ?**

Sans réponse, Fujitaka poursuivit et fit toutes les salles. Au fur et à mesure, il arretait de demander la question mais continuait par politesse de toquer au porte. L'os à ses phalanges devenait de plus en plus sensible mais c'était une ridicule douleur dont il ne faisait meme pas attention. Trois quart d'heure s'écoula ainsi et puis, quand il constata qu'il avait presque fait tous les bureaux, le papa de Toya se décida de revenir sur ses pas. Sur son chemin, toute les portes étaient ouvertes car il ne les avait pas refermé. Dans un couloir, il croisa finalement Doméki qui montait à sa recherche. Il portait dans ses mains la petite fille robotique. Celle-ci se pressa de rejoindre l'épaule du professeur Kinomoto lorsqu'il fut plus près du jeune Shizuka.

**"Je pensais qu'en venant ici, nous saurions ce qui se passe à peu prêt mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéréssant... Le fait que tout le monde ait disparu ainsi n'est mentionné nul part..."**

**_ Et moi , je n'ai trouvé personne dans le bâtiment, pas même une carte de Clow...**

Tandis que Doméki poussa un discret soupire, Fujitaka songea à le ramener chez lui.

**_ Ne perdons pas notre temps à chercher ici. Je vais te ramène chez toi et puis je retournerai à Tomoéda. À moins que tu veux que je te dépose quelques part ? Tu connais mon adresse alors si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à t'y rendre.**

Et sur ceux, notre équipe ressortit du bâtiment, rentra dans la voiture et s'éloigna de la Mairie.


	13. Fujitaka (Lycée Seijo)

**[ Personnage Narratif : Kinomoto Fujitaka.]**

**[ Autres personnages : Yukito TsukiShiro et Kotoko. ]**

**[ Lieux : Lycée Seijo.]**

* * *

**-1-**

Il était dix-sept heure de l'après midi lorsque Fujitaka Kinomoto rentra à Tomoéda en voiture, empruntant la grande route qui rejoignait Tokyo à sa ville. Le retour se passa comme à l'allée, c'est à dire, dans le plus grand calme, slalomant un coup à droite puis un coup à gauche, entre les voitures arrêtées et sans conducteurs à l'intérieur. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de conduire de cette manière car toute la journée au volant de sa toto, il avait recherché des gens qui comme lui, se seraient retrouvés seuls dans ce monde parallèle. En vérité, son arrivé dans cet autre monde datait seulement de la veille. Et depuis son arrivé, le professeur d'archéologie n'avait pas eu une minute de repos.

Tout d'abord, Fujitaka Kinomoto avait fait son apparition dans un grenier « spécial ». Il n'y resta qu'un court temps avant qu'il voit arriver deux adorables jumelles du nom de Marudashi et Morodashi, qu'on appelait plus communément, Maru et Moro. Euphoriques, les deux petites filles l'avaient emmené dans le salon au rez de chaussée, le professeur avait rapidement compris qu'il se trouvait dans une maison. Une fois dans le salon, la seconde réincarnation de Clow Read fit la connaissance de la propriétaire, Yuko Ichihara, la sorcière des dimensions. À coté d'elle, les jumelles avaient passés la majeur partie du temps à câliner leur 'mère' qu'elles appelaient « maitresse ».

Kinomoto-san avait donc salué cette mystérieuse et belle femme qui tout de suite, avait cherché à lui faire exaucer un vœu alors qu'il n'en avait pas. En vérité, il en avait bien un mais le souhait du professeur n'était autre que celui qu'on ne pourra jamais exaucé car aussi douloureux que cela puisse causer, personne ne pouvait faire revenir une personne à la vie. Le vœu le plus cher de Kinomoto-san était évidement celui de ressusciter sa défunte épouse, la maladroite mais angélique Nadéshiko, morte lorsque Toya n'avait tout juste que 8 ans et Sakura à peine 3 ans. En parlant de cette dernière, Sakura n'était pas loin puisque elle aussi se trouvait dans cette boutique, en compagnie de la grande femme aux allures félines.

Dans ce salon, Fujitaka fit également la rencontre d'une dernière personne, une sorte de boule de poil toute noir avec de grande oreille, il s'appelait Modoki Mokona et Fujitaka avait cru un instant avoir à faire à un lointain cousin de la famille de Kéro mais « Mokona était Mokona »... la bête l'avait répété plusieurs fois, alors autant ne pas l'offusquer. C'était en bref, une bien drôle famille de fous qui vivait dans cette étrange boutique.

Encore maintenant, Fujitaka n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé là-bas, Yuko-san s'était fait une joie de les enguirlander avec des explications vagues, pour ne pas dire incompréhensibles. Sakura et Fujitaka avaient simplement compris qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde et que la maitresse des cartes devait re-capturer une seconde fois toutes les Clow Card. Pour cela, il lui fallait un sceptre ; hors celui de la jeune magicienne était devenue de la poussière. Heureusement, tout s'était réglé en très peu de temps car Yuko Ichihara exauçait les vœux et donner une nouvelle clé magique à Sakura s'était révélée un jeu d'enfant... bien sur si cette dernière payait une compensation en échange.

En gros, toute cette histoire avait vraiment été une difficile conversation où tout se mélangeait. Fujitaka n'avait pas osé poser de questions supplémentaire à la sorcière : car Yuko Ichihara savait se montrer intimidante. Surtout qu'elle s'était comporté très bizarrement envers lui... en fait, il avait semblé que l'aura magique de Fujitaka avait réveillé une ancienne 'haine' chez la sorcière, un sentiment qu'elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de refouler en elle. Cela avait était une très dure tache de voir pareil ressemblance entre Fujitaka et Clow Read... Les dents de Yuko avaient fortement grincé.

Kinomoto-san quitta la boutique avant sa fille, se voyant offrir un transport magique rapide, ceci grâe aux deux jumelles qui avaient le don de téléportation. Une fois chez lui, le papa fit soulagé de croiser son fils dans sa chambre et afin de ne pas perdre de temps, il s'était mis au fourneau afin de préparer le repas du soir. Sakura revint tard dans la nuit mais son retard fut pardonner car elle avait ramené sa meilleure ami, Tomoyo Daidoji. Ce n'était pas tout, Mokona, la boule de poil de la boutique passa en coup de vent pour apporter une petite humanoïde robotique à la Card Captor. Sous le nez de Fujitaka et des deux petites filles, la toute petite Sumomo se présenta. Il s'agissait d'une minuscule fillette de la taille d'une main, légère comme une plume et qui possède un caractère très sportive. Elle aimait réveiller les gens le matin avec des Cymbales. Et … elle jouait très mal. Ainsi s'était terminer son premier jour dans le monde parallèle, tous étant aller se coucher dans leurs lits pour dormir.

La journée du Lendemain fut tout aussi éprouvante, Fujitaka partit en voiture jusqu'à Tokyo, pour se mettre à la recherche d'âme en peine. Sa fille s'occupait pour sa part de fouiller Tomoéda. À Tokyo, plus précisément dans un Fast Food, Kinomoto-san avait rencontré un jeune étudiant. Il s'appellait Doméki et la carte du Sucre leur fit une petite crise de crème glacé. Heureusement, Fujitaka réussit à la capturer à temps. A cet instant, la carte était paisiblement dans la poche du professeur. Avant de ramener Doméki chez lui, ils avaient bifurqué pour faire un tour à la mairie de Tokyo. C'est sur place que Mokona Noir de la Boutique apparut une seconde fois à l'improviste et tomba sur la tête du professeur. Avant de repartir à une vitesse folle, Mokona laissa dans les mains du Monsieur Kinomoto une seconde poupée. Encore une. Mais cette fois ci, elle s'appelait Kotoko et la minuscule Miss aux cheveux bleux possédait un caractère sévère et dure. Doméki, Fujitaka et Kotoko entrèrent par la suite dans la mairie mais comme ils n'y trouvèrent rien, ils en repartirent bredouille. Une fois Doméki ramenait chez lui, Fujitaka fit le trajet du retour, rentrant chez lui à Tomoéda. Une carte en poche et une poupée sur le siège passager. Ainsi s'achevait son aventure... pour le moment.

**_- Kotoko n'est pas contente, Maitre Fujitaka n'a pas respecter la limitation de vitesse. _****_  
_****_- Je ne l'ai pas dépassé de beaucoup, j'aurais pu faire pire. _****_  
_****_- Kotoko ne l'accepte pas. _****_  
_****_- Tu n'acceptes pas beaucoup de chose. _**

Et la petite poupée se mit à bouder. Enfin dans les rues de Tomoéda, il traversa une allées de cerisiers et puis bientôt, passa devant le lycée de son fils Toya. Il passa devant le portail et roulant doucement, cela put lui permettre d'apercevoir une forme allongée sur un banc. Sans réfléchir plus d'avantage, il stationna sa voiture au milieu de la route et poupée sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la silhouette visiblement endormi. Plus il s'approchait, plus il discernait l'individu, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien Yukito. Celui-ci dormait, ses cheveux gris, presque à reflet argenté reconnaissables. Le père de Sakura était tout souriant et appréhender la reaction de son fils car Toya allait être fou de joie quand il l'aura ramener à la maison. Kotoko sauta sur le banc et commença à marcher sur la forme d'emprunt du gardien lunaire. Ses petits petons ne laissant aucune trace sur les vêtements qu'elle piétinait sur son passage.

- **_Yukito Tsukishiro doit se réveiller._****_  
_****_- Yukito-kun ? Réveille toi. _****_  
_****_- Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. _****_  
_****_- Kotoko, ne te mets pas si proche de son visage, il va prendre peur. _**


End file.
